Cure My Tragedy A Letter To God
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Jeff ran away from home almost ten years ago. Now at 25 he's living on the streets trying to survive on drugs and sex. Will his fate change when he is saved by the local brothel? Will he be able to face his past? Can he tell Matt he's sorry and find love?
1. Welcome To My Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everyone in this fic belong to themselves and the WWE. (As much as we would love to attack these hotties!) I make no profit, and am doing this for my own and your enjoyment. Onwards to something better than this boring disclaimer.**

_This is memories and drug trips._

_**

* * *

Welcome To My Life**_

Red pills, green pills, purple pills, needles, pipes, dope, ecstasy, Valium, vicodin, alcohol, sex, heroin, these loomed in the darkness of his mind, when was his next fix? He was he going to get the money to score? Every day was a different hell and every trip was a different haven.

Drugs kept him alive. Drugs kept him sane. Drugs were the only things in his life that took the pain away. Drugs and Sex.

Sex wasn't sacred on the streets. Sex could be payment for drugs. Sex could be a way of income. Sex could even be the only warmth in the chilled room of an abandoned building in the deep winter. Sex was power and just like money and drugs: the more you had the better off you were.

The sun burned and the moon led way to sin but on the streets you did what you could to stay alive.

Jeffery Nero Hardy was no stranger to drugs and alcohol and sex. After all, he'd been on the streets since he was sixteen and after the first few months of rape and starting drugs, he became used to the daily living and the nights of sex and chills. Now at 25, Jeff knew how the streets were and even though he made it mostly as a cheap hooker, he was one of the few with a small apartment with an actual heater for the winters.

Tonight was like any other, Jeff on the street in a tight pair of short, leather shorts and a hi-cut shirt. Fishnet stockings clung to his long shapely legs down into a pair of knee hi stiletto heel boots. His hair was long, down just past his shoulders. It was blond with black, red, and blue streaked in. Tonight it was down, framing his lovely face.

Next to him was a few of his "co-workers". Shannon, his best friend and roommate was with him tonight, a package deal, if you will.

Shannon was the first person Jeff met when he fell victim to the streets. Shannon was also the first one to give Jeff drugs, show him there was a small bit of heaven left on earth.

Shannon was short, pretty, and very mouthy. He'd been on the streets since he could remember, scoring smack with the money he stole from people stupid enough to come down his street. He knew how to sling dope and easily talk a man out of hundreds just to see him naked and more to fuck him. He was a master of the streets only he answered to one woman that he'd belonged to: Maryse queen bitch and Batista's favorite slut. He'd been paying off his debt to Batista after he'd fallen on hard times and needed money for food.

Shannon was tired of standing. Rubbing his arms he tried to keep warm in the chilly autumn evening. His fingers ran over the dark material of his long sleeved mesh shirt, his legs warm from the skin tight leather pants and booted feet. His emerald eyes fluttered over to Jeff, watching as the older man shivered slightly. "You okay?" he asked, watching as tears welled up in Jeff's eyes.

Jeff nodded, blinking back the tears, trying not to think of his life before he lost everything and he was separated from his brother. "Fine, just cold," he answered, not wanting to share his thoughts. Matt had 19 when he'd left, just days before Jeff ran away from home and landed in the middle of the streets. "Need a fix, if there's no business in ten minutes I'm gone."

Shannon sighed, he only had 200 bucks left to pay Batista then he'd be free from his grasp and he wouldn't have to ever look at Maryse and her overly dyed hair. He agree, knowing that on nights like these it could be torture standing there for hours without business.

Jeff folded his arms across his chest, getting aggravated with the night. He needed sixty more bucks to make his rent and pay his power bill. He waited, turning just as a car started down the street.

Shannon tugged in Jeff's arm, urging him to turn around and look like he wanted the action. "Dammit Jeff, I need out! I can't keep up with the abuse!" he snapped, eyes pleading with Jeff. He needed out and soon. "We just need to score a few hundred, that's all."

Jeff sighed, he knew Shannon needed out. He slid a long leg out, watching as the car suddenly stopped and the driver waived to them.

"How much?" the man inside asked, eyeing Jeff's long legs and Shannon's near bare chest.

"Three hundred for both of us. We'll make sure you don't regret it, Shannon said wantonly, pulling Jeff to him and deeply kissing him. "We'll do anything you want us to do."

The man smiled, dick already hard and tenting in his jeans. "Sold!" he said, opening the door for the two men of the night.

* * *

Jeff sighed, his ass really hurt, that guys was fucking crazy. Having Shannon fuck him like there was no tomorrow and that ass wipe shoving his cock down his throat. It didn't matter though; he'd made an easy four hundred out of the guy, an extra hundred because he got to fuck Shannon until he bled. He decided it was hush money so they didn't tell.

Flipping through his seventy, half of their combined total, he smiled, that would get him through another day or two if he went he went to Shad and JTG, maybe even Eve would be there and take pity on him and make him a small lunch to go. That's what he loved about "Cryme Tyme" as they called themselves. They weren't mean, just rug dealers because no one ever gave them a chance to be more. Great guys that loved fun and trouble and went home to a wonderful woman that cooked and cleaned. Eve was a beautiful woman with a big heart but don't piss her off, Eve could send even Shad running scared.

Whatever it was he'd have to wait until tomorrow. Right now h was riding out the last bit of pills he had. They were some great fucking tranquilizers a kid gave him for ten bucks. God, he loved newbies to the streets that were so eager to please an old junkie.

This trip was new, he closed his eyes feeling his body go numb and start to float on his crumby torn apart mattress. "Fuck," he whispered, the colors of different random circles filling his field of vision before fading away into and old but beautiful house, wooden floors, marble counters in the kitchen, pillow topped mattresses, four poster beds, a clean hot shower, and there in the middle of the house on the grand stair case was a tall handsome man, long dark hair, perfectly sculpted face and upper body, the lower half covered by black pants.

_Jeff groaned, those sexy lips moving over words he couldn't hear. He reached out for the man, feeling his heart start to race in his chest, a feeling he never felt pumping it. He ran to meet the man, the chocolate eyes soft and full of love on him._

_Jeff was naked, he noticed, the bare hands of the man touching him all over. He groaned again, his cock getting harder with each gentle touch of the slightly rough hands. Suddenly, he was turned around and bent over the banister of the stairs. He gasped in surprise, being entered roughly. He screamed, hands clutching his hips harder and harder. "Stop!" he pleaded to no avail._

_"Shut up!" the man growled, thrusting into Jeff harder and harder, causing him to scream more and bleed. "You're such a whore Jeff, that's why I left you, you like this admit it! You like me fucking you! Your own brother fucking you until you bleed and all because of these drugs!"_

"Matty!" Jeff cried, tears streaming down his face as he was shaken awake by Shannon and his other friend Trish. He looked at the two, sitting up and grabbing his head. Man waking up fucking sucked. "What the fuck?"

Shannon bit his lower lip before starting to talk. "You were having a nightmare," he started, moving to sit on his behind next to Jeff's mattress. "And you started screaming out the word 'Matty'."

Jeff sighed, getting up and stretching. "Fuck," he whimpered, rubbing the sleep sand and drugged blur from his eyes. He thought of his dream brother, wondering if he did look like that, if he was so handsome and had a big house and happy life. Mentally, he cursed, telling himself it didn't matter because to him Matt had left him for dead at their father's house. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it, not while Trish was over. "You get Batista paid?"

Shannon smiled, standing. "Yeah, got a hefty beating though," he said, pointing to his black eye and bruised left side. "Took that blond bitch with me."

Jeff snickered. He knew Shannon would one day get her back. "You get some stuff?" he asked, hoping Shannon would save him a trip for a day or two.

Shannon nodded. "Mickie hooked me up with some Persian, half price if she could have my blue shirt I stole from the mall the other day."

Jeff nodded, wanting Shannon to hurry and put it in lines or cook it up. He had needles. "You staying?" he asked looking over at the blond.

She nodded. Trish didn't do the hard drugs. She was just another prostitute on the streets. She loved Jeff, wishing she knew a way to get him off drugs and out of this place.

"That Cody kid was down the street again, giving out flyers for some whore house," Shannon said, going to the kitchen of their studio apartment and grabbing a spoon. "Said they were looking for some new 'workers'."

"Rather not be owned," Jeff murmured, licking his lips at the white substance as it bubbled and liquefied in the spoon. "We got cotton?"

Shannon shook his head. "Straight."

"I'll buy the next round."

Trish shuddered, watching as Jeff grabbed a syringe from an open closet and easily sucked the liquid into the needle.

"Wanna go first?" Jeff asked, offering the precious drug to its buys and his best friend.

Shannon nodded, walking back to the kitchen for an over sized rubber band which he snapped and tied tightly around his upper arm. Squeezing his fist a few times he smiled at the slightly raised veins. "Sweet love," he whispered, taking the syringe and easing into his arm, right into the biggest vein. He shot half of the amber liquid into him. A giant smirk took over and he handed it and the rubber band to Jeff. "Mickie gave us some good shit…"

Jeff did the same as Shannon, tie the rubber band, find a good vein, shoot up, and ride the waves of heaven. "Fuck," he whispered, once again thrown back into the world of colors and no regrets.

_Surrounded by laughing, Jeff was once again in that house he'd seen, his brother nowhere to be found. He walked finding nothing but random memorabilia from his past, records pictures, toys movies. He saw nothing but his past on the walls of the empty rooms. _

_On one wall he saw his mother and father smiling as Matt played in the sand at the beach, his mother plump, round like she was with another child._

_Matt's little body was shaking with childish laughter as he stood from his make-shift castle and ran to his mother, hugging her belly and kissing it. "I love you baby!" he cried, shoving his face deeper into her sun dress. "Come out soon!"_

_The scene stopped and Jeff turned to the next wall seeing Matt holding him as a storm raged on outside. They were in Matt's bed, Jeff so scared he had ran from his room. The blankets were over their heads, protecting them from danger as thunder crashed and lightening lit the room._

"_I've got you Jeffro. Matty will protect you!" matt whispered roughly, holding Jeff tighter. He kissed Jeff's cheek, stroking the short blond hair._

_Jeff snuggled into the protective warmth, holding tight to Matt. "I love you Matty," he whimpered, feeling safe enough to drift off to sleep._

"_I love you too Jeff," Matt replied, yawning and just as easily falling asleep._

_Jeff thought, trying to remember how old he was only to switch to a new wall and a new memory._

_Alone Jeff was sitting next to his mother's grave telling her about high school and how he wanted to be like Matt. He told her that he liked boys too, asking her not to be mad and that he'd found a sweet girl to take to his homecoming dance._

_That was a year before…_

_Jeff turned. Another wall, another movie._

_Jeff was on the couch at his father's, watching TV while Matt was upstairs packing. He was going on a trip with his buddy Greg and his long term girlfriend Amy. He was pouting, knowing that Matt could go because he was 18 and later that year he was going to move out so he could start college._

_Matt came running down the stairs, jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to Jeff. "Don't sulk Jeffro, I'll bring you back something cool!" he said rubbing Jeff's blond hair, now with a few streaks of black in it._

_Jeff shrugged, relaxing into matt. "Sucks being younger…" he mumbled, allowing matt to pull him into a hug. "Gonna miss you, and all the fun."_

"_Don't worry, it's not gonna be as fun without you. I promise," Matt said, kissing Jeff's cheek lightly._

_A honk outside made Jeff jump and Matt holler with excitement._

"_Gotta go! Love you Jeff!" Matt yelped, running upstairs for his bags and then out the door._

_Jeff frowned, feeling alone all of a sudden. "Love you too, Matty," he whimpered, pulling his knees to his chest as he went back to watching TV._

_Jeff clutched his head trying to push the walls away, only turning to the stairs and another movie started to play._

"_Jeff I'm going to Washington State," Matt said, watching as the younger man painted in his room, his back to the door and Matt._

_Jeff tensed and stopped. "That's on the other side of the country," he said, trying to hide the deep despair he knew he'd feel when matt went off to college._

_Matt shifted from one foot to the other, the old floor boards groaning under his weight. "Yeah but Jeffro, it's got everything I'm looking for!" he explained hurriedly, stepping into Jeff's room. "I'll be back for the holidays and I'll have a few weeks off for Christmas. Jeff…"_

_Jeff shook his head. "Don't worry about it Matt. I'll be ok," he said, keeping his focus on his painting, trying not to think of his life at home without Matt._

_Matt sighed, leaving Jeff alone, knowing he would want time to himself. He shut the door, whispering, "I love you Jeffro."_

_With the click of the door Jeff let out a pained sigh and his built up tears. Looking at the painting he gave a watery smile. It was him and Matt as kids holding up their home made title belts from wrestling. He missed those days. "Love you Matty…"_

Jeff's eyes shot open, taking in the clean but torn apart apartment. He was on his back, dirty white ceiling above him. He looked around, fining Shannon asleep on the mattress across from the room from him, Trish next to him. Dirty walls surrounded them. He sighed, the light from the curtained windows hurting his eyes. He turned over, burying hi face in his arms since he didn't have a pillow. He hated bad trips and all the memories of his brother. Fuck he hated it.

--------------

(A/N): So this is that new fic I was talking about. So I'm really sorry about the long ass wait. It's not the best story but somehow my own laptop pissed me off so I smacked it again my nightstand. Well not only did I succeed in busting the screen to my laptop but I also busted a chunk of wood off my nightstand. So right now I'm using my boyfriend's laptop while he's not working until I get enough cash to buy a new screen or an entire new laptop. Anyway. I have more chapters written but they have yet to be typed. Anyway, I hope this is good and you want more. I promise there is so much more to go. The song title is Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. All Is Numb

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

NeroAnne Yep finally. I've been working on the whole idea for weeks. I'm really glad that you like it so much. I hope this was a fast update.

Redsandman99 Thank you! I hope you like everything that's coming!

Magz86 Thanks! I'm glad!

slashdlite I'm glad you like it already! It'll all come out in the future chapters I promise! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

alethea293 That's what I'm hoping for! Thanks! I'm so glad to be back!

_**

* * *

All Is Numb**_

Jeff sighed, waking up again juts as the sun started to set. Easily he pushed himself up from his mattress and went to dressing for the night. He looked over to see Shannon's bed empty. "Must be out already," he muttered to himself, filing through his many stolen clothes, all thanks to Shannon.

Picking out a tight blue long sleeves shirt he put it on, sighing once again it was short in midriff, showing off his silver barbell in his navel.

A low cut pair of jeans hugged Jeff everywhere he needed to show off and with no underwear it was a lot more comfortable. Pulling on a pair of thick-soled boots he was ready. He shoved his money from the night before in his boot. Looking around the apartment Jeff sighed again wondering where he would be if he hadn't left home, would Matt still love him?

Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts away. He didn't need to think about Matt before work. Jeff made his way into the small kitchen and opened the only good cabinet of the three hanging and grabbed the little aspirin bottle full of his pills. He smiled, glad t hat Shannon hated pills. He popped two of the yellow pills, swallowing them dry and suddenly feeling calmer. He smiled as he put the pills away and headed out.

He didn't bother locking the door as he hurried down the stairs. The streets were no place to be alone, especially at night. He looked around for Shannon, unable to find him. Fuck, he hated walking to Eve's place alone. He made his way towards the nicer part of town, biting his lower lip. He had to get there and get back before someone saw him and decided that they were going to take him for a spin. He walked quickly, finally seeing the tall two-story house.

Shad was sitting on the front porch, playing with his giant Rottweiler puppy.

"Hey," Jeff greeted, keeping out of the fenced yard. Last time he nearly lost his leg to the pup, unknowing that Shad had finally talked Eve into letting him have it.

"Yo, Jeff!" Shad greeted back, walking over to the gate and opening it for the smaller man. "Eve's inside. JTG's out at the moment, got a little time to spare till he gets back?"

Jeff nodded, bending down to hold out his hand for the growling puppy. "Hey Rex," he said softly, reaching out just to touch her snout after she had thoroughly sniffed his hand all over. "Good girl."

Shad was a little surprised, never had Rex taken to a stranger, at least to her, so quickly. "Well C'mon in. No use stayin out here all night."

Jeff followed Shad in; leaving his shoes at the door, knowing Eve would have a fit if he tracked dirt in. He took the money from his boot and stuffed it in his right pockets he followed Shad into the kitchen. "Hi Eve," he murmured, the woman sitting at the table reading a magazine as she picked at a few slices of an apple.

She looked up with a warm smile. "Hey Jeff," he greeted, patting the spot across from her at the table. "Sit and talk with me. I haven't seen you in a while."

Jeff sat, smiling at the woman. "I heard KTG was out," he said, folding his hands in his lap. Some days he felt out of place at Eve's. She was so pretty and clean and even though they sold drugs the most they did was smoke a little weed but nothing more.

Eve chuckled, same old Jeff. "Yeah, out of our finest green. What did you need hun?"

"Some coke, maybe smack if you have it," he said, head bowed and almost ashamed.

Eve smiled softly at Jeff, looking over his thin frame. She got up from her place and walked into the other room. She returned, handing the little bindle to Shad before moving around the kitchen, making a small bag lunch for Jeff to take with him. "Take this with you. Come back if you need more," she said calmly, hoping Jeff knew that he could come by for a meal anytime. She took the white bindle from Shad and dropped it into the bag. "You're welcome over anytime Jeff, you know that."

Jeff smiled, nodding. Eve was too kind to him. He didn't deserve to have friends like her and Shad and JTG. He took the bag and handed her the money. "I'll be back in a few days," he murmured, knowing that they knew he meant for drugs. He stood and made his way out, sure that Eve and Shad didn't want some junkie whore in their house. He looked down at the sacked lunch once he was outside and smiled. "Thank you Eve."

Walking back Jeff munched on a sandwich Eve had made and put in the bag. He smiled, thinking Eve would one day may a great mother.

"Hey cutie, need a lift?" a voice came, pulling Jeff's attention away from his lunch bag.

Jeff looked at the dark car, remembering Shannon always telling him undercovers rolled like that. "I'm good thank you," he said, walking faster, taking the last bite of his sandwich.

"C'mon sweety, you're dressed to impress and I pay good," the stranger urged, still rolling close to the curb. "You won't regret it."

"You got three hundred? That's how much I cost," Jeff snapped, stopping and looking into the blond man's eyes. His heart was racing, it was way too much to even ask for but he hoped it got the other man to leave him alone. "You still want me?" His words were careful, sometimes if you weren't you could easy get kidnapped and raped before losing your life and getting dumped somewhere.

The blond merely snickered. "Oh yeah. Name's Dolph, Dolph Ziggler, get in the car," he said, stopping and pushing open the passenger door. "Don't be shy sweety." His voice was delicate, knowing the other man was hesitant to get in the car with him.

"Show me the money first." It was all Jeff could think about, if he didn't have it he would say something else and give Jeff time to run but if he did he had nowhere to go. He hoped for an excuse.

The blond shrugged, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket and showed the three crisp 100 dollar bills with a smile. "That enough proof?" he asked, putting the bills and wallet back in his pocket. "Come on now, get in before the cops come by and start asking questions."

Jeff nodded, heart thumping in his chest as he slowly got into the car. He was unsure if this really was a good idea anymore. He waited, Dolph driving away towards a secluded area for them to 'seal the deal'. He listened to the soft rock music on the radio and Dolph's soft breathing as they drove. "Do you wanna do it in the car or-"

Dolph cut Jeff off. "Shut the fuck up. I'll tell you that I want when we stop," he growled, all traces of nice leaving him. He reached for his zipper with one hand while the other kept steering them. He pulled out his soft cock before grabbing Jeff by the back of his hair and forcing his head down to his lap. "Suck on it!" he smiled, when he felt Jeff's mouth around his flesh. "Fuck that's good."

Jeff went along with what Dolph wanted. He knew if he didn't t could end in disaster and he wanted to make it home. He tussled his head as he licked and sucked on the hard rod. He'd had rough customers before and he knew how to get away if need be. He began to finger, then lightly massage, the heavy balls, taking in the pleased mewls and noises Dolph was giving out. He smiled around the other man, stroking the sac just right and being rewarded with a mouth full of hot cum.

After he felt the last spasm stop he pulled Jeff away from his pleased cock again by his hair and stopped the car. "Take your pants off," he commanded, pulling his own jeans down to the middle of his thighs. He smirked, stroking his member back to its full rigidity. "Get on me."

Jeff pulled his other leg out from his pant leg and climbed on top of the blond, knees on the edge of the seat. He looked around their surroundings, trying to think if he knew where they were so he could at least figure out how to get back if he was left after his 'services'. He didn't bother asking to be prepped, knowing from the way Dolph acted he would be denied. He waited, unsure if Dolph was just admiring his naked lower half or plotting.

Cool hands kneaded the firm flesh of Jeff's behind as a wicked grin overcame the sharp mouth. Pulling the pale half moons apart, he drove his cock in with one hard snap of his hips. Dolph gasped in pleasure, Jeff's insides tight around his arousal.

Jeff screamed in pain.

"That's so fucking good! You have to be the best whore around. Your ass is sucking my dick in more," Dolph growled, not missing a beat as he stabbed Jeff over and over on the inside with his cock.

Jeff tried to imagine being somewhere else as Dolph continued his assault. He closed his eyes, holding Dolph around his neck and breathing hard into the upholstery. He tried not to cry out, the pain something he could deal with. He bit into the headrest, when he felt the sudden heat splashing against his insides. He felt teeth sink into his shoulder and cried out in relief, thankful that the other man was done with him.

"Mama Melina will love you," Dolph whispered, once again grabbing a handful of Jeff's hair and yanking him off his lap and throwing him back into the passenger seat. He smiled; grabbing a hard object that Jeff barely had time to see.

A sharp pain filled Jeff's head before unconsciousness over took him. All he could think of in the moments before all went dark was Shannon and the drugs in the lunch bag that Eve had given him.

Dolph sighed as he pulled his pants up and redressed Jeff. He took the liberty to adjust Jeff's shirt so it looked better and kissed him on the cheek before strapping him into the seat belt. "You're such a good little fuck kid, everybody's gonna want you," he whispered, brushing the multi colored hair out of the pretty face and smiling. He looked back towards the empty road they were on and began driving.

------------------

(A/N): So this is chapter 2. I hope everyone liked it. I know that there are a lot of questions about why Jeff ran away and where Matt is and everything. All I can say is that it will all be answered throughout the entirety of the fic. So it's not all just going to come out at once. Just thought I'd put that out there. So this is also my first semester of college and it's freaking fantastic. So hopefully while I'm at my campus I can write more since my classes aren't that long. Well tell me what you think about everything that's going on! Title is All Is Numb by 32 Leaves.]

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	3. Back Home

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

Alethea293 Yeah. Well I can't say anything about that in this chapter but you'll find out soon. Well I can't answer that so forwardly yet either but he's not going to be a prostitute. I'm so glad you squeal too!

Slashdlite Thank you. Well he's not really a pimp, but you'll find that out later. I'm glad you liked it!

Redsandman99 No but it'll get better. Yep.

.xx Thank you I'm glad you like it! Sorry it's so late though!

NeroAnne For them, yeah. I've always seen her as a sweet woman. After Friday I can't even get past Mr. Ziggles. Lol! Maybe I'll try one with them later. It'll be a new experiment. Glad you liked it. Sorry for the wait love!

AustinHardy I'm glad you like it!

Seraphalexiel I'm super glad! I know. I can't wait that long to want to read though. I'm so glad!! Seeing is the important part (at least to me it is.)

Magz86 Thanks. Yes she is!

_**

* * *

Back Home**_

A raven-haired man stood outside the agency, fiddling his fingers nervously, hoping what he had saved up would be enough. He sighed, closing his eyes and praying that his plan would work because now if it didn't, it meant his search of nine years was over with little results as when it started. He entered the building after finishing his short prayer and was immediately greeted with a warm hello by the lovely receptionist at the front desk.

"Hello sir, may I offer you some water or coffee?" she asked standing from her computer and smiling brightly at him.

"No, thank you. I have an appointment with Mr. Calloway and Mr. Jacobs. Are they available by chance?" he asked, biting his lower lip. He wanted to talk to the two and hurry up and employ their services. Nine years was a long wait and what little patients he had left were starting to wear thin.

"You must be Mr. Hardy. Yes, I'll page him so he knows you are here," she said brightly, pushing a button and talking into the small box next to her computer as she sat down. "He'll be right out."

"Thank you."

A few moments later the biggest man Matt had seen stepped out from the deep mahogany doors just to the right of the receptionists desk.

"Mr. Hardy?" he asked, looking over the smaller man. "Come in. My partner and I are ready for you." He motioned for Matt to follow him after he'd gotten a good look at the other man. He shut the doors behind him and motioned to a large chair set in front of the desk.

"Call me Matt, please," he said, taking the offered seat and looking over at the bald man and the tall one that had invited him. His heart was racing. He'd heard that they were the best and if they couldn't find whoever he was looking for then they had been taken hostage and killed as an unknown or they had just vanished. He hoped his friend was right.

"Ok, Matt, what can we help you with?" the tall man asked, sitting behind the desk and lacing his fingers. He was calm, cool, and collected but serious and a bit scary with his dark eyes and darker hair.

Matt looked over at the other man, bald with two different colored eyes. He sighed, trying to bring himself to open his mouth. "I'm looking for my brother…" he whispered finally, thinking of Jeff. "He's been missing for nine years, ten in December." Tears entered his eyes. "I'll pay you as much as I can for your time. I can get the money." Matt was getting upset thinking about the younger man and he knew it. "Please." He was whimpering.

"Whoa, slow down," the bald one said, holding up on hand. "We need some info on this kid first so we aren't running blind." He was soft but firm with his tone.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen Jeff in almost a decade. All I have is this picture of him during our last Christmas together," he said, wiping his eyes. He began to dig into his back pocket for his wallet. He opened it and pulled out the small wallet size photo of him and a ten year younger Jeff, both with Santa hats on and arms around the other's neck. They were laughing. "He's twenty-five now, twenty-six next month. He's a natural blond, green eyes. He was almost six foot when he ran away. You can't see it in here but he likes his hair long. Uh… he had his ears pierced before he left. I can give you more if you need it."

The bald man shook his head, watching the other take notes in a small pocket sized notebook. "Mark do we need more?" he asked, reaching for the photo in Matt's hands. He gently looked over the photo. The both of them were very handsome and he noticed that with time Matt had only grown more handsome. He figured the kid they were getting hired to find would be too.

"Do you have an idea where he would be now?" Mark asked, studying the picture for a moment before looking up into Matt's chocolate eyes.

Matt shook his head fiddling with his wallet before putting it back in his back pocket. "North maybe, somewhere busy like New York or something. He really liked it quiet but if he didn't want to be found, that's where to go ya know?" he said, watching Mark and his partner look at the picture even closer than they had.

Mark nodded, thinking how cute the other brother looked. If he wasn't going to be his next case he would've went after this kid for more than a friendly conversation. "Have you had any contact since then?" he asked, looking up, sure that if he kept staring he wasn't going to stop. "It'll give us a better than just here."

Matt shook his head again before a thought struck him. He sucked in an excited breath. "He sent our Dad a birthday card the next year with no return address. The postage mark said that it was from Pittsburgh though," he recalled, knowing that that card in particularly was hanging in his fathers bedroom, right next to his bed. He'd hung it there on his father's request because at that time he was too sick to get out of bed. Matt thought he was really going to lose him and apparently so did he. Gil had asked him to hang it there in case he did go that even though Jeff wasn't there physically, both of his sons were there.

"Alight, we'll start our search Mr. Hardy. We'll be contacting you twice a week with out information. I'm Mark Calloway, I'm the one you spoke to about this appointment and this here is my partner and brother Glenn Jacobs. If you find any new information that could help just call us of drop it off with Michelle, our secretary," Mark explained, standing and extending his arm.

Matt stood and took the offered hand. After the brisk, firm handshake he shook Glenn's, which was still firm but not as much as Mark's. "How much?"

Glenn shook his head. "You don't have to pay until we find him, call it an insurance policy," he said standing as well.

Mark sighed slightly. "We do it that way incase we can't find the person or if they are in some serious and sad cases are deceased or have been for a while. It makes it easier on the families so they don't have to think about a bill while they are grieving. In some extreme cases we can't find the person because they have died and no one has reported it or they have changed their names so frequently we just start going in circles," he explained, noticing the depressed look Matt was getting.

"He's not saying this to be depressing Mr. Hardy," Glenn said, shooting a glare at Mark. "We just want you to be aware of some things that might have happened or could possibly be going on. We want to be truthful and real with you."

Matt nodded. He knew. He was thankful for it too. "Thank you so much Mr. Calloway, Mr. Jacobs," he said, smiling. He took a small look down at the picture; it was only a copy, the original framed on his nightstand. "I hope you can find him. You're my last hope now," he admitted before leaving.

Matt's head was a whirlwind of how soon Jeff would be home. He hoped it would before Christmas. "Miss you Jeffro," he whispered, walking to his car and getting in. He sighed, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt, pulling loose the top button and smiling in relief. Maybe this year his Christmas wish would come true.

Matt drove home, excited with a new found hope in his chest. He felt like he was floating when he unlocked the door to his house and stepped in. Easily he danced around his living room, his little dog Lucas jumping up on his leg for attention. He smiled wider, picking the little pup up and making his way up to his room. He set Lucas down as he sat on the bed. "He's gonna be home soon Lucas, so you can finally meet him," he said, laying back and reaching for the picture frame next to his bed. Him, Jeff, and his ex-girlfriend Amy, all in swim wear at the beach. Jeff had a surfboard and he had Amy in his arms. He smiled wide, Jeff's blond hair had streaked in blue that matched the surfboards yellow frame with the small pin stripes of blue.

Tears started to fill Matt's eyes as he thought of Jeff and all the memories they had together. Every photo of a memory he loved he put up around his house. Him, his father, and Jeff were in every room thought out his home. Each day it made him think about what Jeff could look like now. Had he grown out his hair? Did he get more piercings? Did he get those tattoos he wanted? Did he have a girlfriend? Kids? All he knew was Jeff wasn't dead. He'd feel an empty spot in his heart if he were, just like when he thought of their mother. Jeff had to be out there somewhere. He had to be. Matt knew it, his heart told him Jeff was out there. Every part of his soul told him that Jeff was somewhere and he just needed found.

"Come home soon Jeff. I can't handle being let down anymore," Matt whispered, setting the picture back before drifting into silent thoughts. What would he do when Jeff came home? Would Jeff remember him? Did Jeff still love him? What did he look like? Had the years been kind to him? Would he still act so childish? Would he be completely serious with little room for fun? What if Jeff hated him now after all the years? What if Jeff didn't remember them? What if he really was dead and he just didn't want to think about it? He closed his eyes and all that came to his mind was Jeff.

"Oh Lucas, maybe we'll go for a walk to get our minds off Jeff for a bit. How bout that?" Matt said, petting the curled up pup lightly. "How about that?"

-------------------------

(A/N): I'm really sorry that it's getting me so long to get these chapters out to you. I have written them already and for the most part I just have to type them up and get them out but I just haven't had the motivation. That really sounds terrible huh? Anyway about the chapter. This is supposed to be from Matt's point of view about everything that's going on at the moment. This will probably be the only chapter that's based on Matt and his POV. Don't worry thought this isn't the only time you'll see Glenn and Mark though. Sorry that this A/N is a little random but I'm not very focused. So in the news has what's got me. Jeff got arrested for drugs and CM Punk (Phil) is dating Lita (Amy) and they have been for a year. I know that it really doesn't matter because it's their lives but it really kills some of the ideas that I get. Oh well, things happen. It's just… Phil and Amy… ehhh… Oh well song title is Back Home by Fort Minor. (Very Good Song)

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	4. Shallow Sleep

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 3**

AustinHardy I'm really sorry about that. It's my fault for just not taking the time to type this up. It does. I never wanted to see anything like that with Jeff. I'm glad you like it though. Yes they are good guys. I hope this was a quick update.

Alethea293 I'm glad then. It's ok. We all say stuff that's a little weird to write. It'll all come out soon!

Magz86 thanks. Of course Matt's gonna look for Jeff. Who wouldn't go looking for Jeff? Lol

.xx I'm glad. Yep sure are (sadly….) I'm sure all of us know about it now. Which is also a sad thing… I miss him too love.

Sunligh584 I'm glad you like it. I hope this was a quick update!

XwidowmakerX thank you very much.

Redsandman99 Yes he could…

NeroAnne so would. At least not until they can find him. Yep. Poor Marky. He does a lot. Your brother sounds hilarious. My brother does that stuff all the time when I'm just thinking out loud and sometimes it really does make sense. He also had a point though but I think Beth would've really attacked Amy over Jeff. Lol. I do too. The media crucified him. This is how I look at it. With everything Jeff goes through each week, he's 32 now, he's not exactly a spring chicken and his body isn't as strong as it used to be. He jumps off ladders 60 foot tall, swantons people that move and he ends up hurting his back. (Like I think it was wrestlemania and he did a leap frog over a 60 foot ladder and landed on his bum.) I would want some serious drugs too if I had all the medical issues he has that he took time off to take care of and RLS. I don't blame the man for having them. Now I don't believe that he would sell them or anything. I don't believe a word of that bullcrap. But then again I'm on a tirade. Sorry.

Seraphalexiel I agree. Exactly. Don't worry, Jeff isn't as bad off as he could be.

Before I forget: Ron=R-Truth Paul=Big Show Also I know that Kelly and Alicia actually have different names but just like Rey in Broken Home I can't call them by their real names because it sounds funny. Like Kelly Kelly's real name is Barbra. I also didn't know that about Alicia until after I started writing this and I'm just too lazy to fix it. (Her real name is Victoria.)

_**

* * *

Shallow Sleep**_

"Whatthefuckisthis?" a woman's voice squeaked. "Dammit Dolph, why do you bring me these kids? No one wants little boys covered in tattoos. Look at this honey, his whole right arm is covered in it." He sighed, her footsteps coming closer to Jeff's limp body.

Jeff groaned, his head killing him from the woman's voice. 'Where am I?' he mentally asked, cracking an eye open. He couldn't see anything past that dark black robe in front of him.

The tall dark woman squatted down and stroked the boys face. He was actually very lovely. "What's your name sweetie?" she asked, cupping his chin and looking into his gem like eyes. Those eyes could make her money. He really did have a lovely face, pale with those bright eyes.

"Jeff…" he murmured, throat dry and head aching. God he would kill for some of his pills back home. Maybe someone would have some good drugs to knock him out until the pain resided. "Yours?"

The woman gave a sweet smile, looking over his skinny frame with sympathy. "Call me Mama Melina love. You ever work as a prostitute?" she asked, completely open to this new boy about what was happening. She wasn't one to hide things and she wasn't going to lie. If he had, he could become a very nice asset to her in the future.

"Yes…"

"Are you good?"

"So, I've been told," Jeff whispered, a little cocky. He covered his eyes once she moved, the light hurting his eyes. "Where is this?"

The woman took another look over Jeff, seeing he was almost nothing but skin and bones. She was unable to ignore the track mark in his arms and she started to feel bad for him. "Don't worry dear, just rest for now. We can talk about it later," Melina said, brushing some blue hair out of his face before turning away to a tall raven-haired woman. "Gail baby, go get John and tell him to fix up the room next to his for our newest guest."

The woman nodded, running off quietly. She was only gone for a moment before she returned with a tall ebony man.

Jeff assumed this chocolaty man was John. He cracked open his eyes, making out just a little of both of their faces. Gail's was ivory, with lovely dark eyes, just slightly pink cheeks that made her look like she had a small amount of blush on. And the other man, his face was dark with little silver studs littering his face. One was in the middle of his lower lip, two in his left eyebrow and two in each ear. Jeff thought he looked hot.

"Papa is out," Gail said, taking Jeff's arm and draping it over her shoulders gently. She held her breath, Jeff smelling terrible.

Melina nodded. "Take him up."

Jeff felt himself being lifted, the chocolate man holding him like he were a bride crossing the threshold. He could feel Gail's hands smoothing his hair. "Who… are you?" he asked, sure that his breath reeked just as much as his body. After all when you lived on the streets you were happy enough to get money for food and drugs, pleasures like a toothbrush and toothpaste were something that just weren't thought of. Even if you did get them most of the time there was nowhere to brush them, or there was no reason to, the water was too dirty to even drink.

Gail looked up at the other man. "My name is Gail and this is Ron. He'll be in the room next to yours. I'll be over in the next wing. We'll take care of you. John and Ron are great," she explained, moving to open the door to his room. "Be easy with him Ron. He looks so frail."

Melina watched from the bottom of the stairs, eyes soft on the boy. She reminded him of so many that came that needed help, wanted help to over come some kind of pain. He sighed, turning back to the blond. "Now Nicky," she growled, all gentleness leaving her. "Every fucking time you bring me these drug addicted prostitutes. This one's on smack. Why do I even bother with you? Get out Nicky until you can find a pretty one, that's not on drugs!" She slapped the man across the face, leaving a dark red handprint on his right cheek. She shoved him towards the door, temper flaring at the incompetent man. She slammed the door, leaning against it. "Useless man, that's why I get my own girls and Paul gets out boys."

Jeff groaned in pleasure as a needle gently pierced the skin of his inner elbow. "Heroin?" he questioned, looking down. He sighed when he saw it led into and IV bag that was hanging from a bent wire hanger that was attached somehow around the tip of his bedpost. He blinked, trying to imagine that it was one of his favorite drugs. He just wanted to pain to go away.

"Around here that are no drugs love, just sex but if we're lucky sometimes the boys give us some," a female voice came. It was high pitched and soft with mischief.

Jeff looked around him. Gail was sitting next to hi, working on his IV while Ron was wiping his face with a cool damp cloth. It wanted to sigh in pleasure, that cloth felt great against his hot skin. Three other women were at the end of the bed and two men were standing just inside the door. "Who are you people?" he weakly asked, looking over the blond, brunette and caramel woman, then at the young brunette male and the older brunette with shoulder length hair.

Gail smiled, resting her hands on Jeff's. She pointed to the blond. "This is Kelly." She pointed to the brunette. "That's Layla." The caramel woman was next. "That's Alicia." She moved over to the men. "That baby is Cody and the other is John, he's the one we were talking about in the foyer," she said, hoping to make Jeff feel more at ease with his surroundings and all the people around him. She only hoped that no one started to be rude while he was getting settled.

"He's not as pretty as us and he sure isn't as hot as Randy," Layla said, nudging Alicia with her elbow. "Let's go, Randy was left alone with Amy. Who knows what she'll try doing to him if we don't get back soon."

Alicia nodded, sneering at Jeff and turning up her nose at him. "He's ugly," she said, following behind the other woman obediently.

Jeff merely chuckled. "Stuck up bitches in a whore house huh?" he questioned, feeling better than he had in years. This stuff he was hooked up to must be better than his normal drugs. He knew in the morning though the withdrawal would start and he'd be a real bitch from the pain, but at the moment he felt like he was home with Matt again. It felt great.

Cody smiled, coming closer. "Did Dolph get you too?" he asked, earning a good hard smack on the back of his head from John and a death glare from Kelly. "What?" He didn't know what he said that was so bad. He looked at the two before looking back at Jeff and hanging his head a little. "I'm sorry."

Jeff gave a small laugh, shocking everyone. He looked at the young boy and nodded. "Yeah he got me, fucked the hell outta me then hit me. That fucker wasn't even that good either," he said, watching Cody's eyes light up. "Get you too?" This kid reminded him of someone.

"Me and Randy," he said sitting on the bed and scooting closer to Jeff. This new stranger made him feel at ease, something he never normally felt when he was there. "What's your name?"

"Jeff," he yawned, looking over the innocent eyes. He was reminded suddenly of how he used to be with Matt. How innocent he was back then. How much Matt protected him. It brought tears to his eyes. He closed his eyes, trying to force them away.

Gail, once finished taping down the needle and getting the IV drip right, saw the tears and quickly said their work would start soon and they needed to get ready for it. He looked at Ron, smiling as he stayed, moving to sit on the other side of Jeff's bed. "Take care of him. He may be what we need," she whispered, closing the door. She hoped Jeff was what they needed.

"Matty…" Jeff whimpered, taking Ron's hand in his and letting the tears go. He rested in head in Ron's lap, his other hand wiping at his eyes every few minutes. He cried hard for only a few moments before it died down into silent tears.

"A lover?" Ron asked, stroking the soft hair. He easily began to hum to the distraught young man. It was soft and light but not terribly up beat. It fit the mood they had in the room, and hopefully if John was right about his voice opening up people, Jeff would open up to him.

"B-brother," he murmured, the stress of built up anguish and tears starting to take over and cause fatigue. He closed his heavy eyes and drifted into a dreamless slumber. It felt like only minutes later he was being woken by a small body crawling into his bed. He snapped awake, throwing the covers off of him and quickly pulling the string to the bedside lamp.

The light completely filled the room. Jeff then noticed it was only the boy from before, Cody that had crawled into his bed with him. When he looked closer Cody was nursing a fat lip and heavily bruised left cheek. "Cody?" he asked, reaching out and pulling Cody into his chest. "What happened to you?"

Cody looked up at Jeff, tears sparkling in his ice blue eyes. "H-he wants me, every night but it hurts so much and… and… if he… doesn't like it… he hits me so hard…" he sobbed, the tears flowing free as clung to Jeff's chest like a lost child to his mother. "I wasn't… good enough… tonight…" He tried to stop the tears by holding his breath for a moment, but failed to do so.

Jeff held Cody close to him, other bruises starting to show on the tanned skin. He could see the large handprints on Cody's long back and on his narrow hips. He hushed the younger man and stroked his short brown hair. "Why haven't you told someone?" he questioned softly, trying to sound like Matt used to when he was upset. "Melina sounds nice, she could stop it."

"What if she gets angry Jeff?" She'll throw me out if I complain too much. I don't have anywhere to go…" he paused, the tears seemingly starting to ease before they suddenly started falling harder and faster but minutely quieter.

"Hush now, we'll take care of it. Don't worry Cody. I'll talk to you, not like I have anything to lose," he whispered, cupping Cody's chin to look up at him to see that he wasn't lying. He smiled, pulling the covers over them. He felt Cody nuzzle into him like a kitten and he began to wonder about the youth and how old he really was. "How old are you?"

Cody looked up, pulling his face away from Jeff's chest. "What?" he asked, completely thrown off by the question. "Why?"

"You look like a baby still. I've seen kids like you on the streets, trying to sell but end up getting robbed, killed, or raped because they are so young and naïve. I just wanted to know really," he said, scooting up to lean against the headboard, one arm behind his head, the other around Cody's shoulders.

Cody muttered something under his breath, cheeks starting to flare with color. He buried his head deeper into Jeff's chest.

Jeff tried to mull over the mumbled words, hoping his old habits of eavesdropping on Matt and his telephone conversations hadn't died. After a moment he decided that they had. "What was that?" he asked, finally giving up on trying to make the words out.

"Seventeen," Cody said, pulling away from Jeff completely. He was ashamed at how old he was working there. "I've been here for over a year. Mama Melina takes good care of me."

Jeff wasn't surprised. "I understand. I've been on the streets for almost ten years," he said, surprised that it was so easy to talk about leaving and the last ten years he'd spent more or less alone.

"But you're so pretty Jeff, why would you be out there?" Cody asked, astounded by Jeff's confession. "You should have a wife and kids or something. You don't look that old."

"I'm twenty-five, twenty-six next month. I… uh… I don't really like talking about why I'm out there." He was silent, thinking of home, his dad, Matt. "I ran away when I was fifteen. I really haven't had contact with my family since then. I'm sure Dad and Matt have moved on. I'm pretty sure they've already forgotten about me, but I met Shannon. He's my roommate and best friend. He's really sweet and extremely mouthy. He's the one who helped me when I got here." He took a deep breath, looking down at the younger man.

Cody looked up expectantly, hoping for more from Jeff. He was silent as Jeff looked away.

"He taught me about sex and drugs and soon we were best friends. We do everything together." He closed his eyes, he couldn't look at Cody when he opened them and looked down at the covers over their laps. He was ashamed of what he was telling Cody, but he couldn't help telling him. For once it felt nice to have someone listen to him. "He was my real 'first'. I hadn't had sex before I ran away and rape on the street is no way a first time. We were so blowed but it felt good and after that we've been inseparable," he explained, looking down into Cody's eyes after a moment of silence. "You should go back. I don't want you to get in trouble." He really didn't want Cody to get into trouble but he also needed some time after everything he'd admitted.

Cody nodded, mulling over everything Jeff had told him. He leaned in and kissed Jeff on the cheek. One question was burning at him and he wanted to ask. "Who's Matt?" he finally asked, getting the courage to speak up ad he got out of the bed. "Is he someone special?"

Jeff bit his lower lip, nodding. Yeah, Matt was someone very special. It hurt to hear Matt's name from someone else's mouth. He forced himself to smile through the pain that was inside his chest. "Yeah…"

Cody could feel that he'd some how upset Jeff. He started to fidget his fingers. "Night Jeff," he whispered, hoping that he hadn't hurt Jeff terribly with whatever he'd said.

"Night," Jeff murmured back, sitting up completely as Cody left without another word. He pulled his knees to his chest and bit down on his lower lip again. He wanted to keep quiet in this new place. The tears were inevitable though. Everyday he relieved running away, why he did it, how much it hurt his family. "Oh Matty." He sighed, silent tears cooling on his burning cheeks. "What have I done? What am I even doing?"

The tears stung his eyes and his lungs burned from taking in so much air. He laid back, pulling the blankets over him. He reached out for the light and turned it off. In the night all he could hear was his heartbeat that was steadily filling the silent room.

"Do you still love me Matt? Would you like to see me? Would you accept me? Would you hate what I've become? I've wanted to come home to you but… but I'm too ashamed to now. I'm just a common whore now Matt. I'm so worthless…" he whispered, finally easing into sleep.

His dreams were filled with nothing but Matt. All the time they spent together. What Matt looked liked, if he had kids, his wife.

Jeff was restless throughout the night, tossing and turning, the withdrawal starting to take him over. He cried out, sweat starting to pour down his face, tears following making his mattress underneath him damp. "Matty!" he called, reaching into the darkness for nothing in his sleep.

Next door, Ron held his sleeping patron of the night. He'd heard Jeff's cry and he knew it had started. "It'll get better Jeff, I promise," he whispered, looking towards the ceiling for hope that Jeff got through the night because he knew they second night would be the hardest.

------------------------

(A/N): So this is chapter 4. I know that I couldn't tell a lot in the last chapter when I replied to your reviews because it was a different kind of chapter but I hope this helps out a little now that we're back to Jeff. So yeah when I said Paul it meant the Big Show. That's one strange couple but it works and I like it. I hope that you guys liked this chapter and all the introductions of all the other characters. Don't worry either, Shannon will come back sometime later. Song title is Shallow Sleep by Hyde. (A very hot and very talented Japanese rock artist. If you get a chance you should look him up.)

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	5. Here To Stay

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 4**

Redsandman99 Yeah

Seraphalexiel Yeah. Poor guy. Yeah. I wanted them to get close

NeroAnne I'm glad. I really don't like going off on them. I agree. Yep! Lol Nope. Yeah. Well, some girls are just stuck on them selves. I agree. Yep. Yeah. Yep! Oh yeah. Well thank you. Sorry for the wait.

Slashdlite I'm glad. Yeah. Yes he is. Yeah I was having trouble with it too when I was trying to read one of NeroAnne's fics. I don't know what was going on. Thank you.

XwidowmakerX Well thank you. I'm glad you like it.

Magz86 Thanks!

Alethea293 I'm sorry. Yeah. Lol. Poor Mr. Ziggles. I'm loving that now. Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

InYourHonor Thanks!

Paul = Big Show Ron = R-Truth John = John Morrison

_**

* * *

Here To Stay**_

Days came and went and Jeff spent them alone. He's seen Ron only twice, checking on him, he presumed. Cody had been in once, only to be shooed out by Gail only minutes later. He'd seen Gail more than anyone. She spent her time changing his clothes and bed sheets and feeding him small amounts of semi solid foods like jello and puddings and cleaned up his room. She also gave him the medication that helped with his withdrawal through his IV. He was more than a little happy that he'd spent the time alone because he knew that he was probably nothing but a total bitch with how much pain he was in.

Jeff didn't know how many days had gone by before the IV was taken out and he was sentenced to dealing with the pain alone. He was sure that they had been giving him a slight sedative so he could go through the worst part a little easier.

He sighed, the curtains drawn tight against the outside sun. That pain wasn't as intense but he was till hurt. He looked around the room, really looking at it for the first time since he'd been there.

A ceiling fan hung above the center of the room. To the left side of his bed was a door he'd never used or seen anyone use, the right a closet. Gail had put some clothes in there for him. Above his left bedside tabled was a small window that Jeff ignored. He didn't want any sunlight in the room if he could help it. At the foot of his bed was a trunk then about two feet from that was the door to the outside hall, which he could barely remember.

Easing into sitting on the edge of his bed, he rubbed his face, trying to get the strength and energy to get up. He slowly found his feet, knees shaky and legs all over weak. Holding onto the bed Jeff tried maneuvering his way to the door, hands finally finding the cool handle after a moment of shuffling over the deep red-carpeted floor. Twisting the handle he opened the door and squinted. The bright lights outside his room were blinding his dark orientated eyes. After a moment of adjustment he looked over the house and found it lavishly draped in velvets, furs, and rhinestones.

"I fucking died and got rich," he muttered, eyeing the end of the stairs and the dark haired woman. He held on to the banister as he slowly made his way to the stairs.

"Jeff no," Ron rumbled, spotting Jeff from across the landing and hurrying over. He threw in arm over Jeff's shoulders and led him back to his room. He shut the door and picked Jeff's small frame up to place him back in bed. "Mama Melina will be upset if you aren't 100% and walking around." He sighed, looking over Jeff's look of annoyance.

Jeff sighed, leaning against his pillows. "Needed air Ron," he whispered, looking up into the chocolate eyes. "Need to see Shannon, get my things, play my rent…" He needed to do a lot of things and paying his rent so

"Jeff you've been out for almost two weeks. You're too weak to get out at the moment. Wait," he paused, knowing Jeff wasn't listening to him anymore. He tipped Jeff's chin up so their eyes met. "I'll take you back when we can. I promise." He wasn't lying to Jeff. He would take him back when Jeff had the strength.

"I have to go back Ron! I have to get Matt's picture," he said hurriedly, thinking what would happen if Shannon lost their apartment. Their stuff would be thrown out and whatever was of value would be stolen, and the frame Matt's picture was in was an old fashioned bronze frame that was worth almost a hundred bucks.

Ron nodded. "We'll go soon. When you get up the strength okay?" he asked, resting his hand on Jeff's. "I know as soon as they get you 'tested' you'll start work right after that but it's not so bad here. Mama Melina and Papa Paul pay the bills, the food, everything, even clothes if we do well. It's ok once you learn the rules and Mama Melina seems to like you already," he said, lacing his fingers with Jeff's.

They sat for a moment in silence before the door flung open and Cody flew in, throwing his arms around Jeff's neck. He didn't even mind how bad the other man smelled. "I was so worried about you Jeffy!" he whispered, trying not to yell in Jeff's ear out of excitement. He pulled away and kissed Jeff on the cheek.

Jeff looked over Cody's bruised face, his right cheek a beautiful shade of blue and purple, his lower lip split on the left side. "Cody," he whispered, anger flaring inside him as was his protective manner. He touched the bruised flesh lightly. "We're going to talk to Melina now!"

Ron held Jeff in place. "Jeff not yet. If she sees you walking around she'll start testing you," he warned, holding Jeff tightly against his chest. "Cody, please, tell him…."

Cody nodded, ready to tell Jeff to rest and it could wait for later but just as he opened his mouth the light to the ceiling fan snapped on and as it blinded Jeff, in stepped the dark headed woman from down stairs and a giant bald man Jeff had never seen before. "Mama Melina… Papa Paul," he whispered, looking down at their feet.

"I see you're livid now," Melina said, walking over to Jeff's bedside, waving Ron and Cody away from the man's side. "Now boys, little Jeff here needs rest. How are you feeling?"

Jeff squinted, covering his eyes before letting them adjust. "Fine, but I need to talk to you about Cody," Jeff said, his voice serious. He wasn't playing around. He wasn't going to see someone like Cody get the hell beat out of him like he did. He wasn't going to let it happen like that.

Melina chuckled. "So fiery. My patrons love that," she said stroking back his blond, red, black, and blue hair. "You know you really are quiet lovely Jeff."

"He looks ready for testing Melina. He's got enough strength to talk with an attitude he should have enough to test," the big man Cody had called 'Papa Paul'.

"Don't be silly Paul," she mused, "He's just gotten over the withdrawal. Now what's on your mind doll?" She smiled, Jeff's green eyes getting darker.

Jeff frowned. He wasn't getting taken seriously. "Look at him! He's getting the hell beat out of him by that guy that gets him all the time. Not one of your workers should have that happen, even if they like it rough. Cody doesn't like it and the pay suffers. You should get rid of the crazy fuck hurting him or I'll do it one night real soon," he snapped, taking Cody's hand in his and squeezing it lightly. He'd protect Cody if no one else would.

Melina looked taken back. "If Cody had a problem he would have come to me," she said, getting a little annoyed with Jeff's condescending tone. "Wouldn't you Cody?"

Cody looked down at his hands. "Mama Melina, Hunter had… he's been hurting me if I don't do the best but I can't do any better than my best," he piped in, fiddling with his fingers before looking up, making sure that she could see his right cheek. "He hits me almost every night."

"That son-of-a-bitch," Paul muttered, turning and leaving the room, face red in anger and protection.

"Well, little spit fire, you do seem ready for testing. I think later today would be good enough," Melina snapped, getting up from the bed, ready to leave.

"Wait, Mama Melina, it's so late in the day and you have so much to do this evening. Why don't we wait until tomorrow when everyone is here to observe like you like," Ron interrupted, hoping to save Jeff from Melina's irrational side, at least for a day.

"You're right Ron. We'll wait but you and Cody will be the ones testing him," she said, getting up and leaving without another look or word.

"Oh Jeff, you made Mama Melina upset," Cody said, sitting next to Jeff again, leaning his head on the other man's tattooed shoulder. He smiled, looking up at the older man. "Please be gentle with me tomorrow though. I can't be too tired to work."

"Tested? What did she mean?" Jeff asked, looking up at Ron before looking down at Cody as he wrapped an arm around him. "Well?" He wasn't getting an answer out of them.

"It means you bottom and top to see what you're the best at so we know what to uh… tell the customers what they may like," Cody explained, blushing madly.

"Everyone watched to see how you are. It's to beat the pride out of you," Ron continued, sitting on Jeff's other side. "Don't worry, I'm not as rough as Dolph. I won't hurt you."

Jeff nodded, rubbing his face. "Thank you Ron, I wouldn't have known what to do," he said, leaning against the dark man. "Don't worry Cody, I'll be gentle. I don't really like to rough."

"Will you pretend I'm Matt?" Cody asked, thinking of what Jeff had said that Matt had been someone special.

Jeff tensed, unable to open his mouth. He remembered telling Cody that Matt was someone special but he hadn't told him that Matt was his brother. Only Ron knew from the first night he'd spent there. He didn't think Cody would bring it up again but he also didn't think that he would be sleeping with the younger man either. "I… uh…" he whimpered, looking up at Ron for some type of help.

"Hey Cody, how bout you bring up something cool for Jeff to drink. He's got to be thirsty after all this time," Ron interrupted, trying to end the tense silence that had fallen over them.

Cody nodded, getting up and walking out without a second thought. He turned at the door and smiled at Jeff. "Thank you for standing up to Mama Melina about Hunter. I owe you everything," he murmured, scuffing his feet.

Jeff smiled, watching as Cody left. Once Cody was out of earshot he sighed, he was so naïve but it was a cute naïve.

"He doesn't know does he?" Ron asked, holding Jeff to him. "About Matt."

Jeff shook his head. "He's too young to really understand all this," he muttered, pushing his face into the crook of Ron's neck. "I miss him everyday. I just want to see how he's doing now."

"Is he why you left?"

Jeff shook his head. "Matt was more than my brother, he was my best friend. Ho-how did you know about me running away?" he asked pulling away. He remembered suddenly that he'd only talked to Ron a few minutes before he passed out.

"Cody told me you ran away as a kid. They wouldn't let him in so he wanted me to take care of you. He really likes you and he didn't want you to run away from here," Ron explained, keeping his hands laced with Jeff's. He was being completely honest with Jeff. "He's never been so attached to someone like this before."

Jeff was silent. It was a great feeling to be needed, wanted again. He smiled when Cody returned with a tall glass of cold lemonade for him. "Cody, I can't pretend you're Matt," he said finally, taking a sip of the sweet drink and looking up at the younger man. He couldn't let it go on in Cody's head that his relationship with Matt was different than siblings.

Cody's smile fell. "I see. I'm sorry that I brought it up. I'll go, so you can rest," he said, biting his lower lip and moving away from the two on the bed. He was a little hurt with Jeff's forwardness but he could handle it.

"You have to let me finish before you go," Jeff said, lowly. He bit his lower lips quickly, finally allowing someone to get close to him. "Matt is my older brother. I can't pretend that I'll be… err… in bed with my brother."

Cody nodded, heart thudding in his chest. He felt terrible. "I'm so sorry Jeff. I didn't know. I thought… he was… ya know… someone… different." Cody stumbled over his words. "I just wanted to be close to you like that…" he murmured, moving back to sit on the edge of the foot of Jeff's bed. He wished he hadn't brought it up and looked so naïve in front of Jeff and Ron.

Jeff motioned for Cody to come sit back by him. "It's fine Cody. I rather you be special for being you than someone from my past," he said, holding Cody to his chest after setting his glass on his nightstand. "You don't have to worry. I'm not leaving you either. I promise."

Cody gave a watery smile, slinging to Jeff as he began to lightly cry. "We'll take care of you. I promise!" he whimpered. He really wanted Jeff to stay with him. He wanted to keep this feeling of attachment for as long as he could.

Jeff smiled, wondering if this was what Matt felt when he'd been hurt or upset. He hoped it was because he felt so good. It felt great to have Cody holding onto him like he used to hang onto Matt.

"Well isn't this a lovely fag convention," a deep voice chuckled. "You've never cozied up to me like that Cody."

Cody tensed in Jeff's arms, wiping his face before looking at the tall man. "H-hi Randy," he stuttered, taking Jeff's hand in his as he started to shake.

Jeff looked up at the tall man. He had tattoos too, all over his arms and one that peaked out over his shoulders. He was delectable looking though, his dark tanned skin and completely muscled body. He would've gladly picked him out to be his next job if his attitude wasn't so shitty.

"This new kid that good? I'm hurt, after all, I was your tester Cody," Randy purred, leaning against the doorframe clothed in nothing but a pair of black hot pants. "You never visit my bed anymore."

Jeff felt Cody squeeze his hand tighter. "Hey bubbled butt get off the kids nuts. He's mine now. Pisses you off though, don't it? New guy gets the best-looking stud in here? He is a cute bed partner isn't here? What more do I need?" Jeff asked, taking his hand from Cody's and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in tight. "Sorry but this cute ass belongs to me now." Jeff leaned in, pressing his lips to Cody's softly before pulling away. "You and your spankies can try and chase someone else now, especially with that _little _package in there." He waved Randy off, a defiant smile covering his lips.

Randy scowled, standing straight up. "You'll pay for that rainbow boy," he growled, turning on his heels and leaving.

Cody was visibly blushing. "Jeff…" he murmured, running the tips of his fingers over Jeff's bare chest.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you," Jeff said, a moment later, allowing Cody the room to move. "Who was that asshole anyway?" He looked over at Ron who was at the moment shaking his head in slight disbelief.

"Where did you learn to be so cocky?" Ron asked, looking up at Jeff and sighing.

"Shannon taught me when I met him on the streets. There is no such thing as a sweet natured hooker," Jeff explained, running a hand through his loose hair.

"He's one of the oldest ones here. Well, the oldest to live here. Mama Melina dotes on him. The ladies love him and so did I when I first got here," Cody murmured, wrapping his arms around himself. "When Alicia and Layla got here he dropped me like a bad habit." He got quieter. "I never say it coming."

Jeff knew the feeling. "We'll just have to have to piss him off tomorrow at this test shit," he said smiling down at Cody. His smile fell when he saw the tears in Cody's eyes. "Hey, hey there… don't cry."

Cody shook his head, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, it just hurts still," he whimpered, pushing away Jeff's comforting arms.

"You'll find someone perfect Cody, look at Mama Melina and Papa Paul," Ron said, trying to reach out to Cody with his words. "Remember what Amy said? Mama Melina was a prostitute and Papa Paul stole her away to marry her and open her own house."

Cody merely smiled. "I hope so."

Ron knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere talk to Cody at the moment so he turned his attentions to Jeff. "Jeff, don't take this the wrong way but you need a shower," he said, laughing at the blank stare he received from the other man.

Jeff started to laugh. "I've been laying here for two weeks sweating my balls off. Gail was the only one to even give me a washrag bath, not like I'm complaining though. She has a nice set," Jeff defended, pouting at Ron, after his laughter fit subsided, like he used to at Matt.

Ron rolled his eyes, getting up and opening the door Jeff had never seen being used. "If you don't already know, this is a bathroom. You'll be sharing with John. He's really nice and wanted to know about your condition. He gets a little queasy around needles so you should see him more often now," he explained, moving to help Jeff up and into the bathroom.

"You getting in with me?" Jeff queried, shaking his hips that were loosely clad in oversized sleep pants. "Because Cody would really be better."

"And why's that?" Ron asked, turning on the hot tap after sitting Jeff down on the toilet seat. He turned back and filtered in the cool water to make it close to a perfect temperature.

"I might just attack you, piercings make me horny," Jeff laughed, sticking his tongue out at Ron, showing his silver barbell.

Cody blushed, thinking of Jeff and Ron. "I think all of his piercings look good," he piped in, earning a humored look.

"I'll use mine on you real good tomorrow," Jeff said, once again licking his lips just to show off the rod.

Cody blushed harder, covering his cheeks with his hands.

"Boy enough now. You need a shower," he said, pointing at Jeff before pointing at Cody. "And you need to get dressed for tonight." He earned two groans before Cody got up and trudged away.

"Party pooper," Jeff mumbled, stepping into the strong spray and sighing in pleasure. "Aah… heaven."

----------------------------------

(A/N): Ahh… Chapter 5. Done! Yay! So Ron and Cody spend some time with Jeff and the appearance of Randy. Now I don't plan on Randy being a bad guy though out the entire story. He's just too cute to do that too. Anyway. I have one more chapter that needs to be typed up and sent out and I can continue on the story. I hope everyone is enjoying it! Next chapter will be up soon!! Song title is Here To Stay by KoRn.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	6. Feed You With A Kiss

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 5**

NeroAnne No not really. ! I agree. Yay again! He is. I'm glad you like it so much love!

Slashdlite I don't really know. I wasn't thinking about anything like that until you brought it up really. Of course. Lol. I'm gald!

Seraphalexiel Yes he is! Exactly. I'm glad. And thank you. He might still be a "bad guy" for a few more chapters but he'll be justified for it.

Redsandman99 I do too. Yep!

_**

* * *

Feed You With A Kiss**_

Cody eased into the dark room, wondering if he should wake the other man. "Ron," he roughly whispered, tip-toeing over to the dark man's bed. "Ron."

"What?" Ron groaned, rolling over to face the young man. "Cody? Why aren't you in bed?" He pulled away from the vibrant red head he'd entertained the evening before. "Go in the bathroom and wait for me."

Cody nodded, hurrying into the bathroom Ron shared with Amy. He waited and moments late he was joined with his friend, now in a pair of gym shorts. "I'm sorry. I know it's late, well early, but I'm scared," Cody confessed, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, clasping and unclasping his hands in nervousness. He was sure that Ron would just tell him that he was just over reacting.

"About later?" Ron asked, yawning and wondering what time it really was.

Cody nodded. "What if they don't like it and throws me and Jeff out? What if he accidentally hurts me? What if I can't make it feel good and I look bad for Mama Melina? What if Jeff doesn't like it?" he burst out, keeping his voice low. "I just want it to be over with so he can stay." Ron sighed, sitting next to Cody. "He's not like Randy. He's not going to hurt you like that or try and make you look bad. Cody, he cares about you. If he didn't do you think he would have told you about Matt?" he asked, stroking the short brown hair as Cody laid his head on his shoulder. "Now go back to your room, that new blond may get upset if you aren't there when she wakes."

Cody nodded, hugging Ron quickly before jumping up and going towards the door. "Thank you," he said, turning and leaving.

Ron sighed, shaking his head at the younger male. Cody worried too much. "Jeff was right. Cody you are so young and naïve," he murmured, returning to his own bed with his last night's lover.

Jeff groaned as he woke up and for the first time since he's been off drugs he was hungry. He heard the other patrons leaving as he stood and shakily made his way to the closet. He pulled out his jeans from the night Dolph has attacked him, now clean, and a long sleeved mesh shirt that stopped just above his midriff. Pulling out a deep royal purple short-sleeved shirt he pulled them both on. Everything fit to a tee and hugged him in all the right spots. He looked himself over with a smile. He noticed he'd gained a little weight back so he didn't look so sickly but he still needed to gain more to look healthy again.

"Well don't you look fuckable."

Jeff turned, his eyes meeting the sharp blue ones of Randy, still only in a pair of black hot pants and still looking hot.

"Really now?" Jeff questioned, cocking his hip to one side and resting a fist on it. "Bet you want a piece of me too, don't you? I mean since I got Cody and all, see what makes me better?"

Randy chuckled. "That little snot isn't worth much to me, a good fuck until I got in good with Melina. I have free reign in this house, so watch yourself or you'll be back on the streets fucking bums for chump change to score," he said coldly. "You will never be better than me in anyway. I get the girls and they love it. Even the girls around here, right Amy?"

A tall red head stepped in the door, holding onto Randy like she was being forced to. "Right," she mumbled, looking up at Jeff. She gasped, her eyes widening and she realized who it was in front of her. "Jeff?" She was surprised to see him.

"A-Amy…" Jeff was in shock. He'd never given thought that the Amy everyone had talked about was Matt's girlfriend. A million questions were running through his head as the girl was dragged off by Randy, all of them about Matt and if Amy would tell him where he was. He wasn't ready to face Matt, not yet, not even if he could help it. He tried chasing them, hunger forgotten as dizziness took over and sent him crashing to his knees at the foot of his bed.

As if on cue, Cody was in holding a large grapefruit, a few sugar packets, a bottle of water, two spoons, and a small knife. "Jeff?" he queried, hurriedly dropping his belongings on the bed and helping Jeff to be a seated position on said bed.

"I'm fine. What's that?" he asked forcing himself to get away from his thoughts of Matt or else he was going to be a wreck.

Cody silently flushed. "Some breakfast. When Amy first came here she was hooked too and we had to give her some lighter foods for a while," he explained, moving to take the grapefruit in his hands and cut it down the center. He stabbed a spoon into it and smiled. "You need to build up your strength. This'll help."

Jeff only nodded, taking the fruit and without noticing the bitterness, ate every bit of it, his hand feeding him more and more until it was completely gone, leaving his stomach to rumble still slightly.

Cody only watched as he handed over the other half to Jeff, who also scarfed that one down. He smiled happily, taking the empty rinds. He handed Jeff the water bottle. "I'm glad you're eating good," he said, looking down at the devoured grapefruit.

Jeff lowered the cool water, feeling a little embarrassed but smiled too. "Couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for making me feel comfortable here, and for breakfast," he said hugging Cody close for a minute. "When will it start?"

Cody knew what Jeff was asking about. "Soon. They are getting the parlor ready wit the red velvet covers, way better than these." He patted Jeff's mattress for emphasis. "You look really good," he said, looking Jeff over from head to toe. He really did look fantastic, even if some of the clothes he had on were girls clothes.

"Really?"

Cody nodded.

"Wanna have a practice round?" he joked, smiling at the way Cody's cheeks lit right up. He was reminded of himself with Cody, that constant state of being unsure and wanting to be accepted. Now he knew what Matt felt from their years together and he liked it. "You're too cute Cody."

A light knock at the door showed a smiling Gail, a black and red sundress on her, hugging her small waist and showing off her nicely shaped chest. "Ready Cody?" he asked, holding out her hand to the boy.

Cody nodded, picking his things up and pecking Jeff on the cheek.

Jeff watched as Cody left with all he'd come in with and sighed. He didn't want to get too attached to Cody. He didn't want to have these feelings and then have him or Cody leave the house.

"Your ears are smokin'."

Jeff scowled, looking up at Ron, who at the moment reminded him of being at home with Matt. "Yeah so?" he asked, remembering the same fight with Matt and how they always played out. He wondered if Ron would give him the same response as Matt used to.

"Your brain is on fire."

Jeff chuckled. It wasn't the exact same response as Matt had always used but it was close enough. "Shouldn't you be down getting ready too?" he asked, standing and making his way to the doorway with only slight difficulty. He looked up at Ron with a triumphant smile.

"Actually, I'm here to help you down. Cody'll go first," he explained, taking Jeff's arm and resting it over his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around Jeff's small waist for support, his hand holding Jeff's belt loop for support, his other hold Jeff's hand too. "I don't want you to fall down the stairs. Believe me, it hurts."

Jeff nodded, concentrating more on moving his weak legs and keeping steady with Ron's help. He didn't take the time to look over the house as they went down the stairs and into the door to the right. Once inside it was beyond beautiful. Red velvet covered the couches surrounding the large round bed, also covered in red velvet and black pillows. The sheets were shiny like silk and red as well. The carpet and walls matched the bed, the walls crimson red and the plush carpet a deep onyx. "Wow…"

Ron smiled, this room was only used for testing, shows, or special parties, all of which were rare. "No profanity, they hate it. Just a little tip," he whispered, getting Jeff over to the bed and letting him stand on his own. He moved to sit in the nearest spot.

In mere minutes, the room was filling with the other members. Layla and Alicia on Randy's arms, John, Amy, and Kelly, Melina and Paul, and finally Gail, with Cody entered.

Everyone seated themselves comfortably, excluding Melina, she stood, wrapping an arm wound Cody, who was also left standing, before looking at Jeff with a smile. "Now this is simple. You are to have an outstanding round of sex with Cody. Do not hurt him. Do not acknowledge us. You have to finish and so does he. I only keep grade A meat and if it isn't good enough, you have two options," she explained, smiling sweetly and holding Cody closer. "One is to get your things and get out or you can stay as a cook or maid, nothing more nothing less. If you do stay as one of those your room will be moved down into the kitchen. Do you understand?"

Jeff nodded, his heart racing. He never thought his performance in sex would one day be depended on for a place to stay.

"Now, if this round is good and Paul and I like it, you will go another round with Ron to see how good you are at taking it. This can make up from the beginning if it is bad. We can always sell you just like one of my girls if need be. Now, Cody, go help Jeff undress," she said, voice going from stern to a deep purr as she patted Cody on the arm.

Cody blushed, moving over to Jeff and began to pull at the tight purple shirt. He breathed out in relief when Jeff raised his arms and allowed the shirt to be pulled off of him.

Jeff smirked. Cody was just too cute and seemed like a virgin. He gently grabbed Cody by the hands and wrapped them around his neck. He lips met Cody's in a soft kiss, easing them open effortlessly. His eyes closed and his hands sprung to life, pulling off Cody's loose t-shirt and easily starting to toy with the pink nipples. He plucked and ran his fingers over the pink nubs. His tongue invaded Cody's mouth, tasting every bit of the younger man he could. He growled, Cody's little mewls of pleasure filling him with need and want.

Cody could feel his jeans tightening around him. "Jeff," he whimpered, fingers clawing at the ruby red mesh shirt.

Jeff merely groaned, one of Cody's brave hands moving down to cup the arousal in his jeans. His lips traveled down from Cody's lips to his neck, delicately nipping at the strong pulse. "Taste good," he murmured, easing Cody back on the velvet blankets. He crawled over Cody, smoothing back his short brown hair and kissing his lips lightly.

Cody moaned softly, Jeff's fingers sliding down his chest and starting on his jeans. He lifted his hips, allowing Jeff to pull his jeans and black boxer briefs off. His erection was bobbing in the cool air of the room. "Jeff," he whimpered, his hands once again fisting in the mesh shirt. He needed, wanted, had to be touched.

Jeff pulled away from Cody, yanking his shirt off and slipping his own jeans off at the foot of the bed. He crawled back up to the youth, kissing his lips as he too the erection in his hand and started stroking.

Cody hissed in Jeff's mouth, fingers digging into Jeff's shoulders. After a moment his hands started to move over Jeff's chest, plucking the pert nipples and earning little moans. "Jeff," he moaned, arching up into Jeff's touch, wanting so much more.

Jeff smiled, brushing his hair to the side before nipping down Cody's neck. "Need lube," he whispered taking one of Cody's hands in his..

Almost magically, a small clear tube was tossed on the bed, and snatched up by Jeff.

Cody looked up with half lidded eyes as Jeff uncapped the tube and poured some on his fingers. He's never felt so good, never had sex been as good as it was with Jeff right then.

Jeff leaned back in, kissing Cody hard as he eased one finger into the tight canal. He groaned, Cody was going to be so tight around him. It was going to feel amazing. He continued kissing Cody as he added another and another once he felt Cody was ready for it.

"Please Jeff," he begged, thrusting his hips into Jeff's before slamming back down on the other man's fingers. "I need you."

Jeff smiled, smothering his cock in lube before making his way between Cody's legs and slowly started to slip into the tight orifice. He sunk in slowly, resting his forehead against Cody's when he was fully inside. "So tight…." He was breathing hard, mouth moving next to Cody's ear.

Cody hissed in pleasure, wrapping his legs around Jeff's waist. He felt Jeff start to penetrate deeper and groaned. He moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck. He was hitting him right where it felt the best. "Please…"

Jeff nodded, wrapping his arms around Cody shoulders and starting to pull out of the tight body. Once the tip was the only part left in he started back in, moans slipping from his and Cody's lips. "Faster?" he asked kissing Cody gently.

Cody shoo his head, somehow flipping them so he was on top of Jeff. He rested his hands on Jeff's chest as he rode him, going slow before speeding up.  
Jeff," he groaned, Jeff's hand starting to stroke him as hips moved hurriedly to meet his.

Melina smiled. Jeff wasn't too bad really. She decided he was a keeper and because of that, she was going to send Ron in early. She motioned for the other man to get in the action, her smiled saying she wanted it and was pleased with the show she was getting.

Ron nodded, pulling off his shirt and getting into the bed with the other two. He slipped his arms around Cody, fingering the soft tan skin of his cock. He kissed up Cody's neck, this being the first time he'd ever been with Cody like this. He hands moved over to Cody's moving hips, stilling them as he nipped at the soft skin of his shoulder. "Really do taste good," he whispered, leaning forward with Cody. His lips met Jeff's in a heated kiss. He groaned, Jeff tasting just as good as Cody and a hand massaging him through his gym shorts.

"Undress him," Cody breathed, easing off of Jeff with a sigh. "We can have fun with three of us." He giggled, slipping into Ron's warm arms as Jeff sat up.

Jeff smiled wickedly. "C'mere," he said, motioning for Ron to come closer.

Ron did just that, Jeff's hands fiddling with his waistband. He groaned, his dark cock hardening rapidly in Jeff's soft, experienced hand.

Jeff licked his lips, leaning in and taking the head in his mouth while Cody was kissing Ron roughly. He groaned, Cody's hand moving on his slick cock. He wanted back in that tight body and Ron inside him. He rolled his tongue over Ron's cock, teasing the head with his tongue ring before pulling away. He was sure Ron was fully hard because he couldn't fit too much more in his mouth.

Cody pulled away from Ron breathless, he'd never experienced how it felt with a tongue ring pressing against his tongue or a labret stud coolly touching his chin. Jeff was pulling at his to get back on top of him. He nodded, straddling Jeff and relaxing so the thick member could slip back inside of him.

Jeff growled, guiding his throbbing dick back inside the tight pucker. "Cody," he murmured, pulling the younger man to rest against him. He kissed his softly, pulling away to look up at Ron with half lidded eyes. "Want you inside."

Ron smiled, grabbing the forgotten lube and coating his own fingers. He leaned over Cody, kissing Jeff as he slipped a finger inside. It felt amazing to have their two pierced tongues fight for dominance in Jeff's mouth.

Jeff groaned, the pleasure around his cock great but having someone starting to enter him was delicious. "Ron," he whimpered, wanting to be filled. " Hurry…"

Ron nodded, stretching Jeff just a little more before lathering his own cock in lube. "Kiss him," he instructed in Cody's ear. He waited until Cody had one hand wound in Jeff's hair and lips locked in a deep kiss before easing his swollen head in Jeff's waiting orifice.

Jeff cried out in pleasure. He gripped Cody's hips, those sneaky lips moving to nibble on his neck. He was lost in a sea of pleasure as Ron started to move inside him and Cody moved on him.

Ron lifted Jeff's hips slightly so he could penetrate him deeper. He groaned pulling Cody up to hi. He kissed over the sweaty skin, loving how the younger man tasted. "Looks like you could use a hand," he whispered, hands on Cody's hips.

Cody nodded, unable to say a single word with as much pleasure that was running through him. He felt like he was going to blow any minute. "Please Jeff, touch me," he whimpered, wanting release.

Jeff groaned, moving a hand to pump Cody, his other hand laced with the younger mans. His half lidded eyes watched as Cody moved over him and turned to kiss sloppily with Ron. He groaned: it was a hot sight to see. He shuddered, knowing he couldn't hold it for too much longer. He pushed Cody back, over turning Ron so he was on top riding the ebony man and thrusting into Cody at the same time. Cody groaned, pulling away from Jeff just so he could turn over and straddle Ron too. Jeff repositioned himself and forced himself down on Jeff's cock. "So good!" he cried, Jeff thrusting into him as Ron took hold of his burning erection. He groaned. He was so close. "Ron… Jeff…!"

Jeff moaned loudly when Cody came, his insides clamping down on his and sending him over he edge. "Cody! Ron!" he cried, fingers digging into Cody's small hips.

Ron sighed, a chain reaction as he came. He hands were intertwined with Cody's, his stomach and hand sticky from Cody's release. "That was crazy," he murmured, holding Cody close as Jeff moved to lie beside him, curling into them. He wrapped an arm around Jeff, sucking in a breath.

Jeff leaned in, sharing a hot but gentle kiss with Cody then Ron.

"Well what do you think baby?" Paul asked, standing from his seat and walking over to the small woman, a small tent in his pants.

Melina was smiling ear to ear. "Well done. That was _**the **_best performance I've ever seen," she said, clapping. "Now Jeff, you are some grade A mean. Will you stay here with us?"

Jeff nodded. "Can I get my clothes from my apartment?" he asked, feeling Cody's smile on his cheek.

Melina took a moment to think. She nodded. "As long as it's all sexy," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and trailing her long nails up Jeff's leg to his hip. "Now go rest, tonight is yours, the real work starts tomorrow." She ushered the others out, most of who were trying to hide their own arousals and allowing Cody, Ron and Jeff the privacy to change alone.

"Shan's gonna kill me," Jeff said, pulling on his jeans and grabbing the rest of his clothes.

Cody snickered, getting to his knees on the velvet covers and wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck. His crystal blue eyes shimmered in Jeff's emerald ones. Gently, he pressed his lips to Jeff's trying to make him forget about Shannon, at least for a moment. He fell back, pulling Jeff back into bed with him and Ron. "He can come too," he whispered, once Jeff pulled away.

Jeff shook his head. "Shannon's a free spirit. I don't think he'd really go for it, not with all the drugs out there," he explained, holding Cody to him after he got comfortable. "Fell good?" He didn't want to think about Shannon, not then.

Cody blushed, wrapping his legs with Jeff's. "Better than anyone," he admitted, kissing Jeff's neck gently. "Even Randy."

Jeff beamed with pride. "Good," he said, watching as Ron got dressed. "Was it good for you?" He chuckled as Ron's dark cheeks brightened in a dark blush.

Ron nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You and Cody both were fantastic," he said, smiling at the two. "But we better get up. Cody and I have to get washed up for tonight."

Cody groaned. "He so comfy. Just a few more minutes Ron, please," Cody whimpered, holding Jeff like a kid to their favorite toy.

"You have to admit that he is very persuasive when he's naked Ron," Jeff said, fingers running over Cody's bare chest to the straight and neatly trimmed brown pubic hair.

Ron groaned. "What's the not the point Jeff. Cody…." He sighed, the two just jumping into a make out session so they didn't have to listen.

"Join us?" Jeff and Cody both chimed, trying to persuade Ron into joining them back on the bed. They just wanted a few more minutes in each other's arms.

Ron sighed, getting back on the velvet covers to pull the two to him. "We're gonna get in deep trouble," he tried to reason, his own body working against him to get up.

Cody and Jeff both attacked Ron's lips with theirs, successfully hushing the other man and his attempts to get them up.

-----------------------------------------

(A/N): So it all comes together. So I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to type this chapter up. I hope everyone is enjoying it still. I don't have too much to say really so I hope everyone is still interested and all. Song title is Feed You With A Kiss by Zeromancer.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	7. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 6**

Redsandman99 Well thank you.

NeroAnne Not with Amy just a red head. Lol. Sorry. Yep. Thanks. I agree. After a while I don't think they would really notice everyone else. Ya know? Thanks. Yep. I've never been claimed as a pet before but this is cool. Lol. Don't worry, he'll come in soon. Have I ever told you how much I love your long reviews. They make me smile!

Alethea293 It's all good love, we all have busy lives. I'm glad you like it. Sorry about your breakfast, I hope it didn't get too cold/warm/soggy depending on what you were eating.

Slashdlite Thanks! OH yeah. Hmm… that's a nice visual.

Seraohalexiel Thanks love! (You know until you brought this up I didn't even know it existed. I'm so lost sometimes… lol) A little hot? Lol

InYourHonor Thanks. I like it too. Oh love, it's gonna have a lot. I want so much to happen and I haven't even put in a quarter of it yet. So you'll have many. :)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Welcome Home**_

Jeff woke early, feeling better than he had in years. He felt like he could take on the world and he planned on it. He showered and once he heard the patrons leaving he began to dress. A pair of low-rise jeans hugged his lower half, showing off his gorgeous legs and tight rear. The teal shirt clung to his lovely developing upper half. He looked in the mirror above the sink and sighed, he missed his own clothes and wanted to talk to Shannon so badly. He shook his head, the damp locks sticking to his cheeks as he went back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Knock knock," came a voice that Jeff hadn't heard in a long while.

Jeff smiled. "Hey John," he greeted before turning around to face the topless man. "I haven't really seen you since I got here.

John nodded sheepishly. "Needle's scare the hell out of me. I told Ron to tell you for me so I didn't look like a complete ass," he explained, walking over to Jeff's bed and sitting down. "You going out?" He looked the man over, thinking that Jeff was really good looking, now that he had put on some weight.

Jeff nodded after a moment. "I gotta get my clothes and stuff from my old apartment still," he said, turning to John again this time with a smile. "You wanna go with me?"

"I thought I was going?" Ron asked, smiling at the wide eyes he received from the two. He pressed a hand to his heart. "I'm so hurt." He chuckled, trying to feign real hurt as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I wanna go too!" a small voice injected, popping our from behind Ron. "Please!" Cody smiled, looking over Jeff and John.

"Can we all go at once?" Jeff asked, unsure of the rules of his new home. He looked over to Ron, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. We've never had to ask before so I'm guessing we can," Ron said, moving to sit on the edge of Jeff's bed, close to John. "It couldn't hurt to ask though."

Jeff nodded, hurrying over to grab Cody's hand and leading him into the foyer. "Where would she be?" he asked, smiling at how easy it was to move and breathe and how wonderful his felt all over.

Cody led Jeff down the stairs and the other left, knocking lightly on the door. "Mama Melina," he called gently. He waited. He looked into Jeff's emerald eyes with excitement. A few moments passed and the door opened, Papa Paul standing there, staring down at the two. "What do you want?" he asked, no malice in his voice or stern face.

"Is Mama Melina busy Papa?" Cody asked, smiling at the tall man. "I wanted to ask permission to go out for the afternoon." He was careful with his words. He knew one wrong step could anger Papa Paul and after all, Papa Paul was the strict one but the first to protect them.

"Is that my Cody?" Mama Melina asked, making her way around the big man. She smiled, seeing the two boys together, hand in hand. "Well Jeff, it's nice to see you too. What can I do for your boys?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against her husband.

"I was wondering if Cody, Ron, John, and I could do to get my clothes from my apartment today," Jeff said, earning a sharp look from Papa Paul but a smile from Melina.

The woman thought for a second only to nod. "On one condition Jeff. You have to start calling me Mama Melina," she said, feeling the velvet of her robe on her arms. "You may go and so you know you do not have to ask as long as you are back before work starts."

"Thank you so much Mama Melina!" Cody squealed, pulling Jeff back up the stairs before he could even utter a word of thanks.

Jeff smiled, looking around his room of people. "We can go!" he said, looking over his new friends. "But you have to change." He looked over Cody and John both in near nothing. "OR else some crack head is going to try and rape your pretty butts."

Cody looked down at his red short shorts with a smile. "Don't leave without me," he said, hurrying off to change.

John smiled, getting up and making his way back into his room. "Be out in a second," he said, shutting the door to his and Jeff's bathroom, a quick short cut between the two rooms.

"How do you think Shannon's gonna take this?" Ron asked, motioning for Jeff to take a seat next to him.

Jeff shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it. He had more over hoped that Shannon would be out when he got back and it would save them a fight or an awkward conversation at best. "I just hope he's not there. I need you to watch Cody through. I live in a pretty tough neighborhood. They'll try anything to jump his bones," he said, looking over at the dark man. "And you should put on a shirt or all the girls are gonna try to molest you." He chuckled, Ron ruffling his hair. "I'll be waiting right here."

Ron nodded, getting up and making his way to the door. "I hope you'll be ok out there," he said, stopping at the door and looking back at Jeff. "I don't want you to have a slip and end up back on drugs. You're too good for that."

Jeff smiled. "I know Ron. I know," he replied, voice soft. He watched as Ron left, and sighed. He hoped he didn't go back either but seeing Shannon and Trish, it was a big risk because he knew they would have it, but he was willing to try to at least have his clothes and few belongings. He leaned back on his bed, hands folded under his head in a makeshift pillow. He hoped he could talk Shannon into coming back with him but he knew how it would turn out but he still hoped.

Time passed and Cody peeked in on the other man. He could see that Jeff was laying there distressingly. "You know Jeff, you didn't have to stay here with us," he said softly, walking over to the bed and giving a gentle smile.

Jeff chuckled sadly as he sat up to look at Cody's freshly changed clothes. "It's not that," he whispered, looking down at their socked feet.

"What is it then?"

Jeff sighed. "Shannon. I don't want to see him because he'll have a fit." He looked up at Cody again. "He won't want to come here either. He'll die before he comes to a place like this. He's been at this longer than I have and he's not up to change," he said, flopping back onto his bed. "It'll just be an argument if he's there."

Cody climbed on the bed and pulled Jeff's head into his lap. He started to stoke the fading hair, the other colors starting to fade back into his natural blond. "You should let it go back," he whispered, running his hands through the silky strands. "Just think of it like your hair."

"'Like my hair?" he asked incredulously, looking up at Cody with a look of confusion.

"Yeah." Cody ran his fingers through Jeff's hair again. "You're hair grows out and it changes. It's like people. We make decisions and they can change over time. Just like your hair." He smiled, chuckling slightly at Jeff's face.

"Riiight," Jeff chuckled, sitting up and looking back at the younger man.

Cody sighed, watching as Jeff stood and threw on the same boots he'd come in with. "You'll see," he whispered, Ron and John returning just at the same moment. "You'll see."

* * *

Jeff fiddled with his hands as he made his way out of the house and down the street towards his old apartment. "I don't know about this," he said, looking over his friends, John covered in a deep blue with fur trim around the collar and hem pf his pants, Ron in a sleeveless and a pair of loose jeans, and Cody in a tight pair of jeans and a loose black t-shirt. They all looked like regular people just walking down the street in the middle of the afternoon.

"Don't worry Jeff, we're just going to get your things and then we'll go back," John said, wrapping an arm around the other man. "Tonight's gonna be fun, your first night on the job."

"John, be nice," Cody scolded, reaching over and taking Jeff's hand.

"Just because I like sex doesn't mean Jeff won't. Most of the patrons are nice anyway. It's not like they'll hurt him," John said, pulling out his sunglasses and putting them on.

Jeff snickered, Cody and John like bickering brothers. He tried to listen to the three and get lost in their conversations so he didn't have to think of Shannon. After another block he remembered that he didn't know anything about his new home or the rules of it. "Hey guys, what are the rules?" he asked, looking from John to Ron to Cody.

"Well the big one is to keep your language clean. So no cursing unless it's just us," John said, thinking hard.

"Keep our rooms clean. It's not very appealing if they aren't," Cody piped in.

Ron smiled. "Don't just squirm around the bed, it doesn't make money."

"Most of us have our own phones that have their own lines but we won't let our flavor of the nights use them for more than a minute." It was John again.

"Bad habits are to be gotten rid of, right when you open the door," Cody slipped in, hoping he didn't offend Jeff with his recent detox.

"Oh if you're taking sick leave be sure you're sick or else it's hell," John said after a moment of silent. "I know."

Ron leaned over to Jeff and whispered in his ear, "Papa Paul found John taking sick leave because he wanted to spend time with a patron and the poor guy almost died," he explained, watching John tense up before shaking it off and starting a completely different conversation with Cody. He pulled away. "That's pretty much it. We eat together most days and what Mama Melina and Papa Paul says goes and if you haven't already noticed Mama Melina is very lenient but Papa Paul is very strict but he cares about us more than she does."

Jeff nodded, keeping everything that was said in mind. He mulled it over as they walked, immersed in various kinds of conversations.

His walk wasn't very long but Jeff wished it were because just minutes after they stopped talking they were at his old apartment building in all its dirty glory.

"Home sweet home," Jeff sighed, looking over his home of six years. "Well lets hurry. Shannon'll freak if he sees all of us here at once. He'll think it's another train bang."

Cody looked at Jeff. "What's a train bang?" he queried, taking Ron's hand in his as they entered the building. He tried to ignore the mice huddled to one corner nibbling on some kind of leftover food.

"We'll tell you when you're older," John said, looking up to see the pained look on Jeff's face. "Do you have anything to carry your things in?"

Jeff nodded. "Should. Shannon had this thing about those reusable Wal-mart bags. I guess he could steal more if he had one," he said shrugging, walking up the first flight of stairs to the second landing. "Just down the hall." He led the way, smiling in comfort as he remembered all the time he'd spent there, all his memories.

"Jeff?" John asked, moving closer to the smaller man. "It's kinda scary here," he whispered, the yelling bothering him just enough.

Jeff chuckled. "You should be here at night," he said, looking up at John. "It's what you get used to John. At night you hear gunshots and sirens. But it's home."

John nodded, knowing that he had it good compared to this.

Jeff stopped at his door. "Home," he whimsically sighed, smiling at the faded metal letters on his door: '2G'. He pushed the door open, completely unphased that it wasn't locked. "Well lets go." He looked back at the three and led them in.

Ron and Cody looked around in silence, remembering their own pasts. John stood in the door, feeling worse about how bad Jeff had had it while he'd lived comfortably all his life.

"That's my bed over there," Jeff pointed out, walking across the studio apartment to the kitchenette. "Shannon must've gotten cold because my blanket's gone." He walked over to the still intact cabinet and opened it, showing his pill collection. "I used to stash my stuff here." He pulled out a bottle and tossed it to Ron.

Ron caught the bottle, watching as Cody moved around the tiny apartment and sat on the open windowsill. "What are they?" he asked, shaking the bottle before opening the top. "Ecstasy, Valium, and Tylenol?"

Jeff nodded, motioning for the bottle. "Yep." He caught the bottle and set it back where he'd first hid it and moved back his mattress on the floor. He looked around his apartment, taking in the blackened walls and burnt spoons. He looked down at the threadbare mattress with a sigh. "Well we better get to work," he finally said, looking over the room just a little more.

Jeff found the reusable bags and gave one to each of his friends to hold while he cleaned out the closet just beside his bed. Shirts, pants, skirts, tights, hair dyes, a dress or two, socks, and a few pair of boots made their way into the bags. He sighed, looking over the now half empty closet. He looked at the small shelf that held a few large boxes above the clothes.

"You have a lot of clothes Jeff," Cody laughed, looking at the three over filled bags.

Jeff laughed too, grabbing one box that was labeled with his name, the other two with a giant 'S' on the fronts. "This has my pictures and stuff," he said wearily, smiling sadly around the room, his eyes landing on the door.

There stood a beautiful short blond man. "Get a sugar Daddy?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe, a tight mesh shirt showing off his spacious luscious chest leading down to a sexy pair of legs clad in a black denim that fit like a second skin.

Jeff stiffened, turning around to face the eyes of his best friend. "H-hey Shan," he stuttered, setting the box down and walking past it. "How've you been?"

"I've been working my ass off trying to find you. Shad and JTG have been looking too and Eve's been worried sick," he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and looking over the other three in the room. "These you're new flunkies?"

Jeff winced, knowing Shannon was pissed at him.

Shannon looked over the smallest one: Cody and scowled. "You're going to that whore house aren't you?" he asked, strutting over to Jeff and clutching the front of his shirt. "You and that little bitch over there. They've sucked you in!"

Jeff sighed, trying to break the hold Shannon had on his shirt. "Shannon," he whispered, pulling free before clinging to the shorter man. "It's not what you think. Come with me. Come to the house with me."

Shannon yanked away, looking at Jeff like he'd lost his mind. "What the fuck is going on with you? You just vanished a month ago and now I know you've just been living it up over at the fucked up place? Did you just forget that I was still here? That Trish was here?" he asked, slapping Jeff across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jeff cradled his stinging red cheek as tears entered his eyes. It wasn't the pain that hurt as much as it was the fact that Shannon had hit him. "Trying to live past twenty-five," he answered solemnly. "I got clean Shan. This stuff was gonna kill me. It's gonna kill you. Just come with us, please."

Shannon reared back and slapped Jeff again, this time across the other cheek. "Fuck you," he spat, looking at the three around them, all wide-eyed. "I've spent my whole life here Jeff, you know that and if you think I'm gonna drop all this to be some house whore you've got another thing coming. I like my freedom, if you want to be caged up like some bird you go ahead."

Jeff sighed, reaching out to Shannon. "It's not like that. It's so much different. Shannon, please, life can be so much better."

Shannon gave a cruel laugh. "Yeah right. You say that when you ran away from a perfectly good home. Left your father and your brother-"

"Shannon."

"Left them because you couldn't handle it."

"Don't do this, not in front of them."

"Couldn't handle if your brother found out about you."

"Shannon!"

"You and your Art teacher, sneaking out –"

"I'm begging you!"

"-fucking at all times of the day when you could find a free minute."

Jeff hid his face, thinking of the shame and anger in his father and brother's eyes. "Shannon, please," he whispered dejectedly.

"Matt would've disowned you," he huffed, furious eyes landing on Jeff. "You act like the victim, when you really started all this and then you act like you've found some God to save you skinny ass. Let me tell you that there is no such thing to save us from this life of drugs and sex."

Jeff felt his heart ache for Shannon, he knew he had it rough and life on the street was harder than it seemed, especially if you'd lived there your entire life. "I gotta go Shannon. You know where I am now," he said, taking his box and walking past his best friend.

The other three followed, looking back as Shannon stormed into the apartment before stumbling back out.

"Yeah and good riddance! You sucked as a roommate anyway!" Shannon called, the tears hid carefully behind his eyes showing through in his voice as it started to tremble. "I hope you rot in that place!" He turned, the first few tears sparkling on his cheek as they started to fall.

"Jeff," Cody whispered, moving close to the other man as he carried his bag of shoes, tights, and skirts. "Will he be ok?"

Jeff nodded, tears evident on his face as well. "He's just mad at me right now. It'll get better over time," he said, looking down at his box and giving a weak watery smile. "I have some pictures of home, if you want to see them before 'work'."

Cody nodded enthusiastically, anything to keep tears out of those emeralds that were shining bright before they left. "I love you Jeff," he said, resting a hand on Jeff's tattooed arm after finagling the bag to sit still on his shoulder.

"Love you too Cody, love you too," Jeff said, chuckling aloud. "Love you too Ron and John." He smiled, his friends chuckling lightly. "Let's get home." He tried to ignore his heavy aching heart as they made their way back.

John smirked. He knew Shannon would come to see Jeff, after all, who wouldn't want to see their best friend after so long?

-----------------------------

(A/N): Well. Shannon didn't take that the greatest. Don't worry though, this isn't the last time we see him. And Jeff now has all this things and tonight, the real fun begins. So, next chapter will have brand new characters and a lot more fun. I'm also sorry for the lag. I keep thinking a chapter is going nice and then I hate it and pretty much start over so I'm sorry for the long wait. Also, if you want to see something a little different from me Break Away has a new set of main characters. So past the shameless promotions. Tell me what you guys think. Title is Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	8. Birthday Sex

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 7**

Redsandman99 Nope not really. Don't worry it isn't the last time we see Shannon.

Slashdite Yeah. Well there are some ideas floating around about what will happen but no promises right now love. Thanks!

Alethea293 I'm sorry love. Yeah. Don't worry he'll be back! Thanks!

NeroAnne Woo Hoo! Well thank you. I agree. Really? I try not to think about it too much. Lol! Sorry! I'm getting stuck on "Jody" too. I think I might write one later. Yep. Isn't he though? Yeah. Thank you. Don't worry, can't leave Shanny out. I love him too much! Sorry it's such a long wait. It was a long chapter to write.

Cornetice78 thank you. He'll be back. Yep, PI's are still looking. Don't know too much about writing another Matt scene quite yet.

Seraphalexiel thank you! Yeah, hopefully Shannon will come around soon enough. Thanks so much love!

_**

* * *

Birthday Sex**_

Jeff twirled around his room in his mini skirt, showing it off to John. "You should wear one, you have the legs," he giggled, looking down at the black and red material with little metal chains running over the front. He sat next to John on his bed and crossed his fishnet stockings, the little black clips that held them up his pale legs showing just slightly under his skirt.

John just laughed, putting his head in Jeff's lap and looking up at his friend. "I'm ok thanks. I'll stick to furs. They're softer anyway," he said, resting his hands on his stomach. "I hear we're having a privet party tonight, Papa Paul's friend's birthday is tonight and he's getting a surprise visit here. I wonder who'll get the birthday boy."

Jeff shrugged, stroking the silky locks of his best friend. "Depends, if he's cute the girls are gonna fight over him, but if he's good looking enough I'd kick all their asses for him," Jeff joked, making a mean face. "It's better than the regulars. They get a little boring, like this one guy I've been with lately. He likes to just lay there and let me do the work and after a while I get tired and my legs start to cramp up." He snickered, John laughing at his small dilemma. "So you wanna help me pick out which shirt to wear for the party tonight?" he asked, moving John's head from his lap so he could stand. "I mean I won't look bad with this on will I?"

John sighed, looking Jeff over. It had been about a week since Jeff had brought his things back and set them up around his room. The closet and trunk were full of clothes and different blankets Papa Paul had brought up so Jeff would stay warm through the winter that was rapidly approaching, which meant less business and more cut backs. Jeff himself was starting to look rather good, he wasn't just skin and bones so much anymore as he was lean and slightly defined with his newly restored health. "The red one with the sleeves would look good," he said, watching Jeff go through the closet for said shirt which was actually very revealing. The sleeves were red mesh while the middle was silky and filled with the right amount of slashes to look right in the verge between trashy and classy. The back was also slashed open with two horizontal lines, showing Jeff's beautiful long back.

Jeff pulled it on and smiled. "Look ok?" he asked, looking at himself in the mirror that Ron had attached to the back of his closet door. He smiled at himself, looking over the outfit through his little notes he'd written in lipstick on the glass.

"Sexy as always," Ron said, startling both of the men. He chuckled from his perch against the doorframe. "Mama Melina wants us to come down a little early. Papa Paul's gonna tell us about this party for his friend's birthday. "Oh, and Jeff, you won't have to fight over a good looking one, it's an entirely male party, Randy'll be the only one sulking."

John rolled his eyes. "Not like he doesn't have the pick between some of the girls here," he mumbled, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair. "You wearing that?" He looked Ron up and down, the spray brushed jeans a little tacky for their line of work combined with a button up baby blue shirt, unbuttoned of course with his dark skin showing underneath, begging to be touched.

Ron nodded. He was always the odd one in what he wore. "Well come on, Cody'll be looking for us if we don't hurry," he said, motioning for John and Jeff to follow.

John got up, pulling his ankle length, tight, fir trimmed jacket around him, his muscles also showing and begging for someone to touch them. His tight pants the other half of the outfit, with little jewels glittering down the sleek legs to a fur-trimmed hem above his bare feet. He took Jeff's hand in his and led him into the foyer, to the group of people already sitting on the stairs, waiting for the last few people to flitter into the meeting.

Jeff caught sight of the red head at the base of the stairs while he and John sat a few step up, giving everyone a little room to move. He wondered if she'd called Matt and told him where his little brother was. Had she sent him a letter? Had she even told him where to come to get him? He hoped not, but then again, if she was here why would she still be talking to Matt anyway? That's when his mind always turned to the worst-case scenario that included something terrible happening to Matt so that they could never see each other again. He sighed, leaning against Ron as Papa Paul walked into the foyer, everyone there except Mama Melina.

"As you have all heard around the house gossip there is going to be a privet party tonight. That means better behavior than your best. These are some of my very close friends and I don't want anyone of you to look bad," he said, walking from one side to the other and back again. "Because if you look bad, then I look bad and then we get bad business because word travels fast in this town. Now, they will be here in an hour or so, until then, I want you to clean yourselves up and your rooms and look extra good tonight." He smiled, looking over his set of 'children'. "Now go on, go." He turned, paused and looked at everyone walking away. "Jeff, I need to talk to you."

"Crap," Jeff muttered under his breath, sure that it was going to be about his skirt and him being a boy. "Comin' Papa." He hurried down the stairs and followed the big man all the way to the front door so the others wouldn't over hear their conversation. "Am I in trouble Papa?"

"Well no, but I wanted to ask a question," Paul said, resting a hand on the tiny shoulder compared to his hand. "Are you going to wear that tonight?"

Jeff looked down at his booted feet before nodding. "I can change," he murmured, looking up.

Paul sighed, unsure of how to phrase what he was going to say. "It's not that Jeff. You just look like one of the girls, that's all. That's not a bad thing but we don't want too much confusion when the guests get here. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" he asked, smiling slightly at the younger man.

Jeff nodded. "Should I change before the party then?" he asked again, folding and unfolding his hands.

"It's alright," Papa Paul sighed, taking his hand back and looking around the room. "Just don't put any make up or anything on or else someone is going to think you are a girl, now go on and join the others, Cody looks like he's afraid I'm gonna eat your head off or something." He gave a small chuckle and left Jeff standing there.

Jeff sighed, his heart racing in his chest. He looked up at the top of the stairs and just like Papa Paul had said: Cody was standing there with a relieved look on his face. Jeff only smirked, walking up the stairs to Cody and ruffling his hair. "Well, aren't you the little spy."

Cody only smiled, following Jeff back to his room and plopping down on his bed. "You look really nice," he said, watching as Jeff looked himself over once again in the mirror and made a face. He watched as Jeff picked off the shirt and pulled on a tight red one with black designs cut out all over the sides and back, showing bits of Jeff's pale skin. "That one looks better."

"Cody, you'd tell me I looked good in an old flower sack," Jeff chuckled, satisfied with his attire and turned to Cody. "Anyway. What brings you over?"

"I was hoping you could help me pick something to wear. You're so good at this kinda thing and last year when Nick had his birthday here he brought this gorgeous guy that I wanted to keep for the night but I lost out when he decided to go home early because of his sister," Cody explained, looking up at Jeff slightly embarrassed. "I'm hoping he'll be here again."

Jeff smirked. "Well lets see, you can wear this and this oh and that would work, this shirt is a little small but you have nice muscles so it's ok, these jeans would just hug your ass, hmm," he said throwing item after item of clothing out of his closet and onto the bed.

Cody looked on in shock as clothes just fell on top of him. "Jeff!" he yelped, a silky lace pair of panties landing gracefully on his head. "I think this is enough."

Jeff laughed aloud, the purple panties adorable on Cody's face, making him think of a purple shirt that Shannon had given him that would look fantastic against Cody's skin tone. He pushed all of his clothes to the floor as he pulled Cody up and forced the tight purple sleeveless over Cody's head.

Cody struggled to keep up with Jeff as he was dressed in the tight jeans that really did hug his ass as well as getting the purple shirt yanked off to have a the same ruby red mesh shirt that Jeff had worn to his 'testing' shoved on him. The purple shirt was replaced and he was turned to face himself in Jeff's mirror. "Wow," he whispered astonished, even though his clothes weren't all that fancy he looked great and he hoped that it was enough to get the same man's attention. "Jeff, you are amazing!" He hugged the other man tightly before spinning around gracefully and running his hands over the purple stitches in his jeans that matched his shirt.

Jeff smiled, picking his clothes back up and wither hanging them or folding them back up for the shelves in his closet before shutting the door. "You ready for this party now?" he asked, once again ruffling Cody's hair playfully.

Cody nodded, hope restored that he would make himself known against everyone else and he would get the man's attention.

When the guests had started to arrive everyone was around the foyer just before the stairs looking as good as they could, sipping punch, and chatting. Once everyone was in the party began with loud music and dancing, making words hard to hear.

Jeff was walking around the room, looking over the men in the group, giving each one a rating of how delightful they would be to give a privet show. He was smiling, nodding at each new man he saw, most of them smiling right back and looking him up and down a few times.

Even though he'd only been working there a week he enjoyed it. He'd been doing the same things on the streets for money but now he didn't have to worry about getting hurt. And he liked sex. Here he had friends that had his back and he had theirs and the rules were simple to follow, what more could he want?

"Here there sexy," a voice said, an arm touching Jeff's lightly to get his attention. "How about giving the birthday boy a kiss?"

Jeff turned to face said birthday boy and smiled. The man in front of him was definitely good looking with his longer blond hair that laid perfectly slicked back, tight leather pants that shined in the light matching his vest. He smiled, leaning in and whispering into the man's ear. "Not until you tell me your name." But through the shine and good looks he looked strangely familiar.

The man smirked, wrapping an arm around Jeff's small waist and pulled him close so he could whisper right back in his ear. "Nick. Don't you remember me?" he asked, pulling away and letting Jeff get a good look at his face.

Jeff squirmed, trying to get away, suddenly remembering the night in the car with this man that ended in him getting stuck here. "Let go!" he snapped, driving his heel down on Nick's toes with his bare feet. He scrambled away as the man cursed and held is foot, only to end up in the arms of another man who had just witnessed the entire thing.

"You ok?" he asked, voice deep and making Jeff's legs weak.

Jeff looked up, fear in his emerald eyes. He nodded, the arms around him warm with protection and strength. "I'm Jeff," he blurted out, looking down at his bare feet mentally slapping himself for sounding so stupid.

"I'm Phil," the man said, swaying a little from side to side, giving the illusion that they were dancing to the slow song that had come on over the speakers.

Jeff moved his arms to fit with Phil's in a dance worthy way and allowed him to lead him in their little corner. The longer dark hair tickled his arm that was wrapped around Phil's neck, his eyes focused completely on the olive ones that bore into his. His other hand was resting against the strong chest, his fingers tingling as he felt the muscles beneath the thin black shirt he was wearing. He was numb, his body nothing but warmth as he swayed with this man.

"I know it's none of my business but are you part of the party?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist and pulling him closer so they could whisper between them.

"I…" Jeff paused, unsure of how to word anything about his living conditions. "I… work here." He hoped it didn't send the other man running knowing that he was dancing with one of the hookers. "I could take you up to my room and we can start the real fun if you like."

Phil only blushed furiously, looking away from the other man. He'd been dragged along to Nick's birthday party only because last year he'd bailed out. "I… uh…" he stuttered, looking from Jeff to the floor, trying to think of a way to say that he wanted to stay at the party since he was too nervous to go up with someone.

"JEFF!" a small voice called.

Jeff turned, almost being knocked over as Cody came running up and pulling him off to the side so Phil couldn't hear. He turned and held up a finger showing Phil he would be right back and not to leave. "What's wrong Cody?" he asked, turning back to the other man to see that he was jittery and had slight tears in his eyes.

"He's here!" he whimpered, biting his lower lip. "I wanna dance with him but I'm scared."

"Point him out," Jeff said, he had to see who Cody had such a fascination for. "The blond in the blue shirt?" He squinted, the man very handsome indeed.

"Yeah, his name is Ted. Randy keeps going over there to him though. I'm not better looking than Randy, Jeff! What if he…"

Jeff pressed a finger to Cody's lips hushing him. "Hey, you're way sexier than Randy is Cody, just go over there and ask him to dance. Go on, I don't think he'll bite you," he said, turning Cody in the direction of the man and patting him lightly on the butt. "Anyway, I'd totally kick Randy in the balls over him." He whispered in Cody's ear a little more before the other man ran off again. He turned back to see if Phil was still there.

Phil waved a little, completely engrossed in a conversation with John. "Hey," he greeted, handing over a fresh cup of punch to Jeff. "I didn't know you knew John."

Jeff nodded dumbly, looking from John to Phil and back again.

John only winked before patting Jeff on the shoulder and leaving the two alone.

Jeff looked down at the lemon-lime soda and lime sherbet ice-cream punch a little sadly. He knew John was better looking than he was, why wouldn't Phil like him more?

"You look sad," Phil said, moving closer. "What's wrong?"

Jeff looked up, shaking his head. He couldn't let it bother him, there were other hot men out there on the dance floor. "Nothing, just thinking for a second, sorry," he said, smiling his best. "How do you know John?"

Phil shrugged. "Used to go to the same school when we were younger. John always said his dream job would be stripping. He loves to take his clothes off," he chuckled, earning a shocked look from Jeff. "He stripped down to his boxers one day in class and gave our teacher a lap dance. He got kicked out and almost gave that old lady a heart attack and I wasn't allowed to talk to him anymore. It was great to see him again."

Jeff only shook his head, trying to imagine John doing such a thing. "That's odd," he mused, giggling slightly. He smiled, those olive eyes enchanting him. He never wanted to stop looking into them.

"Your friend?" Phil asked, pointing to the stairs where two men were already starting their trek back to a room.

Jeff looked up, eyes softening on Cody whose hand was tightly clasped in Ted's their lips fusing just enough to cause them to drunkenly stumble up the stairs to Cody's room. "Yeah," he whispered, smiling at Cody's wish come true. Maybe he could have on too. He looked back at Phil, sipping at his punch. "You know Nick?" he asked, leaning against the wall, hoping that every person connected to the man who'd captured him wasn't so cruel.

"Eh… He was one of my brother's good friends. I just came because he couldn't, ya know?" he said, looking Jeff over from head to toe and back again. He started to flush. Jeff had looked almost womanly before he saw his flat chest and male figure once he'd turned around. "How do you know him?"

Jeff shivered, the memory coming back to him. "I don't wanna talk about it," he said hurriedly, thinking that bringing it up wasn't such a good idea. He looked around, other couples making their way up that stairs to their own rooms. He watched John leave with a slightly shorter man, both engaged in a hot kiss that led to John running his hands through the already messed up purple fohawk on the other man's head. "We should go upstairs."

Phil looked around, noticing that the room was steadily clearing out, leaving them and only a few others there. Before he could open him mouth his hand was being taken in Jeff's and be was being led up the stairs, stopping only to leave their drinks on the table just before the first step. "Jeff?" he asked, his hand being released just after they'd gotten into Jeff's room and the door was shut.

Jeff turned to him, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I wasn't trying to be terribly forward," he admitted, patting the spot next to him. "I won't bite." He smiled slightly, allowing Phil to sit next to him. "I'd get in trouble if I didn't get someone up here soon. We don't have to do anything but that's all up to you."

Phil shrugged. He didn't want to say yes and be forward and he didn't want to say no and sound like he wasn't interested because Jeff was very, very well worth being interested in. "I've never done this, that's all," he admitted, leaning back on his hands and looking at the ceiling. "I'm straight-edge."

Jeff nodded. "I see. One of those no drugs, no sex kinda guys," Jeff mused, looking over at Phil. "I understand but Papa Paul will come through later and crack the door, we have to at least pretend something is going on other than talking or else he gets angry at us."

Phil nodded. "I don't want to sound like I don't want to because I would… if I knew you, ya know?" he asked, hoping that Jeff understood that he had no qualms with them together if they were under different circumstances.

Jeff nodded. "I understand," he said, laying back and looking up at Phil. "You're really cute."

Phil blushed, turning away to compose himself. "Thanks. You aren't bad looking either," he replied, sitting straight up with a smile. "When does he come up?"

Jeff shrugged, suddenly hearing the hard thuds of footsteps on the stairs slowly making their way up. "Now!" he gasped, jumping up and pulling Phil to his feet. He yanked Phil's shirt off, groaning at the hard muscled underneath. "Get under the covers, take your shoes off." He pulled off his own shirt and hurriedly yanked the sheets back, as Phil pulled off his shoes.

Phil was hurrying as fast as he could, his boots deciding to be difficult and take more than enough time to finally fall with a thud to the floor from his socked foot. He started pulling at his belt and shucking off his jeans when he was pushed onto the bed, Jeff pulling the covers up to their waists as his lips were suddenly taken by the soft ones of the man he'd just met.

Jeff groaned, his skirt just long enough to flit over Phil's boxers and cover them completely. He pressed his hands to Phil's shoulders, moving his hips like he were really riding Phil. He groaned, getting hard at even the mock sex as their groins touched.

Phil moaned, getting hard at the same time. He resting his hands on Jeff's hips, looking over at the door just as it opened a crack for a brief moment before closing just as silently as it was opened. He pulled away, Jeff taking all his air. He sighed, trying hard to breath as his eyes caught the smoldering emeralds above him.

Jeff smiled, lightly thrusting his hips against Phil's again, causing both to groan. He took on of Phil's lax hands and moved it under his skirt to a bare hip. "You can touch me Phil. I don't mind," he whispered, leaning close to the man's ear so he could nip the outer shell.

Phil hissed, the silky material of Jeff's underwear rubbing against his cotton ones causing a delicious friction between them. He felt the silky skin, only finding a thick band around Jeff's waist. "No underwear?" he asked, unsure of why he would feel such a silky fabric against his own erection but only feel one band that was only a fraction of the size of briefs.

Jeff only smiled, getting off of Phil and standing beside the bed. He twirled, his skirt moving around him, showing a pretty blue covering for his front but leaving his bum completely bare. He faced Phil, unzipping his skirt and letting it fall to the ground.

Phil gasped. Jeff had a black lace garter around his thin hips, holding the fishnets up and a midnight blue thong that sat just underneath the belt. He reached out, taking Jeff's hand in his. He began pulling at the snaps that held the garter on and once it was off he threw it to the side and slipped Jeff's stockings off. "God, that's hot," he murmured, looping a finger through one side of the material.

Jeff smiled, removing Phil's hand and he got back in the bed with Phil and placed himself right next to him on the twin sized bed. "You said you weren't sure, so I'll wait," he said, pulling the covers over them.

Phil nodded, wrapping an arm around the other man and smiling. "You never told me how you knew Nick," he said, erection throbbing and begging to be touched, just like Jeff's had only moments before but he had to get his mind off his wanting body.

Jeff groaned, curling into Phil twining their legs as he rested his head on Phil's chest, his eyes flitting over the silver bars through his nipples that he had previously missed. He sighed, closing his eyes. "He brought me here after picking me up on the street," he admitted softly, suddenly feeling completely ashamed.

Phil nodded. He knew most of the workers here were from the streets why would Jeff be any different. "I see," he whispered, running his fingers through Jeff's multicolored locks. "Does your family know where you are?"

Jeff shook his head. "I ran away when I was young." He sighed, pulling away from Phil and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What about you? Someone special waiting for you?"

Phil sat up too, leaning back against the headboard. "No. I just got out of a long relationship about a month ago. We finally just drifted apart and we separated," he explained, scooting over to Jeff and placing his hands on the slim hips as he rested his head on Jeff's shoulder, his lips against his ear. "You?"

Jeff gave a shaky no before standing, taking the sheet with him. He wrapped it around his waist and sighed. "You can't do that, if you don't want us to do anything," he murmured, running a hand through his hair. "I can't handle it."

Phil looked up at Jeff, the comforter still covering him. "I didn't mean to," he said, moving to stand. He walked over to Jeff and enveloped him in a hug. He didn't understand why but Jeff interested him and made him want to know more about the other man.

Jeff rested in his arms, feeling safe. He wrapped his arms around Phil, his hands meeting on the long back, his lips moving up to capture the silver ring in Phil's lower lip into his mouth. "I really like this," he murmured, licking it lightly before looking up into Phil's eyes and running a hand over the piercings in his chest. "And these." He licked both quickly before taking Phil's lips in his. He groaned, a skilled tongue running over his bottom lip, the warm metal of a tongue barbell causing Jeff to shiver.

Phil smiled, Jeff's tongue invading his mouth just seconds later their tongue rings clashing against one another in a battle of dominance. He pulled Jeff to him, lifting him up so the long legs could wrap around his waist. He groaned in pleasure, Jeff attacking his lips as he moved them back to the bed, Jeff underneath him when he toppled over onto the mattress.

The moans coming from Jeff only intensified the atmosphere making it harder to try and not go all the way with the other man. "Please, let me do something," Jeff begged, maneuvering out from under Phil so he could flip him and yank away the thin boxers.

He smiled, taking the hard flesh in his hands and stroking it. "I promise to be gentle," Jeff whispered seductively, running the soft plastic spikes on his tongue ring over the head.

Phil gasped out, throwing his head back and growling in pleasure, Jeff teasing him. He reached down and cupped Jeff's cheek, his thumb brushing over the soft skin as Jeff nuzzled his cock. "God that's hot," he hissed, his hand traveling up into the silky strands of hair. He gently tugged, earning a soft mewl from Jeff.

Jeff took the head into his mouth, his tongue running all the way around the engorged head. He smirked around his mouthful at Phil, his eyes full of fire and lust and he just loved to have his hair pulled a little. He moved down the thick cock taking the soft balls in his hand and massaging them lightly.

Phil hissed out again, watching every bit of what Jeff did to him, their eyes locked the entire time. He pulled a little harder on Jeff's hair, wanting so much more from that skillful mouth around him. "Jeff," he murmured, his other hand grasping tightly in the sheets under them.

Jeff only smiled, taking most of the length in his mouth and sucking hard. He wanted to make this new customer finish and remember him for his skills. Even though he'd only been in there for a week or so he knew that Phil was different. He was interesting, he connected with him in some way no one else had, not even Matt. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, as he moved down just a little more, taking nearly all of Phil in his mouth. He relaxed his throat a little more and eased down his nose pressed against Phil's neatly trimmed, straight, and onyx pubic hair. He wiggled his nose, earning a soft mewl.

Phil closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to keep focus and not just blow his load right then. He opened his eyes, the smoldering green ones just too much. They enveloped him with emotions. That's all they were full of: emotions that just drowned him in pleasure and wonder of why they seemed so much older than the man sucking him off could be. "Bout to…" he whimpered, pulling Jeff's hair hard enough to get the other man to back off before he growled and came right then.

Jeff smiled, their eyes never wavering as he swallowed down every bit. He pulled away licking his lips for the last bit of Phil's seed. "Feel better?" he asked, moving up just enough to rest his head on his hands on Phil's flat stomach.

Phil nodded, sitting up and pulled Jeff into his arms as he kissed him deeply. "You're still hard," he whispered, nipping Jeff's ear as he felt between Jeff's own legs, the silky thong only turning him on more, making his sated cock twitch with excitement.

"I'm fine, after all I'm the whore, you're the customer," Jeff said, not thinking about what he was saying. Before he knew it he was under Phil, those dark eyes bearing into his with annoyance.

"Don't say that," Phil snapped, pinning Jeff's hands down above his head. "You're better than that. Even though you work here or have a bad past you're not that kind of person. You carry yourself with more pride than that Jeff!" He sighed, leaning in and kissing Jeff softly, releasing the small wrists. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

Jeff shook his head, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck. "It's alright. I like a little pain," he chuckled. He pulled Phil to him, a hand working against the material of his thong. He hissed out, his underwear being pulled off of him and thrown across the room and a warm hand palming his balls before taking his erection. It didn't take long before he was crying out Phil's name, something he never did, as he came. His hips fell back to the mattress as he sighed and felt comfortably drowsy. He pulled the disheveled blankets back over them.

Phil smiled, taking Jeff into his arms. He yawned wide before kissing the man on the forehead and falling asleep easily.

Jeff sighed, reaching over to turn on his lamp that he'd left on for this occasion and rested his hand on Phil's chest, smirking at the silver bars through the dusky nipples. He tried to stifle a small yawn as he threw an arm over Phil's stomach, pulling him closer and drifted off to sleep as well.

-----------------------

(A/N): So this isn't exactly what I had envisioned for Phil and Jeff's first meeting but it'll have to work, especially since Phil's birthday isn't in July. Oh well. Anyway, to avoid any confusion Papa Paul knows nothing about Nick/Dolph bringing workers to the house. This is all Mama Melina. Just so that's clear. What do you think? Hope you're enjoying! Song title is Birthday Sex by Jeremiah.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	9. In Search Of A Ghost

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 8**

Cornetice78 Oh yeah. Thanks. We'll see how it plays out. Hee hee

Slashdlite Don't worry, he doesn't stay shy for the whole thing. Yep and yeah it was Miz. You will see in the next chapter! I promise! Thanks!

Alethea293 Yeah. Thanks love. Oh my, they are calling for snow here tonight, I hope it doesn't though.

Seraphalexial Thank you. Oh yeah. Yep yep. Papa Paul only gets better. Hee hee hee

Redsandman99 Mine too and thank you.

NeroAnne Love the LOOONG review! Yes! I used, then I found out sharpies last long and wash off just as easy. Yep. Hmm… Lol. Yep! Yep, I'm loving the Codiase pairing right now, it's just too cute! Yep. John was with Mike yeppers. Yep. I'm glad you like it! Oh yeah. Don't worry, there will be more next chappy!

InYourHonor thank you. Oh yeah, me either! Thanks. Yeah. Well thank you. I hope this is soon(ish) enough. Next chapter out soon too!

_**

* * *

In Search Of A Ghost**_

The cool air of New York was nothing compared to the pleasantly warm sea breeze of the summer back in North Carolina but this was the best place to start, no other place was nearly as crowded or full of people as New York, besides LA and they weren't going to follow nothing all the way back there again.

"Mark, we've been searching for a month now and we don't even have a decent lead to this kid," Glenn said, rubbing his head. A major headache from the traffic was coming on and he wanted to get as far out of New York as he could as fast as he could.

"Glenn," Mark sighed, looking around for the man he was waiting for. "I just have to talk to this guy and maybe he'll give us a decent lead to an area where he would be. That Matt kid is really hoping we pull through and with what he's been trying to pay us I'd look on the fucking moon for his brother." He glared at Glenn once he got the normal 'this-is-fucking-bull-shit-you-self-righteous-asshole' look. "Look I'm not wasting this case because you don't want to be here. If you don't like it that much go back to NC and fucking stay there, I'll look for this kid on my own."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you could really find shit without me, dumb fuck," he growled, pointing to the jittery man across the street looking right at them. "Is that him?"

Mark was about to retort to Glenn's remark before he saw the other man, causing his eyes to widen. "Shit, Glenn, that's the kid, he said he knew something about where this Jeff kid could be," he whispered roughly, grabbing Glenn's arm and yanking him across the crosswalk that was flashing for them to go.

"Geez," Glenn growled, yanking away and walking next to Mark like a partner instead of a younger brother, well half-brother. "Hey kid!"

Mark shot Glenn a glare. "Let me handle this, you're just gonna fuck it up," he snapped, walking over to the skinny boy with long dark hair. "You Hurricane?" He looked over the man, the stubble on his cheeks making him look older the closer he came.

"Yeah, you Mark?"

Mark nodded, motioning to Glenn. "This is Glenn. You got the information I was looking for?"

Hurricane nodded. "You looking for Jeff Hardy?" he asked, motioning for the two to follow him in the alley and back to where he'd set up a little shack of old ply wood and cardboard.

Glenn was silent, what kinda guy lived like this?

"I live in poverty because I choose to," Hurricane snapped, glaring at Glenn before shifting the door so he could sit at the entrance of his little four by five foot shelter. "I like it."

"Well excuse the fuck outta me. I just happen to like hot water and actual blankets!" Glenn argued, earning another glare from Mark. "What?"

"If you're going to cause trouble, go back to the fucking hotel. We'll be leaving tomorrow if this all turns out right," he growled, ready to beat the hell out of his brother, after all this kid didn't have to help them.

Glenn crossed his arms but kept his mouth shut.

"Anyway, what do you know?" Mark asked, pulling out a little note book and a mini pencil to take notes with.

Hurricane looked over the two tall men, scooting back a little to protect himself from the wind that had started to blow hard. "He's living with my old friend Shannon. He's down in Philly. That kid he had with him last time I was down was named Jeff. He's probably dead now, he was too skinny to do much else but make a good whore. But hell, I don't know," he explained, watching at the two just stood there taking the cool wind like nothing was happening. "It's the apartment building down on the west side. You'll know it when you see it, it's the only one with a parking lot across the street for a run down bar. The one you want is 2G, second floor to the left."

Mark wrote all of it down, hoping this would lead to finding this kid. "Any number we can call at all?" he asked, looking up from his pad.

Hurricane just laughed, nearly falling over when he started to cough. "Right, like a couple of drug addicts can pay for a phone of some kind," he chuckled, sitting up straight again.

"Thank you very much," Mark said, looking over to Glenn who was still standing there with his arms folded across his chest with a look of complete anger on. "Let's go Glenn." He turned to walk away, throwing a small wad of cash at Hurricane. "Thanks again."

"Yeah, no problem big guy!" he called, stuffing it into his pocket and hiding away in his self made shelter.

Glenn had a bad attitude the entire way back to the hotel they were staying at and once he was in the door he kicked his shoes off and flopped down on one of the beds.

"What the hell is your problem, you've been acting like you have stick shoved up your ass sideways?" Mark barked, sitting on the edge of his bed to review his notes.

"We're chasing a fucking ghost Mark. Look at what we've got right now. So far we've only found one lead, that's not very dependable, for this kid that could've already OD'd on some heavy drugs or murdered. We might as well just tell Matt what he got and be done with it."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just so you can fuck the guy. Be all sympathetic and fucking dive right in for some random fuck. You're not screwing this up Glenn because you think the clients hot. I'm gonna find this kid and when I do I'm taking him home!" he argued, getting up at grabbing Glenn by the front of his shirt. "Now listen up bald fuck, you're going to just sit there and be silent while I call Michelle and see what she's got from Matt. If I hear one peep outta you I swear you won't live to see another day."

Glenn just rolled his eyes and leaned back, breaking the hold Mark had on the front of his shirt. "Yeah whatever, you scary toad."

"Real clever asshole." Mark grabbed his cell from the bedside table where he'd left it to charge and dialed his office. "Yeah Michelle, has Matt called about his brother yet?"

"No, Mr. Callaway, he was going to drop by a little late because of a meeting he had at work but it seems to have run later than he thought."

Mark nodded. "I see, well call me when he gets in. I might have a lead on his brother. Thanks Michelle."

"No problem Mark, oh wait he just ran in." Her voice was mumbled a little before she was completely unheard.

"Mr. Calloway?" a man's voice came, out of breath and panting.

"Yes, Mr. Hardy, I wanted to tell you that we have a possible lead on where you're brother is," he said, leaning back in his bed, kicking his shoes off.

"Really?"

"Yes. My source said he'd seen a man like the one in the picture you gave me last year down in Philadelphia. He was living with his friend."

Matt was almost in tears and Mark could hear it in his voice. "R-really? You mean that Jeff could be home before Christmas?" he asked, the tears and happiness thick in his voice. "How was he doing? Was he alright? What did he say Jeff looked like now?"

Mark cleared his throat, he didn't like giving out those kind of details until he had a positive lead that checked out the be completely dependable. "He didn't say too much else other than that. I'll keep you updated while I'm looking," he confirmed, the joy from the other line almost too much.

"Thank you Mr. Calloway! Thank you so much!"

"I'll call in a few days when we get to Philly. Yeah, good-bye." He disconnected the call and sighed, hoping that this really was the real deal and that this was the Jeff that he needed. He agreed with Glenn, he was just chasing a ghost of some man's memory that might be completely out of his reach. "I hope I'm right about this one Glenn," he murmured, rubbing his face with his hand. He was getting too damn old for this kind of work anymore.

"Yeah and I hope little children fall from the sky and land head first on the concrete so their little brains splash all over the fucking sidewalk," Glenn laughed, earning a pillow being thrown at his face.

"You sick fuck," Mark chuckled, relaxing. "I really do though. What would you do if I'd been lost for almost a decade and you didn't know where I went?"

Glenn only smirked. "Taken over your room in the basement and thrown a big ass party hoping you wouldn't come back."

"And this is why I tried to set you on fire when you were little," Mark snapped, his pillow sailing through the air back at him.

"And this is why I love you and I'm your partner. Mark I woulda been lost without you as a kid, you know that," Glenn reconciled, voice calm, serious.

"Yeah, I know kid," Mark muttered, giving half of a smile as he looked over at his brother. As much as he hated Glenn at times he'd never let anything happen to him and he'd always loved him. "Get some rest, tomorrow's gonna be long."

Glenn agreed, yawning and stretching out a little before rolling over to his side and trying to get a quick nap before dinner.

Mark chuckled softly thinking of the case he was on. He hoped that he could find Jeff for Matt. He really did but with a trail so cold he wasn't so sure if he could really find who he was looking for or not. It had taken him from the time Matt came in until two days ago to find this Hurricane guy and even that was a task all in it's own. "Shit," he cursed softly, getting up from his bed and walking into the bathroom, the look in Matt's eyes when he came in had been haunting him night after night, every time he closed his eyes, every time he was in thought it always reverted back to Matt and how much he wanted to find his baby brother. Mark only hoped now that his abilities were good enough or else he'd be plagued with those chocolate eyes forever.

The water Mark turned on quickly heated up and started to steam, fogging the mirror about it slightly. A sigh echoed through the small bathroom. Mark looked into his own eyes, they looked tired, sleepless, worried and a slew of other various emotions that were on the pessimistic side. He hadn't slept much since Matt had come in one day while Glenn was out. The begged words, the hopelessness in his voice, the hope that he showed, it all haunted Mark's imagination. He ran a hand under the water and ran it over his face, making him groan slightly. He turned off the water before resting both hands beside the sink and leaning forward, resting his forehead against the cool glass and thinking back on what had happened between him and Matt and why he wanted to find Jeff as soon as he could.

_The raven haired man opened the door to his office, Michelle following behind him, steadily trying to tell him that he couldn't go in there because Mr. Jacobs was out. He had tears in his chocolate eyes when he slammed his hands down on the desk right in front of where Mark was doing paperwork for another case that they had lined up after the one they were on. "I haven't heard anything from you in almost a week! Are you just sitting here with your thumb up your ass while I sit at home and fucking hope you find Jeff?" he screeched, the silver tears already starting to slip down his cheeks and make little wet plops on the paperwork. "I came here because I was told you were the best and God be my witness if you are just messing with my head, building up my hopes just to tear them down, let me know right now and I'll stop praying that he's out there and you don't have to ever look at me again!" He didn't wipe his eyes as the tears started to flow harder. His body was trembling, his breathing steady yet a bit shallow. His dark eyes bore into Mark's showing that all these years were spent looking on his own to no avail. "I'm losing hope that he's even alive Mr. Calloway." His voice was soft, the tears starting to stem as he pulled away and stood there erect right in front of the desk, his emotions plain to see, the anguish just washing off of him and filling the room._

_Mark watched Matt, those chocolate eyes so much older than Matt's twenty-seven years spent alive. He was for one speechless. He'd never seen so much emotion in one person. He stood, eyes gently locked with Matt's. "We're having trouble finding a lead," he admitted desolately, walking to be face to face with the younger man. "I'm trying my hardest Matt, I really am." He watched and for the first time since Matt had walked into his office he saw those dark eyes soften into a delirium of devastated emotions. He rested a hand on the slumped shoulder, trying to offer some sort of comfort to his client._

"_He could really be dead, couldn't he?" Matt asked, eyes fixated on his running shoes. "Jeff... he could… really be gone…"_

_Mark sighed, the tears already starting to fall and cause a high pitch to fall into Matt's voice. He wanted to tell Matt the complete opposite of his fears, that Jeff was alive and well and that he had an idea of where to look. "I can't lie and say it isn't a possibility, but you have to give me some more time. I know you've been searching for a decade; I've been looking for less than a month. I'm sorry Matt," he offered, voice soft and kind._

_Matt shook his head. "Stupid for believing," he muttered hatefully, running a hand over his face. "Just a waste of time now. Ten years, you think I'd hear from him by now. He's probably dead anyway, I'm sorry for wasting your time." He turned, leaving the room, passing a slightly flustered but gravely upset woman that had heard his words, the passion in his voice to find his brother, tears in her own eyes. "Thank you for the time you've used to help me but I think it's time to just give up." He gave a depressed, watery smile as he opened the door to the outside and left without another word._

_It was then Mark stood there completely speechless for the second time that day, his heart aching for the other man. He thought of Glenn and how he would be just as upset if not out there looking until he was near dead for him. He pointed to the waiting room, shooing Michelle out of his office as he went back behind his desk and began making phone calls to every place he could think of for some kind of lead to help his case. He wasn't going to see a man so broken and not help him, he may be a bit ruthless but never heartless. He closed his eyes, the phone ringing loud in his ear as he sat down. All he could see was the flames in Matt's eyes burning with agony before being doused into a deep pain that no one would ever understand. They haunted him, and they would until he found that kid. "Hello, Kofi, I need a favor. Yeah. Will you look up any information you can about Jeff Hardy. Yeah, he's my case," he said solemnly._

"_I can get a hold of Carlito and Primo, two new rookies that need the experience of research. I'll call you when I get some information."_

"_Thank you Kofi, I'll be waiting." He hung up, leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face, his eyes closing to see those emotions once again, making him snap his eyes open. "Shit," he cursed, looking between the blinds to see Glenn walking up the steps to their building carrying some take-out. He tried to smile slightly, thinking of his own emotions and his love for his brother. He wondered if he would go to such lengths to find him, even if the chances were so slim._

Mark sighed, again. He turned away from the mirror, and walked back into the room. He looked on Glenn's sleeping form, the giant man curled up slightly as he rested on his left side, shoes messily next to the bed just like his jacket. He smiled, Glenn was one ugly man but at that moment he was the most precious and beautiful person in his life, the only family he had left. "Love you fat ass," he murmured, leaning against the wall and watching as Glenn made a face in his sleep.

"Yeah, up yours creepoid," Glenn mumbled in his sleep, jostling slightly before stopping.

This only made Mark smile wider. He had a lot of work to do and even if it took his twenty years he was going to find Jeff for Matt and just as soon as they landed in Philly he was going to go over the entire city with a fine toothcomb.

---------------------------------------

(A/N): Back to the PI's. I was asked when we were going to get back to them and to be honest I hadn't really planned on giving them another chapter to themselves but over time the idea grew on me and I decided that it would make more sense if I did do another chapter with them, that and I like to keep using different superstars for different jobs like Kofi, Carlito, and Primo as cops. Anyway. Mark and Glenn are a trip to write, and poor Mark is just being haunted by Matt's emotions. Glenn and Mark have that brotherly bond, as twisted and demented it is, it's there. So let me know what you think, next chapter back to Jeff and the gang. Lol. Song title is In Search Of A Ghost by Unjust.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	10. Ecstasy In Pain

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 9**

InYourHonor Yay! Yes it is. Hmm… maybe… I have to agree. It's here!

NeroAnne That's true, and it's been almost 10 years. Trail is a little cold. Lol. Yeah, I had to use some more characters. Yeah. Lol. Yeah. I couldn't get over the idea of seeing Kofi in a cop uniform. He'd look delectable!

Alethea293 I'm glad about the snow. YAY!! MY FAV!! (I love cookies!) I'm glad your cookies didn't burn. I'm glad you liked it that much though. Yeah. It can take a lot of time. Lol. Yep. Just a little. Well that's only a little time so eehh… I don't know. Depends on where the story drags me. I agree though. Don't pout love! *huggles*

Magz86 Thanks love!

Redsandman99 yep. Don't worry they won't be off the trail too long.

Seraphalexial Yep. Well maybe… Yep. Thanks so much!!

Conetice78 Thanks! They are like giant little kids. I'm glad I did it, gives the story a little more depth. Oh yeah. Lol, don't worry, hilarity will ensue. Update is here!

(Note: I feel like every other chapter title is self explanatory but this one is a little more abstract. I kinda feel like I should explain it so I am. It deals with Randy and his problems and how he thrives with it. I don't wanna give too much away or it will ruin the chapter.)

_**

* * *

Ecstasy In Pain**_

Blue eyes were flitting over the dark skin of the man sleeping next to him, caressing the gentle curves of his body, the sharp lines of his sleeping face. Gentle fingers moved over the strong jaw, slipping over the steady beating pulse in his neck down over the broad shoulders and stopping fingertips poised on the upper part of the well-muscled chest. "Beautiful," he whispered, voice soft as the breaking day as it ghosted warmly over the relaxed features of the sleeping man. "Just beautiful."

Sleepy, glittery blue eyes fluttered opened, resting softly on the equally blue ones looking back at him. "It's early," his deep voice murmured, tugging the covers over his bare shoulder. He smiled lightly, moving closer to the man who'd spent the night with him. "Warm."

The other man smiled, opening his arms. "You never told me your name," he whispered, a hand brushing over the spiky brisels of the other man's hair. "I think after last night you should tell me."

The other mans' eyes snapped open, glad that his lover of the night couldn't see. "Randy," he whispered, heart racing in his chest, he couldn't afford this, not again.

"Randy," the other man purred, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead. "Randy…"

Randy stifled a sigh, he had to stop getting so attached to the ones that treated him like a human. He was nothing but a quick fuck. That's all he was, a fuck. He was nothing more, just a one night stand and even with a magical night it all ended in the morning when his lover got up to leave, never returning to see, or sleep with, him again. He should be used to it, he should know that it's always going to be like this, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell his heart to stop aching for some kind of love that wasn't going to turn on him.

"Want another go?" he asked, his calloused hand moving over the soft skin of Randy's hip. "I promise to be gentle."

Randy shivered. He wanted to say no, let them go just once so he didn't have to remember the smell of his cologne, didn't have to see those burning blue eyes, so his heart didn't ache when they separated. He was tired of feeling so stung along but he couldn't stop himself. His lips fused with the other man's, the same man he had already had twice. Fingers caressed him with the most careful touches, causing hitches in his breath. "John," he whimpered, their bare bodies grinding together, his body already over the other mans'.

John looked up, his eyes glazed over with lust as he let Randy impale himself on his already hard cock. He reached up, on hand on Randy's cheek, leading him down into a tender kiss. His other hand held snugly to Randy's bare hip, keeping their pace slow and steady. He pulled away, their foreheads touching lightly. "Feels good, Randy," he murmured, his eyes fluttering closed as the feeling of being inside another body ran over him in waves.

Randy pulled away, the tears in his eyes becoming harder and harder to hold back. He rode John gently, enjoying the ride. He hissed, his own erection being taken into John's hand. "John," he whimpered, the strokes firm but loving, like they'd been making love together for years.

His eyes shut tightly, remembering how he'd done to Cody. He hadn't meant to hurt the other man. He just didn't want to get attached and watch him leave like every other person in his life. He jerked, John hitting him just right inside and bringing right on the verge of orgasm; before letting him back off before stabbing that spot again. He hissed again, the combination of John filling him completely stabbing his sweet spot and stroking his burning cock sending him over the edge and causing him to gasp out into the crisp morning air, John's name riding his lips as he shivered, feeling the sweet warmth fill him.

John pulled Randy to him, pulling out and holding his tight. "Beautiful," he whispered, kissing Randy gently on the lips, their tongues already starting a fight for dominance in Randy's mouth.

Randy pulled away, cuddling closer to the other man, even if this man was like the others he didn't want to waste the time they had together thinking of what was holding him back. He didn't want to think about his own issues while he was with the hot man he had entertained all night. He sighed, those strong arms enveloping him like all the others, promising him nothing in the morning.

John held Randy to him tighter, his own heart racing with the words he wanted to say. He'd seen the other man the year before but hadn't had the courage to tell him what he thought of him. "I want to see you more," he whispered, earning a surprised look. He smiled softly, stroking the soft cheek. "I want to see you again."

Randy could only nod dumbly, his heart lifting just enough to push the shadows of his imagination away.

That had been a month earlier and he hadn't even had a phone call from the other man. He sighed, sitting outside in the warm August air. He was propped up against the tree in Mama Melina's fenced backyard, arms to his sides as his legs stuck straight out. He watched as Layla and Alicia painted each other's nails, both sitting on the patio in a mini skirt and tube top. He sighed, looking over to the other side of the yard, Ron, John, Cody, Jeff and Gail sitting around talking and laughing like a bunch of old friends. He sighed, getting up and brushing the dirt from his jeans as he went back in.

Cody looked so good, his face lighting up like it had the first time they made love. He tried to push the sight from his mind, those blue eyes locked with his while their hips moved together like a well-practiced dance. Their lips locked so softly.

Randy sighed, he knew it was best for them both when Layla and Alicia showed up. He was letting Cody get too close to him and that would only end like every other time before. He dumped Cody like a bad habit, no matter how bad it hurt him. He had to save himself from the same fate as we was always facing, everyone leaving him in the end.

He tried not to think of Cody as he went up to his room and shut the door. He sighed, laying down on his bed taking in the faint scent of John's scent in his pillow. Curling around his pillow he breathed in deep trying to catch the briefest of scent from the other man's cologne. He knew he should be happy that he hadn't heard from John so he didn't once again get too close before being left for someone better.

Sneakily Jeff watched as Randy slunk away and he excused himself from the group to follow him. He hurried up the stairs, passing no one thankfully and knocked lightly on the door. He received no answer so he just walked in, looking around the deserted room. "Randy?" he called, waiting for some kind of noise to show where the other man was.

A loud thud from the bathroom caused Jeff to run to the door and fling it open, showing the other man sitting on the floor, a kitchen knife in one hand while his left arm was bleeding from the several cuts he made into it.

Jeff hurried over to the man, shutting the door behind him and kicking the knife away. "Randy," he said firmly, taking the other man's shoulders in his hands. He shook his lightly. "Randy wake up!"

Randy's blue eyes fluttered open, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Jeff…?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah it's me," Jeff whispered, pulling off his black tang top and pushing it to the deep wounds.

"Tell Cody I'm sorry," Randy asked, leaning back against the other door, smiling slightly. "It wasn't his fault that I left him."

Jeff shook his head. "You're gonna have to tell him yourself. Don't act like you're dying now," Jeff snapped softly, trying hard to stop the heavy bleeding. "You might have to have stitches for these."

Randy shook his head. "I hope I just die and then it won't matter."

Jeff reared back and slapped Randy as hard as he could, his eyes ablaze. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, tending back to Randy's arm. "You act like the whole world is falling apart. Stop being so self hating and open your eyes!"

Randy tried to yank his arm away, finding that Jeff had gained not only weight but some strength back. "Everyone here loves you, you wouldn't understand!" he snapped back, blue eyes locked with the emerald ones.

"They would like you too if you weren't such an asshole!"

"I have to be that way!"

Jeff sighed. "Why Randy? Why did you have to hurt Cody like you did?" he asked.

Randy growled, punching the wall with his other hand. "Because if I didn't break it off with him he would've left me in the end. I'm tired of everyone that I let get close to me leaving!" he explained, sighing. "Melina did it with Paul, Hunter stopped seeing me when he saw me kissing Cody, now Cena hasn't even called. I'm just tired of hurting."

Jeff sighed, leaning over Randy and wrapping his arms around him in a gentle makeshift hug. "Randy," he soothed, the other man stiff under his touch. "It doesn't have to be like this."

Randy sighed, slowly loosening up. "Everyone hates me here, why do you even care?"

"I don't hate you," a deep voice came, both men looking back at the tall black man standing there.

Randy looked up, tears fresh in his eyes. "Ron…" he whispered, reaching out to him.

Ron got closer, kneeling in front of Randy, stroking his cheek lightly as Jeff moved to continue working on Randy's arm. "You don't have to act so tough Randy."

Randy nodded, leaning up, trying to get closer to the other man. "I'm sorry about everything."

Ron nodded. "I know. He pulled away, getting one of the darkest towels he could find and wet it down and rub some bar soap into it. "Let me wash it." He traded places with Jeff and carefully washed the wound. "You still need to tell Cody everything."

Randy nodded, completely complacent with letting Ron tending to him. "I don't want him to know that I still care. He looked so happy when Ted was dancing with him. He doesn't need me to deal with," he explained, sighing once again.

"If you knew he liked Ted then why were you around him all night?" Jeff asked, thinking of how Cody had ran up to him so unsure about trying to get the other man's attention.

Randy chuckled, hissing as some antiseptic cream was put on his cuts. "You bandage like you fuck," he whispered, earning a small blush from Ron's cheeks. "Ted was trying to leave without anyone knowing. He was sure that Cody already had someone. They've been wanting each other for the longest."

"Is that why you broke it off with Cody?"

Randy nodded, closing his eyes. "Eventually they would have gotten together."

Jeff nodded, running the water in the sink and passing supplies back and forth with Ron like he had the entire time they had been talking. "I have a question."

Randy looked up at him, giving him his attention. "What?" he asked, wincing as Ron started to bandage him up with a gauze pad and an ace wrap.

"How would you know Ron fucks?" Jeff queried, looking from the dark face to the lighter one.

Ron was the one to answer the question. "I tested him. I'm the only original one left here besides Gail," he answered, finishing up his bandaging job and standing. "We tried to date for a little while but it didn't work.

Jeff nodded, his mind struggling to think of the two together. "If you put on a long sleeved shirt, no one will notice," he said, walking into the other room and grabbing a zip-up hoodie and handing it to Randy. "I have to find another shirt." With that he left.

"He really is sweet," Randy admitted, leaning closer to Ron.

"Yeah." Ron wrapped his arm around Randy's shoulders and hugged him before sighing. "You gotta stop this. We've talked about this."

Randy nodded, touching his forearm tenderly. "I know. One day I will," he said, getting up from the floor and going into his room to change.

Ron watched as Randy pulled on a black zip up hoodie and sat on his bed. "You still need to talk to Cody," he said, walking over and taking Randy's hand.

"I'll walk with you," Jeff suddenly popped in, coming in and sitting next to Randy. "C'mon, it'll be ok." He took Randy's hand and led him out. He stopped just before the backdoor and looked at the bigger man. "Let's be friends now." He pressed a quick kiss to Randy's lips and took his hand again. "I'll even let you sleep over with me and Cody."

Randy tried not to chuckle as he followed Jeff outside. His breath hitched when he saw Cody sitting there, a smile on his lips as he continued talking with Gail and John. He stopped, pulling Jeff back a few steps. "He's not gonna want to talk to me."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Stop being a wimp!" he snapped softly, pulling Randy closer to the three. "Cody."

Cody looked up his face draining of all color. "H-hey," he whimpered, eyes flickering between Jeff and Randy.

"Randy wants to talk to you," Jeff said after a moment, waving for Gail and John to follow him. "We'll just be across the yard."

Cody nodded, standing and leaning against the tree he'd been standing under. "Hey," he murmured, unable to look at Randy in the eye.

Jeff led the other two away, Ron coming out and standing with them. "Randy wants to apologize," he explained to the other two, Gail smiling.

"I was waiting for him to finally talk to him," Gail whispered, leaning against John and sighing.

"Why does that little fag get to talk to Randy?" Alicia asked, standing from her spot on the porch and starting to walk over.

"Alicia!" Gail snapped, walking over to her. "Leave them alone. You've been hanging of Randy's nuts since you've been here."

"Yeah, you're just jealous!" Alicia snapped back, pushing Gail away from her. "Just back off!"

Jeff stopped John, who was about to intervene. "Just wait," he whispered, watching as the two women started an argument.

Gail sighed, grabbing Alicia's hair and throwing her to the ground and knocking her out before getting up and smiling at the view of Cody and Randy still standing there like nothing had happened.

Cody leaned in, kissing Randy on the lips lightly ad he wiped away a few tears on his cheeks.

Randy smiled, hugging Cody close to him. "I'm so sorry Cody," he whispered, stroking the soft brown hair. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Cody nodded, smiling. "So, how are you and that new guy? Cena was his name right?" he asked, pulling away.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, how did your night with Ted go?"

Jeff smiled, taking John and Ron's hands and running towards the two. He jumped on Cody's back, kissing his cheek. "Lets all be friends!" he happily announced, earning a grin from Cody and a bit of a stunned look for Randy. "All of us."

Ron smirked, sending Randy a look. "Jeff, you're getting too heavy to be hanging on Cody like that," he warned, pulling Jeff off of Cody.

"Not yet!" Jeff whined, clinging to Cody. "Not unless you give me a kiss!"

Ron rolled his eyes, kissing Jeff lightly and pulling him free of Cody. "Lets go in," he said, looking up at the cloudy sky that threatened to open up with rain.

Randy nodded, wrapping an arm around Cody and taking Jeff's hand. "What about Alicia?" he asked, looking at the girl.

"Let's just leave her," John mused, earning a laugh from Gail and Jeff.

Randy shrugged, stepping over the unconscious woman and walking into the house. "Isn't your birthday coming up Jeff?"

------------

(A/N): So I know that Randy seems kinda like a bitch but don't worry, he'll get better. But he's not such a bad guy anymore though! So the house will be a little more relaxed, or will it? Anyway, tell me what you think. I hope it's still good and that you like it! Title is Ecstasy In Pain by Extreme Violence.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	11. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 10**

alethea293 I know what you mean. I am too! Hmmm... Cookies do sound good. I will see what I can do. Oh no, fangirling is fine. I do it all the time hee hee. Yep. Yeah. Many Many Many! Thanks love.

InYourHonor Oh, boo, someone has to love some holiday. I have a tie between Christmas and Halloween. Lol. Yep. Oh don't worry, you will see some more Phil and soon

NeroAnne thank you. Yeah. Yeah. You just gotta find some to do it right! Lol. Yep. Sadly I picked her and Layla because I didn't like them and I really just want to bash on them. Oops. Yeah. Lol Hope this was soon enough.

Redsandman99 Yeah. Don't worry he will.

Corntice78 Yay! Thank you. I'm surprised the chapters are just flying out like this, sometimes I get writers block and I just can't kick it. So (knock on wood) it won't go away! It only gets better, and thank you. I'm always wanting to punch her out when she's on.

Seraphalexiel Yeah. YAY! Ron's a fave! That makes me happy! And yes he does. Thanks.

Magz86 Thank you!

_**

* * *

Dirty Little Secret**_

Jeff was outside, sitting under the patio, long legs covered in a pair of sleep pants. He breathed in the fresh morning air and sighed, finding that it was going to be a lovely day and that he needed to go out to stock up on some candy since Cody had snitched his last sucker the night before. He smiled at the thought, Cody being one of the cutest kids he knew, so naïve but so adorable at the same time. He was reminded of himself when he was living back at him when he looked at Cody, his carefree spirit, his openness mind attitude, the naïveté. He sighed again, thinking of home and how he'd been the one to mess it up. What Shannon had said wasn't wrong, he had been sleeping around with his art teacher, learning different things about his body and how good it felt to have a cock in him. He'd been too ashamed to tell Matt and when the dean had told his father he ran away. It seemed childish but he was innocent to them and he didn't want that tarnished.

"You're never up this early," a sweet voice spoke, a soft hand resting on Jeff's as another body sat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep," Jeff answered, thoughts moving to another person. Phil had been on his mind since their night together a month before. He couldn't stop thinking about how their bodies just fit together.

"Thinking about that guy again huh?"

Jeff snickered, leaning over onto the small shoulder, noticing how much bigger he was getting compared to the little frame next to him. "You never miss a beat. What are you even doing here Gail?" he asked, looking up into her dark eyes that just shimmered in the early morning sun.

She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest as she rested his head on them. "I was sold here," she finally said, thinking back on the day she had come to Mama Melina and Papa Paul's brothel. "As stereotypical as it sounds my parents were Korean refugees that landed in Canada. My mother tried hard to take care of me while my father searched for a job. We barely had food most nights and finally my father told my mother that it would be better if they gave me up. My mother was furious." She paused, tears starting to make her eye sight blurry and her voice shake. "Eventually, my mother finally agreed with my father and they both looked for a good family. They found Papa Paul and when he saw me he said he'd pay them so much. My mother agreed and my father looked away from everything. I've been living here for a long time with Papa Paul, he really is like my father, he took care of me, sent me to school, everything. I was only nine."

Jeff was quiet, letting Gail tell him about her past, something that seemed hard for everyone to talk about that lived there. "But why do you work as one of us?" he asked a moment later, wondering why a man that obviously cared about her would make her work as a common whore.

"Papa Paul isn't the one to blame. Melina when her and Papa Paul got together got jealous that I was around and when they opened this place she put me to work while he was away. I told Papa Paul that I wanted to work her after she told me that if I didn't she was going to throw me out. So here I've been for almost three years," she finished, looking around the yard.

Jeff nodded. "How old are you?" he asked, looking over at Gail curiously.

"Twenty in February, so nineteen." She blushed, she was barely legal.

Jeff sighed. "I feel so fucking old," he muttered, getting up and extending his hand for Gail to get up.

"You're not too old. Ron's in his twenties too, so are Randy, Layla, and Amy," she tried to amend, walking with Jeff around the edge of the fenced in yard.

"Amy's 28 now, just like Matt," he whispered, stopping. "I know Amy."

Gail's eyes widened as she stopped and turned to look at Jeff. "What?" she asked, walking back up to him, her dark eyes looking deep into the emerald orbs.

"Amy dated my brother when I was at home, before I ran away," Jeff admitted, looking up into the changing sky, the sun starting its daily trek. "They were still dating when I left."

Gail nodded, looping her arm with Jeff's. "You're afraid she's told him?"

Jeff nodded, walking with Gail back to the door. "I'm hoping she hasn't but I can't ask her. I don't want to know the answer. I don't want to see Matt, not while I'm like this, while I'm here."

Gail understood. "My mother came to visit me here once, I refused to see her because I was so ashamed to be working here. I'm not saying you should just run up and ask her about him but I want you to know something," she said softly, stopping them on the porch and turning Jeff to look at her in the eyes. "My mother died in an accident a year later and I'm sure she though that I hated her for giving me up. I don't want you to go through the same thing Jeff. Don't let too much time pass by before you find something out, it's more painful that just letting them know." She smiled slightly, patting Jeff on the shoulder before heading back in the house, leaving Jeff to think about what she had said.

Jeff stood there, thinking over what he was told. He looked up to the changing sky, unsure if he wanted to know if Matt was alive or not. He wanted his brother to be alive and happy without sparring him a thought. He sighed, covering his bare arms with his hands. He hoped Matt thought he were dead, or at least forgotten about him. He knew it had to have been hard on Gail with her mother but he wished the opposite. He didn't want Matt to see him, not after all he'd done. He was too pathetic, too worthless. "Matt…" he whispered, the slight breeze carrying off his words. He turned back to the house tears in his eyes.

* * *

John chased after Cody, yelling at him to stop and relinquish the last cookie from the kitchen. He hurried up the stairs sure that he was going to catch Cody, who was now picking himself up from his little slip.

Cody rushed down the foyer, finding the only door open to be Randy's. He hurried inside, finding Randy sitting cross legged across from Ron and Jeff, all talking quietly. He jumped on the bed, landing right in the middle of the three. "Hi," he huffed, mouth full of cookie as he tried to hurry up and chew it and swallow.

John stopped at the door, leaning against the frame to catch his breath. "You ass," he mumbled, standing up straight and walking over.

"What's going on with you two?" Ron asked, leaning against the headboard of Randy's bed with a smile. He looked over at John, almost sympathetic with him.

"He took the last cookie," John muttered, crossing his arms like a little kid before he got stepped over to the bed with the other four, waiting for the nod that Randy gave him to show that it was alright to sit.

Jeff chuckled, ruffling Cody's hair before scooting closer to Ron to make a little more room for the two new occupants.

"What are you up to?" Cody asked, maneuvering so his legs hung off the side but his head was in Jeff's lap.

"We were just talking," Randy replied, scooting a little closer to Ron, giving John enough room to cross his legs too. "Cody, it's really not nice to take the last cookie."

Cody stuck his tongue out at Randy, their relationship only improving since their talk the week before. "So?" He looked over at Jeff and a thought struck him. "Hey, you're birthday is in a few days. Have you told Papa Paul what you want?" Cody asked, sitting up and sitting like the others, legs crossed.

"Not yet. I don't really think I want him to know," Jeff admitted fiddling with his hands that were gently taken by Cody. He gave a weak smile. "I haven't celebrated my birthday in a long time."

"Well, that's settles it," John spoke up, scooting in closer to the group, half of his ass once hanging off the bed. "We'll have our own little party then! We'll have a cake and everything, but Gail's gonna have to make it because none of us can bake."

"Speak for yourself," Ron scoffed, chuckling after a moment. "So, a party, that's gonna be different."

"Yeah!" Cody piped in, smiling bright. "So until then, lets have some fun and play a game!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, ruffling Cody's hair. "You're so childish," he muttered, earning a good shove from the smaller man. "What?"

"So what should we play?" Randy asked, leaning forward with a bit of excitement. This was still new to him to have people want to include him. He liked it though, it was nice to feel like he was part of something that people were there for him. He smiled, his new friends great even if he couldn't cover that missing piece of his heart.

"Truth or dare!" John gasped, earning looks of amusement from the group. "What? It's fun."

Jeff smiled, agreeing to the game. "What's the harm?" he asked, looking across the group.

"Well if you insist," Ron finally said, looking over the group to find that no matter what he said they were going to play anyway.

"Wait!" Randy snapped, jumping from his spot and going over to his chest of drawers and turned on the radio on top of it. "It's more fun when there is music!" He hit the play button and the radio came to life throwing out a hard rock song before he got back on the bed and sat down. "Sorry."

Jeff shook his head. "I have to agree, music makes any game better. So who should go first?" he asked, looking around the circle. "Well I think since John came up with the idea, he should start!"

John only shrugged. "Cool with me." He looked around the group with narrowed eyes, he had to find the perfect victim to be first. He stopped on Ron. "Ron truth or dare?" he asked, a perfect dare in his mind.

Ron answered quickly, "Truth."

John whined, "That's no fun!" He crossed his arms, trying to think harder. "Ok, last month at the party who did you sleep with?"

Ron rolled his eyes, John had to have more brains than that to ask such a simple question. "His name was Jason," he answered, all of them looking at him for the juicy details that normally ensued from a question like that. "Oh no, you just asked his name. Cody truth or dare?"

Cody thought hard for a second. "Dare."

"Put on a pair of Jeff's panties for the rest of our game."

Cody paled. "What?" he asked, watching as Jeff just suddenly disappeared and returned with the same pair of purple panties that had landed on Cody's head the day they had picked out his clothes.

Jeff tried not to laugh at Cody's face as he undressed from his black lounging pants and took the purple panties.

Cody's cheeks only flushed since he had decided not to wear underwear that day. "It's gonna hug my stuff," he whimpered, pulling them up and sighing, looking down at his poor boys as they tried to stay put. "They're giving me a wedgie!"

"Cody, that's how they were made, they're supposed to show off half of your ass," Jeff explained, helping Cody get adjusted to them. "Put your pants back on and sit down."

"If it makes you feel any better purple looks good on your ass," Randy said, winking at the other man.

Cody flushed at Randy's comment and sat down before pointing at the once again sitting Jeff. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jeff answered confidently.

"Would you do John?"

Ron started to crack up in laughter, the deer in the headlights just hilarious on John's face.

"Hell yeah! John's completely fuckable."

Ron laughed harder, Randy joining in.

John composed himself to look over at the two with a glare.

"Well truth or dare Cody?" Jeff asked, sending the game back to him.

"Truth!" he squeaked, not even wanting to see what the other three had planned for him.

"When you were with Ted, how many times did you cum?"

Cody blushed, looking down at his fidgeting hands. "F-four," he reluctantly answered. "We went like three times."

Jeff ruffled Cody's hair again. "It's ok, I woulda came that much too with a hottie like that!"

Randy's eyes widened slightly. He didn't think it was possible to cum that much, at least not in one night. He gave a soft smile. Maybe it had to do with the chemistry between people because he hadn't gotten Cody to finish anymore than twice.

"Randy," Cody started softly, his eyes resting on the darker man. "Truth or dare?"

Randy looked down at his hands. "Dare," he answered, wondering what Cody could come up with.

"I dare you to give Ron a blow job right now."

John made a squeaking noise, shocked at how forward Cody just sounded. "That's it, no more hanging out with Jeff for you!" he said quickly, unsure if their little game was going to turn dirty or not.

Randy only shrugged, one hand moving to touch Ron's crotch. He got up and motioned for Ron to sit on the edge of the bed. He unzipped the other man's pants and started his dare, completely unashamed or embarrassed about what he was doing.

Ron groaned, on hand running over the bristles of Randy's hair. "Shit," he murmured, his hands fisting in the sheets under him. "That feels good."

John stared wide-eyed as Jeff and Cody watched in amazement at how well Randy handled Ron's cock.

"He's like a master," Jeff whispered, mentally taking notes.

Cody only flushed, remembering how good it felt to have Randy go down on him.

Ron let out a loud moan, Randy stroking what little of Ron's cock he couldn't fit in his mouth. "Randy," he warned, gasping when sharp teeth scraped against his cock sending him over the edge.

Randy swallowed everything, pulling away from Ron's now sated cock and kissing the softened head lightly. He licked his lips and tucked Ron back in his jeans. "My turn?" he asked, looking around the circle.

They all nodded.

"John, truth or dare?" he asked, leaning against Ron once he was back into his place on the bed.

John thought. "Truth," he finally decided, sure that Randy would have him do something crazy if he didn't.

"When you took Mike to your room, who was top?" Randy asked.

John flushed. "He was," he answered softly, looking down at his crossed legs. "Jeff, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jeff answered.

"Would you go back home if your brother asked you to?" he asked, voice serious.

Jeff tensed up. He knew these kinds of games could go dirty or they could be personal. "I… I don't really know," he whispered, pulling his knees to his chest. "Part of me is screaming yes and another part is telling me no." He sighed, looking around the circle. "Randy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Randy answered, setting a challenge in his eyes for Jeff to follow.

Jeff smiled. "I dare you to walk around part of tomorrow naked."

"No problem."

"Cody truth or dare?"

Cody was a little nervous. "Dare," he answered, sure that he was going to regret it.

"I dare you to kiss John," he said, a smile on his lips. He would save his later dirty dares for later in the game.

Cody moved over to John, cupping his face innocently and pressing their lips together. He eased closer to John, the soft lips against his inviting him in for more.

John held Cody to him, kissing him soundly. He pulled away after a moment with a devilish smile. "Want more?" he asked, earning a push so Cody could get away.

Cody shook his head. He was still stuck on Ted and how their night had been the best in his life. "So Ron, truth or dare?" he asked, trying not to blush at the memories.

"Truth."

"How old are you?"

"That's so lame Cody!" John muttered, crossing his arms. "It has to be something interesting!"

Ron chuckled. "How old do you think I am?" he asked John, looking over at the confused man.

"Twenty-two."

"I'm twenty-eight, twenty-nine in January," he said proudly, nodding at John's second surprised face. "Yes, I'm almost thirty."

"Wow, you look like you're about as old as me," Jeff said, thinking of his own age.

"Yeah, I take care of myself that's all," Ron said, looking over at Randy's amused look. "What you're only a few years younger. Mister twenty-seven."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Yeah so? You weren't complaining when I was just blowing you off."

Jeff giggled, covering Cody's ears playfully. "Not such fowl language around the kids," he joked, warning a shove from the smaller man.

Ron looked over to Jeff, ready to ask the other man his next question. "Truth or dare Jeff?"

Jeff thought. The next one he had he would take dare. "Truth."

"How many times did you and Phil go?" he asked, still in the dark about Jeff and Phil's night together.

Jeff blushed, thinking of how him and the other man had spent their night. "We didn't have sex," he admitted quietly. "I gave him a blow job and he jerked me off, that's it."

"Really?" Cody asked, amazed. "He was good looking, why didn't you just jump on him?"

Jeff chuckled. "He was classy, I was hoping he'd come back but I haven't seen him since then."

Randy nodded, knowing what that felt like.

"Anyway," Jeff chirped, once again back to his happy demeanor, "John, truth or dare?"

"Dare." John was being bold, sure that he was going to pay for it in the end.

"I dare you to kiss Mama Melina on the lips when she gets home."

John's face paled. "P-papa P-Paul is gonna k-kill me…"

Jeff chuckled. "It'll be ok, we'll give you a nice little funeral and everything."

Cody started to chuckle too, John looking down at his feet. Randy reached out to pat the other man's shoulder in sympathy, only earning a glare.

"Truth or dare Randy?" John asked, hoping to get a rise out of the other man.

"Dare," Randy replied, he wanted the game to get dirty again. He was tired of actually putting effort into telling the truth.

"I dare you to call up Cena, right after our game and tell him you want him to come back over," he said, almost ready to take it back when he saw the hurt expression on Randy's face.

Randy nodded, ready to take it. "Alright. Ron, Truth or dare?" he asked, looking up at that dark face.

"Dare," he commented, ready for anything Randy threw at him. He gave a predatory grin, telling Randy to give him his best.

"I dare you to get naked and sit there the rest of the game," Randy said, unable to think of anything better.

Ron only shrugged and got up to undress. He dropped his jeans and pulled off his white tang top and sat back down, also going without underwear for the day. "John, truth or dare?" he asked, challenging John with his tone.

"Truth," he whispered, afraid of what else they were going to make him do if he said dare, especially with Ron naked and his cock so big even while it was soft.

"Why do you work here?" Ron asked, sure that no one knew why John had stayed for the two years he'd been there.

John thought. "I don't really have anywhere else to go. My mom died a while ago, my dad was non-existent. She left all of our things to my sister and well I just pretty much got away from all of it and ended up here. I guess I just I'm like Jeff, I don't want to go back," he said sadly, looking up. "That's sad, lets get back to the game, Jeff, truth or dare?"

Jeff smiled, no more sappiness. "Dare."

"I dare you to go downstairs and tell Papa Paul you have a crush on him."

"John, that's scary!" Cody whimpered, looking up at Jeff's moving form.

"Be right back then," Jeff said, walking out of the room in his tight fitting black booty shorts. He hurried down the stairs, waving at Gail who was coming out of her own room. He turned towards the same door that he'd been two or three times and took a deep breath. He lifted his hand to knock only to get no answer. He fidgeted. He didn't want to chicken out but Papa Paul wasn't answering the door. He touched the handle to see that it wasn't locked.

Jeff took a deep breath, throwing all caution of the consequences out the window and opened the door, his mouth dropping when he looked inside. He saw the small blond haired man riding Papa Paul, their breath heavy and moans husky, sheets spread all around them.

"Feels good don't it Chris?" Papa Paul asked, the small man bouncing up and down on his cock. He groaned, his large hands roaming over the small chest, plucking the small pink nipples.

"Paul!" Chris cried, his fingers cutting into Paul's abdomen as he rode him harder.

Jeff squeaked, trying to leave, only to find that the other two had stopped their own actions and where covering themselves. He turned back around eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry Papa, I'll go," he hurriedly said, back against the door.

Paul stood, the sheet around his waist. "Wait, Jeff," he boomed, looking back at his lover. "We should talk for a second."

Jeff nodded, standing still, knees weak. He looked down at his bare feet, wishing he had more clothing on, as the other man looked him over.

"Chris this is one of my boys, Jeff," Papa Paul introduced, moving back to sit next to Chris. "Jeff, this is Chris. He's my lover." He was blunt, sure that he could trust Jeff with his secret. "Melina doesn't know about him."

Jeff nodded again, keeping his mouth shut.

"He's so skittish," Chris murmured, walking over. He had on a pair of jeans, the button unbuttons but zipped up. "And he's pretty." He brushed the back of his hand against Jeff's smooth cheek. "He must be one of the best ones here." He smiled, turning back to his lover and sitting next to him. "Why are you scared Jeff?"

Jeff shook his head, looking up at Paul.

"Jeff," Papa Paul sighed, getting up with his sheet around his waist. "Don't worry, I'm not going to be upset with you. I just don't want Melina to find out about this."

Jeff relaxed a little and gave a shy smile. "You love him, don't you?" he asked boldly, smiling wider. "I understand. I won't tell."

Paul smiled. "This is why I love my boys'," he said to Chris. "What did you need Jeff?"

Jeff blushed slightly. "Actually me, Ron, Cody, John and Randy…"

"Randy is actually getting along with the others?" Papa Paul interrupted, smiling. "Finally."

Jeff nodded, smiling too. "We were playing truth or dare and I was dared to come down here and tell you I have a crush on you," he explained, leaning casually against the door. "That's all. I didn't mean to interrupt your time together."

Chris smiled. "I remember when I was dared to tell you that, but I really had a crush on you," he laughed, leaning against the bigger man. "Unless you really do."

Jeff shook his head fervently. "No offense Papa Paul, but no. I have my eye on some one else."

"Really?" Papa Pail asked, thinking how he could give Jeff a treat for being such a good boy. "Who?"

"Papa, that's embarrassing," he whispered, looking down at his feet.

Paul smiled, walking over to tip Jeff's chin up. "Talk to me," he whispered, smoothing down some stray hairs near Jeff's ear. "You don't have anything to worry about Jeff. You know that."

Jeff nodded. "I know Papa, it's just, I don't want you to be upset that I like him more than the others," he said, looking up into the blue eyes. "He's special."

"I'll tell you what Jeff. I know your birthday is in a few days so how bout we have a little birthday party for you and you and your friends can invite one person that you want to take to bed with you. It's a party so there isn't any work and if you don't want to sleep with him you don't have to."

Jeff eyes' lightened. "Really Papa?" he asked, voice showing his excitement. "Papa, Mama Melina wouldn't be happy about it."

"Forget her, this is my present to you for working so hard, you and the other boys because unlike the girls she gets you don't refuse to work. You deserve at least your birthdays off. So from now on, every birthday we are going to have a party. Go tell the others. And tonight let me know who you want to be here. Melina will taking the girls out to the boutique so we can all talk, including Chris after dinner."

Jeff nodded, ready to run back up and tell the others. "Thank you Papa!" he cried, jumping up into the other man's arms, getting a hug. When he was released Jeff smiled at Chris. "If you move forward a little more it feels great. Sorry for interrupting again. You and Papa look good together." He turned to Paul. "I won't tell anyone, and between me and you, Chris has prettier eyes." With that he was gone, bounding up the stairs with the good news to his friends.

Paul shut the door, turning back to his lover. "Now, where were we?"

Chris only flushed, pulling his jeans off.

-----------------------------

(A/N): So we've learned a lot in this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Papa Paul is having an affair, Jeff walks in on them, Ron actually older than everyone thinks, ect. I wanna know what you think. Hopefully the next few chapters will be as easy to write as the last ones have. Next chapter is Jeff's birthday and some new surprises! Chapter title is Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	12. One Wish

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 11**

Alethea293 Yay! Yeah. He's just too yeah. Thanks!

Magz86 yep. Thanks

Cornetice78 I was more aiming as big brother but that works too. Lol. Oh no, we all love dirty ToD games! Lol. Well.. no just kidding, but a lot happens now. Not yet, but I'm open for suggestions since before now I hadn't even thought about giving it a name. Lol.

Redsandman99 Yep! Lol, we'll see what's going to happen

Seraphalexiel Thank you! It's gonna be great and I agree fully!

NeroAnne Well thank you. Hmm… Yes they should. Yeah, he's like that. Yep. Reso, I don't know who the other guy is. Lol. I tried looking him up and didn't find a thing. Lol. Yeah. Too much hanging with Jeff again. Well thank you. Well, that wasn't the response I was looking for lol. I'm sorry love but they all can be soo cute!! Welp, here it is!

InYourHonor Thank you. Yeah. Yep he is. Sorry, I think all of us had that problem for a bit. Lol! Sorry it's a bit later but here it is

Takerslady I have to say thank you for reviewing to every chapter instead of one giant one! That's just amazing! Thank you. Yeah. Yeah. I was freaked out and now Phil has so much hair! It's scary. Thank you. Honestly I just picked her at random because I needed a person. I don't like that much either. Yeah, don't worry he'll be there soon. Yeah. It's a complex feeling, that's all. I mean he's like an angel to Matt and then it comes crashing down. SO yeah. I LOVE Codiase. Nope, since I hadn't thought about it when I wrote it he's gonna be two different people like The Hurricane and Helms on ECW. Lol Yes. Well, we'll see.

I'm so sorry everyone that it's been so long for me to update. I'm sure if you've read a few of the others that I've put out I've said that I've had writers block and I'm just FINALLY getting over it. So hopefully now I can work faster and get more out!

_**

* * *

**_

_**One Wish  
**_

"Nervous?" John asked Jeff, both sitting on the bottom step of the stairs looking at the door, waiting anxiously for the men they had invited. "I am too. I've only talked to Mike like twice since the party. You think he's gonna come?

"Well I hope so, or else the sex isn't gonna be that great," Jeff laughed, looking up into his best friends eyes. "I'm kidding, I promise. Why wouldn't he come? Look at you John."

John flushed. "Thanks Jeff," he whispered, smoothing out his jeans. "I'm just afraid he isn't gonna come."

"Don't worry John!" Cody said, scaring both of the older man as he came up behind them. "They all said they were coming and Papa wouldn't want one of us to be upset. So, they better come if they don't want Papa to come after them."

John chuckled, leave it to Cody. "I told you no more hanging out with Jeff. He's a bad influence on you," he said, earning a push from the smaller man.

"Too bad, I love Jeff!"

Jeff smiled. "I love you too Cody." He looked up at the shorter man as he sat down and all he could think about was how much he loved each of them. They were his family now, the only ones that really cared about him or what he did. " They'll be here soon, did you talk to Ted yet?"

Cody nodded happily. "Yeah, he said he was running a little behind but he wouldn't miss this for the world. I can't wait to see him!" he rambled, earning a hand ruffling his hair. "Hey! I spent a long time getting it perfect!" He looked up at the man responsible and smiled. "You're so evil Ron.

"Where's Randy?" Jeff asked, looking up the stairs to see that the man's door was shut.

Ron shrugged. "Said he'd be down before the party. I don't really know," he explained, shrugging. "Better go check on him."

Jeff nodded, maneuvering around his friends and going up the stairs. He knocked lightly on the door. "Randy?" he called, jiggling the handle to find it locked. He became a little scared. "Randy?" He waited, the door unlocking and letting him breathe.

Randy opened the door, the tight black shirt shining in the light. "I was on the phone," he said, looping a finger in a belt loop on his black jeans.

"Is he coming?" Jeff asked, taking Randy's hand in his and leading him to the group. He got a shy nod and smiled. "Great! This is going to be the best party ever!" He plopped down back in his spot on the last step and looked up at his friends, he was only missing Gail, but she hadn't been feeling the best.

"What's your big wish for your birthday?" Cody asked, resting his elbows on his knees with his chin in his hands.

Jeff thought. He had a few wishes but the one he wanted to most was that Shannon was there with him. "I wish Shannon was here and safe," he answered, smiling back at Cody. "You would like him."

"Really?" Cody asked, trying to think of how this other man acted which led into a comfortable silence between everyone.

"You know we look like a buncha losers just sitting here," Randy said after a few minutes. He chuckled at the looks the others were giving him. "I'm just saying, it's a party, why should we wait for the others to get here to have a good time?" He took Cody's hand and led him to the open space where each night was a dance floor. The music wasn't loud but enough for Randy to dance with Cody, the younger man grinding his ass right in front of Randy's crotch.

Jeff smiled, joining in, pulling Ron and John with him, Ron grinding behind him while he danced with John and Cody. He laughed, sure that they were just a mess trying to dance together.

"Ahh, they already started without us," a deep voice groaned, showing a few of the guests standing there at the door, Papa Paul holding it open and showing them in.

Jeff looked over, stopping his lewd dancing to see if his guest was there. He smiled, Phil the last one coming in. He hurried over to him, taking his hands in his and leading him back to the floor. "Dance with me."

Cody smiled, walking shyly over to Ted. "Hey," he murmured, looking down at his feet.

"Hey," the other man said, tipping Cody's chin up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I've missed you."

Cody's heart started to flutter in his chest, a blush blossoming on his cheeks. "I missed you too Teddy."

"Hey!" Randy snapped, most of the party's eyes on him. "You better not hurt Cody. He means a lot to me and I'll rip your head off if you do." He was giving Ted a warning not to screw up like he had and he meant it.

"Randy, leave Ted alone," another man said, sneaking up behind Randy and resting his hands on his hips, lips tracing over the dark tattoos across his back.

"Cena," Randy whimpered, his body arching into the touch. "I'm trying to be protective and you're turning me on."

Cena smiled, turning Randy to him and kissing him right on the mouth. "That's the whole point." He wrapped his arms around Randy, letting the other man lead him onto the dance floor.

Mike was the one to go to John and smash their lips together before dipping him almost to the floor. "How's my little Sexy Shaman?" he asked, grabbing a hand full of John's ass before pulling him to the other couples dancing.

The last man smiled, his golden hair shining in the bright lights overhead. He looked up into the dark eyes, his smile turning mischievous. "I've missed you," he whispered, getting closer to Ron and taking his hand. "I really have."

Ron's dark cheek reddened, he wasn't going to admit it right then, but he had missed the blond too. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Jason nodded, pulling Ron out onto the dance floor. "I hope you dance like you fuck," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Ron's neck and smiling to the other man.

"So, how's the birthday boy tonight?" Phil asked, holding tight to Jeff as they danced, grinding into each other. "Without his skirt?"

Jeff giggled. "I've been good. I've wanted to talk to you since the last time you were here," he admitted.

Phil nodded. "I'm sorry, I was busy with some family matters, I'll be around more now," he replied, taking Jeff's chin lightly in his hand before pressing a soft kiss to the pink lips. "I promise."

Jeff smiled, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and moving closer to him for the slower song that was starting to play. "How've you been?" he asked, a hand moving to run through his raven hair.

"Not terrible," Phil responded, moving along the floor with Jeff in his arms. "Better now that I'm with you."

Jeff flushed, looking down at his and Phil's feet. He'd never been treated so nice by anyone besides a few people. "Really he asked, looking up into the dark eyes.

Phil nodded, leaning in and kissing Jeff softly. "Really."

"Hey, no hogging the birthday boy!" Cody said, jumping in between the two, taking Jeff from Phil just as another fast song started.

Jeff only laughed, dancing with Cody languidly while watching Phil. "I can dance with little Cody and you at the same time," he said, motioning for Phil, while Cody motioned for Ted.

Ron smiled, holding Jason close as he ground into him, kissing up the side of the smaller man's neck. "You always taste so good," he whispered, nipping Jason's ear. He smiled as he looked down at the other man. He leaned in to kiss him only to be yanked away. "Whoa!"

John was the one yanking on Ron's arm, pulling him and Jason into him and Mike's little dance.

Papa Paul looked on them, smiling as he leaned against the wall next to the door. He loved to see them so happy, after all, they were all about the same age as Gail, and like his kids.

A knock on the door made Papa Paul step away and open it. He positive that the whole party was already there dancing in the foyer.

He looked down at the dark skinned woman. "Can I help you miss?" he asked, holding the door open for her to walk in.

"I'm here to give Jeff a birthday present," she answered, stepping in so the tall man could shut the door. "My name is Eve, I used to know him before he came here."

Papa Paul nodded. "I'm Paul, nice to meet you," he introduced, smiling warmly at her. "Jeff!"

Jeff stopped, looking up at the big man. "Yes, Papa?" he asked, giving a quick kiss to Phil before walking over to the other man. He stopped, Eve catching his eye. He smiled before running up to her and enveloping her in a big hug. "EVE! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" he cried, pulling back to look her up and down. "You look great!"

Eve smiled. "Well thank you. You don't look bad yourself babe," she returned, looking Jeff's body up and down, noticing that he had a bit of color to his skin and a bit more weight. "You got off finally."

Jeff smiled. "Yeah, Papa Paul and Mama Melina helped me out, not to mention all my friends," he explained, pointing to the group that was still dancing but keeping their eyes on Jeff. "Could she stay for a little while? Please Papa?"

Papa Paul only chuckled. "She can stay if she wants," he answered, ruffling Jeff's loose hair. "Will you go get Gail, I'm sure it would nice to have another girl around."

"Uh… Papa, she wasn't feeling well earlier, but I can still go up," Jeff said, biting his lower lip.

Papa Paul nodded. "If she's still feeling bad then let her be, but at least go check on her," he said, leading Eve over to the group of people while Jeff ran up the stairs.

Jeff knocked lightly on Gail's door and waited. He didn't wait long before Gail was opening the door with a smile.

"Whatcha need Jeff?" she asked, leaning against her door frame for a moment.

"You wanna come down for a little while? My friend Eve is here and Papa wanted to know if you felt up to coming down so she wasn't the only girl."

Gail smiled. "Sure, I can't hide up here forever I guess," she answered, walking with Jeff after closing her door. "Is she pretty?"

Jeff smiled. "You have no idea."

Gail looked down at the party and her eyes instantly landed on the girl and pretty wasn't the word for it. She was drop dead gorgeous. "Oh my," she gasped, taking Jeff's hand in hers as they descended the stairs. "Hey Papa."

Papa Paul smiled, looking his adopted daughter up and down and thinking of how beautiful she'd become. He watched her walk over to the group before making his way out of the room for his 'children' to have fun.

Jeff took Gail over to Eve and introduced them only to be left standing alone after only a few moments of them talking. He smirked. "That went better than I thought," he murmured, turning back to the man he really wanted to be with.

"A friend?" Phil asked, pulling Jeff gently into his arms.

Jeff nodded, smiling. "One of the best ones I have," he explained, letting Phil lead him around the dance floor.

"Should I be worried?"

Jeff laughed. "I like men, if anything I would have to be the one worried," he said, running a hand through the raven hair. "Should I be worried?"

Phil only chuckled. "I don't think that would be an issue," he explained, pointing to the two women on the other side of the room, holding hands and talking close together.

"Well I'll be damned."

Phil smiled, kissing Jeff quickly.

The party raged on for a few hours, Jeff and the others dancing like there was no tomorrow. Gail and Eve stayed on the sidelines, talking closely and gingerly getting closer until they were almost on top of each other.

"Cake!" Jeff and Cody cried in unison, leading the group to the big sheet cake with twenty-six candles on it.

Every one sang Happy Birthday to Jeff and enjoyed cake and punch, one alcoholic, one not before the party started to wind down and as sneakily as they could each couple started to drift up to their rooms.

Jeff smiled, watching Ron hold a very drunk Jason up and then Mike and John try to make it up the stairs with their lips fused. "Ready to go up?" he asked Phil, looking up at the other man.

Phil smiled, taking Jeff's hand and leading him up. He was pushed on the bed as soon as they got in the room. He smirked, watching Jeff shut the door. "What are gonna do to me?" he asked, scooting up so his back was flush with the headboard.

Jeff smiled, crawling up the end of the bed and laid his head on Phil's lap. "Cuddle you," he whispered, smiling as he looked up into the olive eyes. "Unless you want more."

Phil shook his head. "I'm content just looking at you," he answered, smoothing Jeff's long hair back. "Tell me a few things about you."

Jeff looked up at Phil before burying his head in his lap. "I'm twenty-six. My name is Jeff. I have green eyes," he listed, thinking of the obvious things about him.

Phil chuckled. "I meant about you. Not just what you look like. Like I've been wondering why you ran away? Where are you from originally? Do you dye your hair a lot? Do you like living here? Stuff like that," he explained, running his fingers through the blond hair, the colors faded badly and streaked messily through his hair.

Jeff sighed, he wasn't one to open up to strangers but Phil… he was different. Something about him made Jeff feel so safe and worry free while they were together. He looked towards the wall. "I'm originally from North Carolina, Cameron to be exact. My bother still lives there from what I know. I haven't seen him in almost ten years because I ran away. I ran away because I was sleeping with my art teacher and they were threatening to kick me out of school at tell my dad. He would've killed me and then thrown my mom in my face," he explained, everything just spilling out of his mouth. "My mom died when I was little and from what my dad always told me and Matt, she couldn't wait to see us grown up with our own kids for her to play with."

Phil listened intently, funning gentle fingers through the silky hair. He hadn't meant for Jeff to tell him his whole life story but if Jeff was that comfortable with telling him, he wasn't going to stop him. He looked down at the little blond, thinking that he was different that he didn't belong in a place like this; he was too special.

"I ended up in Philly and met my friend Shannon. He got me into drugs, showing me that it could take a lot of the pain away. I met Eve that way. Her and her boys sell some good stuff and I would go to her place all the time to score. Eve, the sweetheart she is always made me feel like a person still, not that I was just some junkie trying to score. She invited me over a lot to eat but normally I would just take the sack meal she made me. It was nice to see her tonight."

Jeff took a breath, looking up into the olive eyes. "Nick or Dolph, what ever he goes by, he picked me up one night, because I worked the streets as a protistute, and afterwards knocked me out and I ended up here. I have to say that Ron, Cody, and Gail pretty much saved my life. John was great too, I just never saw him while I was doing my detox because he couldn't handle the needles. That's my life story pretty much," he said, taking a deep breath and smiling a bit sadly. "I guess that's all I can really say about me. I like to dye my hair a lot. I think it's fun. I like being here too. I've never had so many friends that actually care about me at once."

Phil smiled, leaning down to press his and Jeff's lips together. "You ever gonna go back?" he asked, pulling away just slightly.

Jeff shook his head. "I haven't talked to Matt in a decade almost. I'm sure he's already forgotten about me. After all, at fifteen, it's not a good chance of survival."

Phil's face softened. "If he stopped looking he's crazy. I'd search the world to find you Jeff. You're too special not to," he whispered, stroking Jeff's cheek with the back of his hand.

Jeff turned his head, his cheeks flaring with color. "Hey, it's not nice to tease me like that," he playfully argued, getting up and attacking Phil's lips fully. "You know a lot about me now."

Phil chuckled. "I guess you're right," he murmured, laying Jeff back before kissing him soundly. He groaned, Jeff's hands working magic all over his body. "Jeff," he whimpered, pulling away just as Jeff's hands started teasing him over his jeans. "Not fair."

"I can make it fair," Jeff said, pulling off his shirt and tugging off his own jeans. "Better?" He smiled, almost completely naked, minus his silky black thong.

Phil groaned again, falling back on the bed. "Not fair. Makes me want to just throw you down," he whined, his erection throbbing through his jeans. "Such a tease."

Jeff smiled, gently taking Phil's clothes off of him. "I'll make you feel better. I promise," he whispered, kissing down the expansive chest after pulling off the black t-shirt. He smirked and licked over each nipple's barbell gently before moving down the flat abs and kissing just above the waistband of Phil's pants.

Phil gasped out, his hands being held down but Jeff's. "Want to touch you too," he whimpered, barely trying to fight with Jeff to unhand him.

"Not yet," Jeff assured, unbuttoning Phil's pants and smiling. "No undies?"

Phil shook his head.

"I like that."

Phil groaned, Jeff's warm tongue starting to circle the head of his cock gently. He pulled one hand away and wound it in Jeff's hair. "God!" he cried out, Jeff taking every bit of him in his mouth at once. "Feels so good."

Jeff pulled away with a smile. "I aim to please," he replied, pulling down the jeans and cupping Phil's heavy sac before returning to his task at hand. He licked up and down the thick cock, looking up into the dark, lust filled eyes. He smirked around his morsel, letting Phil know that he wasn't going to be done with him after just a blow job.

Phil tugged Jeff away by his hair before slamming their mouths together. "Want you," he muttered, pulling Jeff back on the bed before pulling off the little black bit of material. "Please."

Jeff nodded. "You don't have to ask," he whispered. He opened the drawer nest to him and pulled out the little bottle of lubricant he had, setting it on the night stand before turning back to Phil. "You sure?" He was serious. If Phil didn't want to he wasn't going to force it.

Phil nodded, his fingers exploring Jeff's pale body while his lips moved over the pale neck. He nipped at the rapid pulse before pulling away and kissing Jeff gently. "Close your eyes," he whispered, taking the lube and opening the bottle. He squeezed out a bit onto his fingers before kissing Jeff soundly as his hand trailed down to touch Jeff's most personal area.

Jeff gasped, feeling a finger circle him before starting it's descent in. His dull nails sunk into Phil's shoulders lightly as he started to arch up against Phil for some friction. "More," he whispered, wiggling against the one finger inside him. He needed more.

Phil wasn't able to get another finger inside Jeff because as soon as he moved to do it a loud screech was heard from down stairs.

Jeff yanked out of Phil's grasp, running to his closet for his robe. "That was Gail's voice," he said, running to the door and throwing it open before stopping at the top stairs and looked down at the five people. He got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped dead. There in the middle of the floor at Dolph's feet was Shannon, barely breathing and heavily bruised and bleeding. "Shannon!" He kneeled down to pull the smaller man's head in his lap before looking around. Gail looked terrified and at the moment was shaking and being held in Eve's arms.

Mama Melina was standing there in her red velvet robe, her foot tapping, looking down at Shannon with approval, other than all his bruises. "He's pretty. I think you've done good this time Nicky," she said, looking over her newest boy. "He doesn't have any tattoos and blond. He'll make me a fortune with just that."

Jeff looked up at the landing to see his friends all out with their partners, some half naked, others with sheets around them, but all of them looking intently down at the scene, unsure of what to do. "Ron!" he yelled, motioning for the other man to come down to him.

Mama Melina glared down at Jeff, shooing him away from Shannon. "Get away from him," he snapped, bending down and looking his slightly swollen face over. "Shannon huh? That's a pretty name."

Jeff backed up, Ron coming in behind him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Jeff, she'll leave him alone soon enough," Ron whispered only so Jeff could hear.

Jeff nodded, leaning into Ron.

The front door flew open, startling everyone.

There looking rather happy before actually taking in the scene was Papa Paul, his hands full of grocery bags. He set them down before looking from Melina to Nick. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked, walking over to the boy and brushing the hair out of his face. "Where did he come from?"

"Dolph just brought him in Papa! He's been doing it for Mama Melina for a long time now!" Jeff cried, hurrying back over and pulling Shannon to him. He held him tightly as the tears that had started to build up from the initial shock of seeing Shannon started to fall.

"Ron, help Jeff take him up and we'll bandage him up," he said, pointing to Ron. His finger turned to Dolph and the nice tone he had just the moment before was gone. "Get the fuck out of my house. And you." He pointed to Melina. "What the fuck are you thinking? You and him have been doing this together? That's how all these druggies get here? You lying bitch!" He turned from the woman before looking up at the landing to see the scattering people.

Ron picked Shannon up, cradling his small body in his large arms and walked him up the stairs to the spare room next to Cody. He set the boy in the bed and looked back at the hysterical Jeff, who was clinging onto a half dressed Phil. "He's gonna be ok Jeff, he's like you were when you got here. He just needs some fluids," he explained, running out to get Gail and the normal prep.

Jeff pulled away from Phil to sit next to Shannon, his fingers carefully drifting over Shannon's cheek. "Shannon baby," he whimpered, taking the smaller hand in his. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing the bruised flesh lightly.

The green eyes started to flutter open, looking up at the other man. "Jeff?" he questioned softly, trying hard to raise his raspy voice.

Jeff looked up, more tears falling as he smiled at his best friend. "Yeah Shannon," he whimpered, leaning closer.

"Never thought I'd see your ugly mug again," Shannon muttered, smiling at Jeff. "Missed you."

"Missed you too Shan."

* * *

(A/N): So I finally got this chapter done! Woo Hoo!! I've been working on it forever and I just didn't know what I wanted to happen in the middle before Shannon came back into the picture. I hope you guys like it, minus that Phil and Jeff didn't get it on, but that's still to come. And Shanny's back, that's a plus. I think the next chapter will be easier to get out. Well let me know what you guys think! Title is One Wish by Ray J.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	13. Dr Feelgood

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 12**

Redsandman99 Yeah sorry it took so long. I'm glad!

NeroAnne lol. Yep sure is! Yep. Jomike? Never heard that one before. Hmmm. Yes he does! I guess you could say that. Lol. Yep, two of the hottest divas in my opinion. Yeah. It's Mr. Ziggles ya gotta love him. Lol! Yeah. Thanks love!

Seraphalexiel Thank you! I don't know, but I know I did when I wrote it lol! Well thank you! It has to have some twists. Lol. Sorry for the wait.

InYourHonor Yep. Thanks! Lol.

Takerslady Yeah. Thanks!!

_**

* * *

Dr. Feelgood**_

Jeff winced, listening to the yelling down stairs between Paul and Melina. He sighed, holding Shannon's limp hand in his hand, Phil sitting in a chair next to him, slumped over to one side asleep. He looked over to him and smiled slightly. He'd told Phil that he could go lay in his bed if he wanted until morning, since he didn't want to leave Shannon alone. The response was what made him feel special.

"_I'm gonna stay right here with you."_

Jeff looked back over Shannon, the shallow breaths seemingly painful. He looked over the bare chest, Ron telling him that they had to get his clothes off to at least clean him up a bit. The IV drip was hung up on the other side of the bed, giving Shannon's skin a little more color from the fluids. "You'll get better here," he murmured, the sound of shattering glass causing him to jump. He stood, peaking out into the hall, the fight still in the middle of the foyer where they party had taken place.

"What are you thinking Melina?" Papa Paul asked, throwing his hands up in aggravation, turning his back to the woman. "That's how all these kids end up here? You send him out to pick them up and they end up here after he beats the hell out of them?"

Melina tapped her foot impatiently. "How else are we gonna get workers Paul? No one was going to come and _ask_ to work here just with Cody handing out flyers like a fucking boy scout!" she snapped, grabbing his arm and turning his big frame towards her. "It's not like you ever really cared how this house worked."

Paul sighed, looking down at the little woman. "What happened to you? You used to care about these kids. Hell, you let Cody stay when he didn't have anywhere to go. You told him he could stay until he got back on his feet and he asked to work here. Ron stayed here with us from when we started this place, and Randy, you begged me to keep him even though he was on opiates," he said, his voice rising before falling. "Where is the woman I feel in love with?"

Melina growled, slapping him on the chest. "I'm trying to provide for us!" she yelled, slapping him again. "These 'kids' as you call them couldn't do anything on their own! I wanted Randy because he was good fuck, is that what you want to know?" She huffed, breathing in to start again. "I don't give a damn about them but as long as they make me money I keep them around. We had to wean just about all of them off drugs, and that little princess Jeff is making me so much money. Nick is doing exactly what I want him to do!"

Jeff's eyes watered as he looked at the other doors, most of them cracked to hear the argument outside. He could see Cody there on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as Ted towered over him, looking more and more pissed as time went on. Ron was also in his door, leaning against the frame in only a pair of jeans, arms crossed over his chest. John was sneaking peeks too, him and Mike looking out a tiny crack.

Jeff sighed, looking back at Shannon and Phil. "Oh Shanny," he murmured, trying to ignore the yelling that just pounded into him.

Paul was silent, Melina's words hitting him hard. "You slept with Randy?" he questioned, his hands shaking and heart hurting.

"Yeah I did and now I'm sleeping with Nick! You don't satisfy me anymore why shouldn't I go somewhere else?"

Paul yelled, taking the large flower vase next to the door and throwing it to the ground. It shattered and caused Jeff to jump. "That's fine because you remember Chris? I've been fucking him for years. Now get the hell out of my house!"

Melina grabbed the collar of Paul's shirt and yanked him to look her in the face. "You sack of shit. I hope you rot in hell. I'm not leaving anyway. I made the money to buy this place."

"I put the down payment on it and then paid for the remodeling. I don't care what your ass does, just stay the fuck away from me!" Paul turned, walking towards the bedroom. He turned just as he opened the door. "That kid is staying and if you breathe one word of this to the police, I swear to God himself I'll tell them about this place and all the others you're friends Maryse, Katie Lee, and the Bella's own. They'll take you all down. Don't tempt me." With that he went into the room and slammed the door.

"You prick! I'll get you for this! I swear I will!" Melina cried, running over to the door and banging on it with her fists. "I fucking hate you!"

Jeff sat back down on the edge of Shannon's bed and took his pale lifeless hand in his. "Wake up Shan, please. I'm begging you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the warm hand. He just wanted Shannon to wake up again, their reunion cut short when Shannon fell back into unconsciousness.

Jeff woke early the next morning. He sat up from his little sliver of bed, yawning and wondering how long he'd been asleep. He stood up, walking out of the room and onto the landing. "Randy?" he questioned, seeing the other man walking up the stairs.

"Yeah Jeff?" he walked over to the smaller man. "You ok after last night?" he asked, pushing back a little bit of blond hair behind Jeff's ear.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What time is it?"

"About seven. I've gotta wake John up in a few, they're gonna have to leave soon. Don't forget to get Phil's number. We aren't gonna be open for a while. Papa Paul told me just a few minutes ago."

Jeff nodded, turning back to the room Shannon and Phil where in.

"Jeff."

"Yeah?" Jeff asked, turning around to face Randy and yawn.

"After everyone leaves were meeting in Ron's room to talk."

Jeff only nodded, leaving Randy. He looked down at Phil for a moment before touching his shoulder gently. "Hey," he whispered, bending down to press a kiss to the soft cheek, avoiding the soft bristles of Phil's neatly trimmed goatee. "Time to wake up handsome."

Phil's eyes fluttered open, his lips curling up into a smile as he focused on Jeff's beautiful face. "Hey," he murmured, sitting up only to wince in pain at how stiff his body was.

Jeff smiled slightly. "I'm sorry you slept there all night," he whispered, kneeling down so he could rest his head on Phil's lap. "I'm sorry we didn't get to finish either."

Phil shook his head, resting a hand on Jeff's tussled hair. "It just wasn't supposed to happen yet, that's all," he said, tipping Jeff's chin up so their eyes could meet. "I should get ready to leave, shouldn't I?"

Jeff nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to Phil's lips. "I'm not going to be able to see you for a while. Papa Paul is closing us down," he explained softly, not wanting to disturb Shannon.

"I'll visit you. I'll give you my address. You can visit me. I'm willing to do anything to see you Jeff," Phil whispered back, cupping Jeff's face and kissing him lightly on the lips between his sentences.

Jeff smiled. "Give us a little time. Let last night settle down and we'll figure something out," Jeff explained, kissing Phil deeper, his tongue moving around Phil's, doing a tango all their own. He pulled away and smiled. "You need to get dressed."

Phil nodded, slowly getting out of the chair and following Jeff back to his room.

Cody sulked from the door up to Shannon's room and took the seat that had been vacated by Phil just minutes before. He pulled it up close to the shallow breathing boy. "Jeff's talked about you," he said, leaning forward with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. "He never said how pretty you are though." He smiled, looking over the gentle features and trying to ignore the bruises. "I think Ron would like you a lot. He has a thing for blonds and he's gotta be the nicest guy around here."

"It's not nice to talk about people that aren't there," Ron said, scaring poor Cody so badly that he jumped out of the chair clutching his chest.

"Don't scare me like that!" Cody snapped, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

"Don't yell, you're going to wake Shannon up," Ron chuckled, walking over to wrap an arm around Cody's shoulders. "You can't keep telling people my secrets like that. You're like a pain in the ass little brother." He led Cody out of the room. He looked back on the pretty face and smiled, what he would do to get to know the man with that pretty face.

"But you love me still, right?" Cody asked, gaining Ron's attention again. "Right?" He pouted slightly, earning a sigh from the other man.

"I'm gonna start agreeing with John and ban you and Jeff from hanging out. You're picking up all his bad habits."

"Teddy likes them," Cody defended, walking into Ron's room and walking over to Jeff. His joking stopped and his smile faded. He sat on Ron's bed, holding Jeff's hand in his. His blue eyes ran over the room, landing on Randy, who at the moment was standing right in front of the window, looking out at the front of the house.

"Where's John?" Randy asked, turning around to see the few gathered before turning back.

"He's getting Gail," Ron answered, looking out his door to see the two walking towards his room. "They're here."

Gail had her hand clasped with John's until she entered the room. She ran over to Jeff and hugged him tightly from the opposite side Cody was on.

"What are we going to do?" John asked, walking over to stand next to Randy. "This place is getting shut down for a while and Mama Melina isn't leaving and Papa Paul isn't going to take a single step out of this place."

"If Papa Paul really wants Mama Melina out all he has to do is call the cops on this place," Cody interjected, looking around the room.

Ron shook his head. "Cody, if anything he'd go to jail too for being a co-conspirator. Even if they did let him off all of us would go. Remember, prostitution is illegal," he explained, closing his door once he saw Layla start to walk towards his room.

"That just puts us back at square one," Randy said, turning from the window and leaning against it. "Melina is just going to get pissed off at us because of all this, especially Jeff. If you hadn't said anything this wouldn't be so bad."

Jeff didn't answer, he barely even moved at the accusation. He just blinked and stared down at his clasped hands in his lap.

"You can't blame Jeff for it," Gail snapped, looking over at Randy. "He told the truth, a lot more than you've done for this place."

"Look, I didn't know she was going to bring up all that. You knew what was going on and you didn't do a thing to stop it. Besides look at where I am now. I'm whoring myself out for that selfish bitch too!" Randy replied, his voice rising.

"Guys and lady," Cody said, breaking up the arguing match. "We can't fight right now. We all knew Randy had an affair with Mama Melina. It's over now and has been for a while. Right now we have to worry about what's going on here and how we're going to stay. If the bills get bad you know that we'll end up getting kicked out."

"Papa Paul wouldn't do that to us," Jeff murmured, his voice soft and low. He had everyone's attention since it had been the first thing he'd said the entire meeting. "Papa Paul loves us. He wouldn't put one of us out. We just have to find a way to keep bringing in money while we're closed."

"We could just go out and sell ourselves," Randy mentioned.

"No!" Jeff snapped, his head turning to look at Randy in the eye. "You don't know what it's like out there. Sometimes you don't know if you're ever going to make it back to where they picked you up. Some beat you. Others get off on pain. They just want what they pay for and some don't want to pay. They don't care about us and they won't blink an eye lash at a dead hooker."

Randy nodded, Jeff's serious voice chilling his bones. "Ok, different plan," he whispered, seeing the pain in Jeff's eyes too clearly. "We can get part time jobs. Make this place like an apartment life.

"Have you looked at half of us?" John asked, crossing his arms. "Half of us don't have any kind of job history or any kind of ID, no one's going to give us a job like this."

"Strippers," Gail whispered. "We can be strippers. Look at us: all of us are hot, the place down the street always needs more entertainers, and they aren't gonna ask about our previous history. It's perfect."

"Gail, half of us can't dance, even half way," Cody admitted, shooting that plan all to hell. "Why don't we talk to Papa Paul and tell him how we feel."

"Because right now he's ready to kill someone and if you're willing to die for the cause you can go ahead," Randy said softly.

"Don't be an ass Randy," John harshly said, his eyes narrowing at the other man.

"I think right now the most we can do is just let some of the steam blow over and just relax," Ron said, opening the door and looking out. "Layla is probably running off to tell Alicia about what we were talking about."

Gail smiled a bit sadistically. "That's what she thinks," she said, getting up and running out the door after the brunette. She had gotten one and had one left to go. She smiled to herself, that's what they got for making her life a living hell.

"I don't know if that was a good idea," Cody piped up, listening hard for any kind of a struggle. "Gail might kill her."

"That's the point," John giggled, smiling.

Ron walked over to Jeff and took his hand. "We can go sit with Shannon," he suggested, helping the other man down from the bed and down to Shannon's room. "He's doing good. He's taking the drugs really well and in a week he should be up and around at least a little."

"That's what I'm scared of," Jeff replied, looking over the slim face. "Shannon's not like us. You know that, you saw him when we went to get my stuff. He won't make it here."

Ron hushed him. "Don't worry Jeff, he'll have to be here for a while. After all, he doesn't know where he is actually anyway," he explained, sitting down in the single chair. "I promise I won't let anything happen to him."

Jeff smiled, looking back at Ron. "You like him," he accused gently.

Ron blushed slightly. "I don't even know him."

"That doesn't mean anything. You never look at anyone like you do him, minus Jason. You like both of them. Oooohh! You're naughty Ronny," Jeff teased, chuckling. He jumped out of Ron's reach when the bigger man reached out for him. "Nuh-uh, I'm not gonna let you catch me."

Ron sighed, make that two pain in the ass little brothers.

Shannon sighed, his eyes easing open into the darkness of the room. He tried to move an arm to rub the sleep out of his eyes but winced, the pain shooting through him with enough force to make him stop trying to move his hand and just lay there with blurred vision.

"You're awake," a deep voice gently came, a warm hand touching the cool forehead.

"Who are you?" Shannon asked, rolling his head over, eyes squinting to make out the shape of another person.

"I'm Ron," he introduced, moving away for a moment to work on the make shift IV before sitting back in the chair. "You're probably in a lot of pain right now."

"Well no shit," Shannon whimpered, eyes trying hard to focus on the dark face. "You were with Jeff when he got his stuff. Where is he?"

"He's asleep. It's almost four in the morning," Ron said, leaning forward. "I don't have anything to give you right now. Later I can give you a pain reliever and the rest of the withdrawal will go a little easier."

"Withdrawal? How long have I been out?" Shannon couldn't remember anything, other than getting into a car with this hot blond, having sex with said blond, getting clubbed in the head, then waking up to see Jeff. He didn't know where he was or how long he'd been there.

"About two days. The worst is pretty much over." Ron smiled, reaching over and tapping on the light on the bedside table. It cast a soft dim light around the room, causing Shannon's eyes to blur before focusing in on the other man. "Jeff wasn't as lucky. He was awake for the first few days, throwing up, chills, fever, the whole nine. Then again he wasn't in as bad a shape as you are. He made it though."

"You watched over him too?" Shannon asked, a little unbelieving that someone would watch over another without expecting some kind of payment.

"I was around. Gail took care of him the most. She took a liking to him and wouldn't let us see him that often, Cody was heartbroken about it," Ron explained, chuckling a little. "Everyone here wanted to know about him. He's made this place better just being here."

Shannon nodded slightly, smiling just a little. "He was that way when we lived out there. He was always making things better for us. He was always optimistic even if there was nothing to be optimistic about," he said, looking up into the dark eyes. "Thank you for watching him."

Ron shook his head. "Don't thank just me. Everyone had a hand in taking care of Jeff in their own way." He smiled, brushing some of the blind strands out of Shannon's face. "You'll do just fine recovering."

Shannon relaxed at the touch, unsure of what made him feel so safe around this new man. He never felt this safe with anyone other than Jeff. "Where am I?"

"At the whorehouse you hated so much."

Shannon groaned. "You wouldn't have any coke would you?"

Ron shook his head with a grin. "Just the drink."

Shannon rolled his eyes. "Figured."

"Want some water?"

Shannon thought for a moment. "Yes," he finally answered, looking at the other man. He waited, Ron coming back with a small glass of water.

Ron set the glass on the nightstand before easing Shannon to sit up just enough to sip at the water. "Don't drink it too fast. You'll make yourself sick," he warned, reaching over and placing the water in Shannon's hand.

Shannon licked his lips, bringing the cool liquid to his lips despite the pain and gulped it down, uncaring of Ron's warning. He sighed happily, the water cooling his mouth and making him feel better. He smiled before dropping the empty glass and covering his mouth.

Ron was two steps a head and had a small plastic trash bin right there fro Shannon to throw up into. "I warned you," he said, holding back Shannon's blond hair. He stroked the long back in gentle circles, letting Shannon know he was there for him.

"Fuck off," Shannon gasped between heaves.

Ron smiled. He loved spitfire blonds,

* * *

(A/N): Well, what do you think? Shannon is back. Ron is getting cozy with him. The house is a little tense and once again can't see their men for a while. Well I don't have a lot to say this time so just tell me what you think and if anyone could come up with a good name for the house, that would be great because someone brought up a name for it and I'm really wanting to give the house a name and can't think of one. Lol. Chapter title is Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	14. Better Than Drugs

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 13**

Seraphalexiel Hmm… Don't know. I kinda like it. I'll have to run over some of these names and use them in the next chapter. I don't know. I think a lot of us did. Yep yep! As always. Thanks!

Redsandman99 We'll have to see where her and Paul go. Who knows? Yeah. I do too!

NeroAnne lol. Yeah. Well probably not. Yeah. . oh yeah. Yes yes they do! Lol He's really sneaky. Lol. Yeah. Yep yep. That too. Yeah. I won't lie, it was one of the hottest images in my mind at the time. XD . lol oh yeah!

InYourHonor yeah. It's greatly adorable. Lol. Yay! Well… yeah. Everyone loves a little humor. Man MTV has some perfect timing. That's funny!

Takerslady True… yeah. That's what a lot of people are saying about. Hopefully it turns out pretty good though. I'll keep them in mind. I've got to get a name for them eventually out. I think I'm gonna use the name next chapter. Thanks love! Sorry it's over a month later though.

XAngelofHardyx Thanks love!

Megsjedi well thank you very much. I'm looking at anything really. Retro is super cool to me too. Now I have some good names now the hard part of choosing… awww…. Lol. Oh yeah! Yeah. I agree just sometimes I get rather annoyed if I can't get anything down at all ya know? lol

_**

* * *

Better Than Drugs**_

Weeks went by with Shannon only seen by Gail and Ron. During those days Jeff could do nothing but worry. He knew that Shannon had been on more drugs than he had for longer than he had but he'd hoped, thought even, that Shannon could bounce back just as quickly as he had. He sighed, looking down at Cody, who at the moment was painting his toenails a beautiful shade of dark blue. "How's Ted doing?" he asked, trying to take his mind off of his best friend just down the hall.

Cody looked up with a smile. "For the sixth time in almost an hour Teddy is doing fine," he giggled, putting the nailbrush back in the bottle and closing it up. "He's okay Jeff. I'm sure that Ron and Gail are taking good care of him." He patted Jeff on the leg gently. "It's ok."

Jeff nodded, smiling down at Cody. "Thanks," he whispered, resting on hand on Cody's. "For everything."

Cody nodded. "Now, how is Phil doing? I haven't heard a word about him since Shannon got here and since no one's left and no one's come over I know you haven't seen him," he said, climbing up on the bed with Jeff, already starting to fiddle with his hair. "You're too pretty not to be done up everyday."

Jeff tried to hide a blush. "Cody," he warned lightly, chuckling. "He's doing ok. We talked for almost an hour last night. He had to get off because he had work in the morning though," he said, leaning back on the bed, earning a frustrated growl from Cody, who after a moment gave up and laid down next to him. "You think he could be the one?"

Cody rolled over to his side and propped his hand under his head. "I don't know Jeff. You believe in that kind of thing?" he asked, scooting closer to the other man so he could rest his head on Jeff's exposed chest.

Jeff folded his hands under his head and thought about how was going to tell Cody what he was thinking. "I did when I was a kid. I used to tell Matt all the time that I was gonna be his bride since mom passed away. I used to think that there was always love out there," he started, then pausing. His tone changed. "When I left I stopped believing in just about everything, everything but drugs and sex. But I have to say when I ended up here, you and the others made me believe in anything."

Cody smiled, curling into Jeff. "Teddy asked me on a real date," he whispered, looking up into Jeff's widened eyes.

Jeff sat right up, taking Cody's shoulders in his hands and yanking him up. "When? Where are you going? What time is he picking you up? What are you wearing?" he questioned, firing each one out faster than the last. "Tell me!"

Cody blushed. "Maybe next week sometime. I'm kinda scared to go out with him," he admitted, pulling his knees to his chest and looking back at Jeff. "Teddy is great and sweet but I'm not sure I'm ready for a lot of commitment yet. What do you think?

"I think you better call Teddy and tell him you'll bump that date up sooner!" Jeff said, hugging Cody to him. "Cody, just go where it takes you. I mean he obviously likes you and he isn't going to hurt you like that."

Cody smiled. "You think so?"

Jeff pushed Cody completely out of his bed. "Of course I do silly," he said, poking his head over the edge of the bed to look down at Cody. "Ted is too much of a gentleman to pass up something like that."

"What in the world are you two doing?"

Cody looked back towards the door while Jeff looked up, his half covered butt sticking in the air. "Talking," they answered together, giggling at the face John was making.

John rolled his eyes, walking into the room and patting the bare bit of Jeff's butt. "You know these super short shorts are not going to last long on you with us around," he said, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm just that sexy," Jeff teased, rolling onto his back and running a hand down his chest. "Aren't I?"

John chuckled, lending a hand for Cody to sit up on the floor. "Ron's with Shannon. He says he's doing a lot better through everything," he explained, earning a smile from Jeff. "And Ted called a minute ago. He wants to talk to you when you're free Cody."

Cody jumped up, thanking John before running off to his room.

Jeff chuckled, loving Cody like a little brother. He looked up at John and frowned when a deep serious expression covered his face. "What's wrong John? Is it Shannon?" he asked, getting apprehensive.

"He's not taking the countering drugs the best and he has a high fever but other than that he's doing good. I didn't think the withdrawal was going to be this serious," John answered, clasping his hands together and looking down at his bare feet. "Ron's a little concerned. His body is so strong but the inside is fucked, terribly."

"All the drugs huh?" Jeff asked lowly, curling up on one side and holding the pillow to him. "All those damn drugs that we took, knowing it was going to kill us… but it made us feel so good…."

John rested a hand on Jeff's hip, stroking it lovingly with the pad of his thumb. "I think he'll pull through though. He's like you, a complete fighter," John whispered gently, smiling softly into the darkened eyes. "Don't worry too much Jeff. You'll get sick too."

"I'll be okay," Jeff whispered, sitting up and resting his head on John's shoulder. "I'm just worried… that's all." He felt arms wrap around him and before he knew it tears were slowly leaking down his cheeks. "I'm so scared John. I don't want to lose him and everything around here is getting worse and… and I don't know what to do…"

John held Jeff to him, stroking the long blond hair gently. His arms tightened around Jeff. "It's going to be okay," John whispered, lifting Jeff's chin up so they could share eye contact. "I know it will."

Jeff smiled, chuckling a little, leave it to John to make him feel better. "Thank you," he whimpered, leaning back into the warm embrace. "What would I do without you?"

"Go insane."

"What did you do to Jeff?!" Cody snapped, running over to Jeff's bed and yanking him away from John. "You can't be mean to him like that! I leave for a few minutes and you go and make him cry!" He held a giggling Jeff to him and shooed John away. "Get away from him!"

"Boys try to keep your voices down a little bit please."

The three turned their heads towards the doors, finding Papa Paul. "Papa!" they said happily, their attention on him.

Papa Paul sighed, shaking his head at them. "Where're the others at?" he asked, walking inside the room and leaning against back against the doorframe.

"Well Ron's with Shannon," John answered, thinking about the others.

"Randy's with Gail downstairs in the kitchen," Jeff put in, pulling away from Cody just enough to answer and wipe the tears from his eyes. "What are you up to Papa?"

"Well I came up here to see what all the commotion was, since Cody was yelling," he replied, earning a blush from the smallest boy. "I was thinking that all of us could go out for dinner. Melina is taking the girls out so why should we stay home?"

"Will Gail get to come with us?" Cody asked, smiling. He really loved Gail, she was like his big sister.

"Well Melina wasn't going to take her and I wasn't just gonna leave her here to fend for herself," Paul laughed, crossing his arms before looking down at his boys. "You think Ron'll want to go?"

"If not we can always bring him something back," Cody said, getting up and stretching for a moment. "I can go ask."

"That's ok. I'll go ask him in a few. You three get ready and we'll leave here in about half an hour."

"Okay!"

* * *

"How's Jeff?" Shannon rasped, his throat dry and arms too weak to push the overly warm blankets off of him.

"He's doing well, worried about you. He's out with the others to dinner right now," Ron answered, bringing over a cup of water with a straw for Shannon. "Drink this."

"Don't wanna," Shannon gasped, opening his eyes and squinting in the dim lighted room. "It's really dark in here."

"The light was bothering you earlier so I dimmed it down. Don't move so fast, I'll help you sit up," he chastised, setting the water glass on the nightstand and moving to help Shannon sit up. "You're doing better than you were."

"Still feel like shit," he muttered, leaning against Ron as he helped him up. He sighed, the warmth of someone else's body against his a welcome change. "You feel nice."

Ron smiled. "That's because I've been the only one in here with you," she answered, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding the glass up for Shannon to drink through the straw. "You need more water."

"Don't want it."

Ron sighed, raising a hand to brush across Shannon's brow. He felt the elevated temperature but smiled slightly, it was going down. "Your fever is trying to break," he said, bringing his hands back to his lap and looking over Shannon's pretty face. "You're really handsome."

Shannon looked up into the dark eyes before looking down at his own hands in his lap. His cheeks started to blossom with heat and color as a smile broke across his lips. "Thank you," he whispered, looking up at Ron suddenly feeling a little shy.

Ron reached forward, a lock of blond hair falling in Shannon's face. He moved it behind his ear and smiled, his eyes locked with the emeralds in front of him. He couldn't help but stop and keep focused. Those eyes were so soft and full of life. He leaned in, a hand cupping Shannon's cheek as he brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

Shannon's eyes widened before he relaxed and kissed Ron back, unsure of why it felt so different than all those times he'd been with all his tricks. He groaned the lips suddenly pulling away and the sound of the phone by his bedside going off.

Ron picked up the phone and muttered a hello. He perked up slightly, hearing Jeff's voice on the other side. "Yeah, he's doing better. His fever's breaking now. I'll talk to you when you get back." He hung up but kept his eyes on the phone

"Jeff…" he murmured, smiling slightly.

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry for just now," he whispered, eyes dragging up to Shannon's green ones. "That was really stupid and forward."

Shannon smiled. "Forward yeah, stupid no," he chuckled, moving on hand to rest on Ron's. "You'll have to wait until I'm better and I'll show you a good time." He gave Ron a wink and chuckled again.

* * *

Jeff flew in the door as soon as him and the others returned from dinner. He knew Papa Paul had Ron's take out box with him and all he had to do was tell him and then he could get a few minutes alone with Shannon to find out how he was doing and how well he felt. He knocked on Shannon's door and after only a moment the door was opened. He smiled, seeing that Shannon was sitting up and more or less alert. "Papa's got your food," he said, stepping into the room and sitting next to Shannon on the bed. "I'll sit with him for a little while."

Ron nodded, knowing that Jeff just wanted some time with his best friend alone. He couldn't blame him after all. He nodded, looking over at Shannon, who was looking back at him, a certain wonton look in his eyes. He smiled, sure that once Shannon was better he was going to have a hell of a time focusing on what he was doing and not that little body.

Jeff waited for Ron to shut the door before he looked back at Shannon and demanded to know everything that had gone on while he was away. "I know something happened between you guys. Ron didn't want to leave you and you… well Shannon you look like you just had the best fucking of your life," he said, taking the smaller man's hands in his.

Shannon failed to hold back a little bit of laughter and even though it still sounded a bit hallow it was genuine. "We didn't do anything Jeff. He just kissed me," he explained, smiling. "What? Did you expect me to jump on him?"

Jeff gave Shannon an all-knowing look.

"Ok so I did think about it, but I can't do much but sit here until my body stops feeling like a giant lead weight," he whispered, his cheeks giving off a little color. "He's really nice though. You think the others are like him?"

Jeff smiled. He knew Shannon would come around. "All of them are nice in their own ways. I can have them come up if you want to actually meet them," he suggested, squeezing the smaller hands lightly. "They are all really sweet, especially Cody. He's just adorable."

"That flier boy?" he asked, trying to remember what he looked like. He sighed, his brain already on fire and even the idea of thought was only adding fuel to the flames.

Jeff struggled to suppress the laugh. "Yeah that's Cody," he giggled, smiling at Shannon before leaning in and hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much Shannon."

Shannon smiled softly, bringing one heavy hand up to rest in the middle of Jeff's back. "I missed you too," he murmured, letting his weight rest into Jeff. "It was hard out there without you. It was lonely and a lot happened."

"How's Trish and Mickie?" Jeff asked, wondering how everyone from his previous life was. He had to go back and talk to them sometime, at least let them know he was still alive and that he cared.

Shannon started to chuckle at Jeff. He was so childish. He suddenly got quiet and serious when he thought about what had gone on while Jeff was away. "So much shit has went down since you left," Shannon whispered gravely, his eyes meeting Jeff's. "Mickie died of an overdose. Some old dealers got her and fed her a hot shot and left her in an alley. Trish moved on. She's the only good news. She's in rehab, a friend of hers came to get her a few days before I ended up here. Dave got tired of Maryse and a bunch of cops raided her place. Got all the drugs and booked her on pimping out all those girls. He's doing time too since she squealed on him. And I'm here."

Jeff nodded. His heart was saddened to hear about Mickie, she really was, from what he'd heard, a nice girl. He couldn't help but chuckle at Maryse and Dave though, thinking about Papa Paul and Melina arguing about how Papa Paul was going to tip the cops off about her too. He was happy that Trish was getting help though. At least her addictions weren't as deep as theirs and she had family taking care of her. "I'm glad about Trish," he whispered, forcing out a small smile. "How're the streets?"

"If anything worse," Shannon muttered, thinking back on how hard it was to keep up the apartment alone and how he would stand out for hours without a single trick. "The drugs were getting harder and harder to find. I had to go all the way out to that Escobar guy's place and it was fucking scary. I think I went clean for two days before I found a new dealer. That guys got some problems."

Jeff nodded, soaking up everything Shannon had to say. "You hold up okay while I was gone?" he asked, sure that it sounded more egotistical than he'd meant it.

Shannon shrugged. "It was hard but hey, I'm alive. That's all that matters now," he answered, giving a small smirk. "Anyway, you gonna introduce me to everyone of are you gonna just sit there and listen to me talk?"

Jeff chuckled, nodding. He turned and walked out to find the others. When he returned, Shannon was still in place, lightly dozing with his head leaned to one side. "Shan?" he questioned, seeing the other man jerk awake. "Hey we'll be quick with this."

Shannon shook his head. If was even remotely going to stay he wanted to know everyone's names at least. He looked over the four behind Jeff, remembering three of them faintly from the day that Jeff came to get his things, the last one being Ron himself.

"This one is John." He pointed to John, who at the moment was wearing a white fur coat that he'd worn out to dinner, the matching pants on underneath with a black and white shirt underneath it. "This is Randy." He pointed to Randy, who, as always, was in nothing but pair of hot pants, making Jeff think that he'd changed pretty quickly since they'd gotten home.

"He looks like a regular street whore," Shannon interrupted, looking Randy up and down.

"Why I oughta," Randy murmured, taking a step closer before behind held back by Ron's stiff hand. "He started it."

"He's a whiny little shit."

"Shannon!" Jeff chastised, giving Shannon a stern look. "Be nice. This is the baby, Cody." He pointed to his favorite little brother and smiled once he came forward and sat on the chair. "He's the cutest one."

"Hey, I thought I was the cutest?" Ron asked, feigning hurt as his hand covered his heart.

"You're the hottest," Jeff mended, shrugging.

"What about me?" Randy and John asked simulations.

"You two are just good eye-candy." Jeff chuckled, earning two glares from the other men. "You know all of you are hot and I love you," he amended, taking Shannon's hand in his. "Well since you know them. Guys, this is Shannon, my best friend."

Cody scooted in. "You're really pretty," he said, smiling at the small man in front of him.

Shannon's emerald eyes widened, his lips upturning into a smile. He'd never been called 'pretty' before. "Eh… thank you," he whispered, looking down at his lap, Jeff's hands wrapped protectively around his. He couldn't help but smile, Cody, was just too sweet. "I'm sorry for everything I said to you the last time I saw you and Ron and John. I was high."

Cody reached out and touched the blond's hand that wasn't complete covered by Jeff's hand. "Don't worry about it," he said, tipping Shannon's chin up. "You'll have plenty of time to make up for it."

Jeff chuckled, ruffling Cody's hair lightly. "That's if he wants to stay here with us," he said, looking over at Shannon with soft eyes. "It's not like you think. It's actually really nice."

"The sex is abundant," John said, earning a good smack on the back of his head from Ron. "What? I'm just saying!"

"Just because you're a horn ball doesn't mean the rest of us can't go without it," Ron snapped, glaring at John before looking back at Shannon. "What he meant is that he'd like it if you would stay."

Shannon couldn't help but flush at Ron's kindness, his mind running back to their shared kiss. "I might have to," he said, his eyes locking with Ron's. After all, he had to prove to Ron that he wasn't some little push over and he couldn't just steal a kiss from him without some kind of fight.

Jeff hugged Shannon close. "I'm glad you're going to stay," he whispered, tears evident in his eyes. He sniffled, pulling away and smiling.

"Well the withdrawal was a bitch but if that's the hardest part then I think I'll be ok," Shannon whispered, brushing back a lock of Jeff's fading hair. "You really need to dye this again."

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah. I gotta go out and buy some dye first," he answered, brushing back some of the golden hair from Shannon's face. "You should get some rest. I'm sure Ron will watch over you pretty good for the rest of the night."

Shannon wished he could smack Jeff for that comment, knowing that it was a stab at what had happened between them. He shot Jeff a dirty look.

Jeff smiled back at the dirty look, thinking that his life was almost perfect. He turned and herded the other three out before looking back at Shannon and thinking about what Gail had said. He really needed to talk to Amy about Matt even if it wasn't much. He bit his lower lip, unsure if he had the strength to do it alone quite yet.

* * *

(A/N): Well that was the hardest chapter I've had to write so far. I don't know how many times I've scraped this chapter and started over from scratch. Well I hope that since this is the final one it's good. I hope everyone likes it. I am sorry that it's taken so long to get out. So hopefully the next chapter will come out faster and won't be so hard to get out! Lol. Well either way. Shannon's going to stay and it's a big family but Jeff's still thinking about Matt and Shannon and Ron have a little chemistry going on! Honestly it's a bit of a crack pairing but I've been wanting to try it out so yeah. Well this is getting a bit long so let me know what you think! Title is Better Than Drugs by Skillet.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	15. Lie To Me

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 14**

Takerslady Sadly, I just haven't figured out what to do with her. Lol. Yes he is!! Don't worry he won't be gone for too much longer. Yep! Lol. Randy is good looking. Yep! Yeah. Well, I don't know quiet yet. Soon though. Thanks love. Sorry it was such a long wait.

Redsandman99 Thanks love!!

NeroAnne Yeah. Lol. Yes yes!! Yep! Exactly!! Yes he should! Yeah! Yeah.. Yep! Yes he is! Yep yep! Yeah. Lol. Well not quiet yet. Lol. Yes. Everyone loves kisses. Yes… yep! Lol. Yeah, well.. lol. Yes! They are!! Thanks love!!

Megsjedi Thanks love. Yeah. Exactly. I will. Sorry it's so late though!

I luv miss Jeff and Edge Don't worry he's always looking!!

InYourHonor thanks love. Yeah, it's nice to write it too. Lol. Yep yep!

_**

* * *

Lie To Me**_

"Hold still!" Shannon snapped, yanking on a bit of Jeff's hair to prove a point. He went back to combing in the bright color in Jeff's blond hair. "It's been a while since it's seen color. It's like virgin hair again."

Cody giggled from his spot on Shannon's floor. He looked up at the two, Shannon sitting on the edge of his bed while Jeff sat on a step stool. He smiled, Shannon still wasn't allowed to be out of his bed for too long since his body was still weak but Shannon didn't listen to Ron's orders most days and walked around as much as he wanted. He watched as Shannon moved along Jeff's hair, painting the under part of his blond hair a dark blue. "So what's the top gonna be?" he asked, leaning back and resting on his hands.

Shannon smiled, looking over at the younger man. "I'm thinking red would look nice, maybe a little purple," he replied, tying off the lower section and fixing up a new color. "What do you think Cody?"

Cody shrugged. "A dark red, maybe a little black at the ends," he suggested, looking at the door with the new footsteps. "Hey Ron!" He smiled brightly at the taller man.

"Before you say anything I'm sitting down," Shannon announced, looking up from Jeff's hair to the ebony man. He smirked, finishing up Jeff's hair and tying it up away from the darker area. "You know the drill, let it sit for about half an hour, then wash it out in the shower, and try not to dye yourself blue again."

"You dyed yourself blue?" Cody and Ron asked at once, looking at the other male.

"It was an accident. Hey, I made almost a hundred bucks more because of it, I guess I look good in blue," Jeff defended, shrugging at the two. He heard the man behind him giggling. "Shut up Shan. You're so mean to me."

Shannon smiled, pulling off the latex gloves he had on and dumping them in a trash bin right next to his bed. "You can get up and walk around for a bit," he said, leaning back on his pillows. "So what's going on today?" he asked, looking up at the three.

"Well we're going to talk about reopening," Ron said, walking over and sitting on the edge of Shannon's bed. "Papa Paul wants to talk to all of us after dinner about it."

Cody looked back at Jeff, unsure if he liked that idea or not. He reached up and cupped his hand around Jeff's ear. "I don't want to sleep with anyone else but Teddy," he whispered, pulling away and looking unsure.

Jeff looked back at Ron then Shannon. He was unsure how he was going to take to reopening the place. He walked out, pulling Ron with him to his room. "It's been almost a month. There's no way that Cody's going back to this and I don't blame him," he whispered, shutting his door.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know the specifics Jeff, I just know that Papa Paul said that he wants to talk to us about it later," he defended, resting a hand on Jeff's bare shoulder. "I don't want to go back to it either but it's all we have at the moment."

Jeff huffed out a breath, crossing his arms and looking back towards where Cody was sitting with Shannon. "I'll try and talk to Cody about it. Will you go get Randy for me?" he asked, uncrossing his arms and smiling gently. "You don't know how good you are Ron."

Ron smiled, brushing the back of his hand against Jeff's soft cheek. "Don't forget about your hair there," he pointed out, laughing when Jeff touched the stiff multicolored locks and ran back to Shannon. He watched him go, thinking that Jeff was the one that really had it good.

Jeff opened the door, finding Shannon resting back on his pillows while Cody was sitting on the stool he'd vacated, elbows propped up on the bed, his eyes stuck on the blond. He smirked, looking to the side to find John standing there as well, hidden by the door at first. "A party without me? I'm offended boys," he announced, stepping in and resting his hands on his hips. "Well, what's the newest gossip?"

"Alicia fell down the stairs," Cody said, smiling.

Jeff's eyes widened, how could he have missed that one when he was pretty much right next to them? "Really?" he asked, walking over and sitting on the floor, ready for the entire story.

"No, Cody's fibbing to you again," John chuckled, joining the little group and looking over Jeff's hair.

Cody pouted. "Dammit John! I was going to have this great story and everything!" he snapped, crossing his arms and looking up towards the twinkling green eyes of Shannon.

Jeff knew that look. "Shannon, don't you start rubbing off on Cody at all," he said, thinking of Cody's innocence and naivety and how fitting it was for him. "I like him being all cute like this."

Cody giggled, crawling over to Jeff on the floor and wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. "I love you too Jeff," he whispered, leaning in and kissing Jeff on the cheek. He curled in closer, smiling when he heard Jeff groan. He yanked away with a smile and looked up at John, holding out his hand. "Five bucks right now."

Jeff looked from John to Cody, unsure of why Shannon was laughing so hard suddenly. "What's going on?" he asked, feeling like he'd just been played in some way.

"John bet Cody that he couldn't get you to moan just by kissing your cheek," Shannon clarified, earning a smack to his leg. "I didn't do it, I was just the witness!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, laughing at his family, knowing that no matter what he did they would never change. He liked it that way, even if Cody wouldn't always be naïve and John wouldn't always be so playful after time had passed.

"Hey, Captain Panties is here," Shannon announced, pointing to his door.

Jeff looked over to see Randy standing there, glaring at Shannon. "Shannon be nice!" He got up and walked over to the other man. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor," he whispered, easing Randy into the hallway so he could shut the door behind him. He bit his lower lip between his teeth before sighing. "You're the only one that Melina likes out of us. I need you to distract her later tonight for a bit."

Randy's eyebrow rose, unsure of what Jeff was asking. "What are you planning on doing?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning back a bit.

Jeff couldn't make eye contact. "I can't tell you right now. I just need you to do it for me, maybe half an hour. Can you do that?" he asked, taking one of Randy's arms in his hands. "I'll owe you big time later on for it just please."

Randy nodded. He owed Jeff one anyway. "I'll do my best. Just try and be quick at whatever you're doing. I don't' know how long she'll put up with me," he answered, smiling.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Randy's neck in a grateful hug. "Thank you so much," he whispered, walking back into the room and leading Randy in.

"Hey Randy, you ever have duck sausage?" Shannon suddenly asked, making the others go silent in the small chitchat they were having.

Randy thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer Shannon's question. "No, I don't think so," he answered slowly, keeping a careful eye on the blond man.

"Well how 'bout you duck down and get you some?" he asked, pointing to his crotch with both hands and laughing hard.

Cody's cheeks easily turned red while John and Jeff both stood there with their mouths open in shock.

Randy's clenched a fist, suddenly feeling a rush of anger surge through him. He tried to push it away, knowing that it wasn't going to help beating up a sick kid, after all, he'd had more than one previous worker call him all kinds of names to get under his skin. "Really Goldilocks, because I remember you sucking off all three bears before getting fucked by them," he retaliated, earning shocked looks from the audience before leaving.

Shannon smirked. "That was a good one," he mused, looking up at Jeff. "You need to wash it out now," he said, watching as his long-term friend shook his head and walked away.

Jeff walked back to his room, shedding his clothes on his floor before entering the shower he shared with John. He turned on the hot water before filtering in the cold and stepped in. He sighed, the water running over his crispy hair, soaking it and making it feel silky and normal again. He ran his hands through his hair, easing out some of the tangles and wetting it thoroughly. He looked down at his thin body and finding that it was turning pink and red with the color in his hair. He smiled.

After a moment he just stood under the hot spray, his head tilted back so the water hit the front of his hair. He groaned, letting his arms hang at his sides. His brain started going faster than he'd ever imagined and he could see him and Matt when he was younger sitting under the big tree behind their house just talking or reading together.

He could see them laughing and playing, chasing the other around the yard in a game of tag. He remembered them looking at the stars, the brightest stars he'd seen in his entire life, while laying back against the soft grass.

Jeff couldn't feel the tears slide down his cheeks. They mixed with the already moving water and washed them away. He washed his hair then his body before just standing under the water for a little longer, his arms wrapped around himself. He tried not to sniffle as he turned off the warm water and got out, the tears, now felt and noticed, slowly slipping free.

He wrapped a towel around himself and looked into the fogged up mirror. The new colors were bright, warm, and happy while he felt miserable. He sighed, walking into his room and finding John sitting on his bed, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey," he murmured, wiping his tears away quickly. "What're you doing over here?"

John looked over at Jeff, smiling. "I wanted to see how it was coming," he answered, getting up and fingering the newly dyed hair gently. "I heard you crying in the shower Jeff." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Jeff pulled back, sighing. "I'm fine, really," he fibbed, forcing a smile. "Really." He could feel the tears come back and he decided not to fend them off. He sniffled before letting more tears fall down his cheeks.

John pulled Jeff to his chest and sighed, stroking the wet hair gently. He held tight to the smaller man, pulling away only once to wipe away the slowing tears. "It'll be okay," he whispered, sitting Jeff down before sitting down with him. He didn't know completely what Jeff was so upset about this time but he knew it had to run deeper than Shannon.

Jeff pulled away and wiped away the last bit of tears before giving John a watery smile. "I'm sorry. I seem to cry on you more and more now," he muttered, looking down at his mostly nude form.

John just wrapped Jeff in his arms again. "I don't mind," he answered, pressing a brotherly kiss to Jeff's forehead.

Jeff turned, resting a hand against John's smooth cheek. He looked into the deep eyes, suddenly feeling alone. He closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips lightly against John's. "Please," he whispered pulling away, "I just need to feel…"

John pressed a finger to Jeff's lips. "I know," he answered, kissing Jeff again. He knew exactly what Jeff needed. Like he'd needed it when he'd been in the house so long. He knew Jeff just needed to feel alive, feel needed, feel like someone cared enough. He eased Jeff back against his pillows and pulled free the towel around his waist. He smiled, easing in and pressing his lips to Jeff's ear. "You can pretend I'm Phil. It's okay."

Jeff shook his head. At that moment he didn't want Phil. He wanted John. He needed John. He needed John because he was the one the reminded him off Matt the most. He was kind, handsome, smart. John was like the man he'd left behind, the man that cared about him the most, the brother that he wanted to see, hug, apologize to for all the hurt he'd caused.

* * *

Randy knocked lightly on Jeff's door, pushing it open to find the multi colored haired boy sleeping in John's arms, both naked from the waist up, the blankets covering the lower halves. He walked in and gently shook Jeff's shoulder. "Hey, this is the only time I can distract Melina. Whatever you have to do better be now," he whispered to the waking man.

Jeff nodded, throwing the covers off and hurrying to dress. Once he was done he followed Randy out, giving the still sleeping John a small smile of thanks. He watched as Randy went down the stairs and caught Melina in the foyer. Jeff smiled, hurrying to the other side of the house, looking for the one woman's room he needed to talk to.

"Jeff?" Gail asked, walking opening her door and almost running right into the taller man.

Jeff smiled, looking down at her. "I need to find Amy. I don't have too much time," he explained hurriedly, unsure of which door was hers.

"Last door at the end," Gail said, smiling. She watched Jeff leave without another word and all she could do was smile brighter. She knew Jeff was actually going to confront his past.

Jeff got to the door and knocked lightly. He heard shuffling from inside and after a moment he was face to face with the red head he hadn't seen since he was a kid living back at home. "Amy," he breathed, stepping into the woman's room without a second thought.

"What are you here for Jeff?" she asked, closing the door and turning to face him. She knew from the day she'd seen him that he was the runaway brother of her ex-boyfriend. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"How is Matt?" Jeff blurted out, unsure of how else to bring up his brother. "Is he still in Cameron? Is he married? When was the last time you talked to him?" He was shooting out questions faster than he could think of them, all about Matt and is dad.

Amy shrugged at the end of all of it. "I haven't talked to Matt since about a year after you ran away," she said, crossing her arms. "He was obsessed with finding you and I found someone else. He left me and I haven't seen or talked to him since." She looked up into the hopeful green eyes. "The last I knew he was in a bad car accident. I was told he was killed in it."

Jeff took a step back, pressing his back against her door. He shook his head. Matt couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. He would've felt it, wouldn't he? He felt the tears coming again. He took in a shaky breath. "When was this?" he asked, trying to calm his voice.

Amy shrugged. "About two maybe three years ago. I have his old cell phone number. Adam gave it to me after we ran away together." She walked over to her nightstand and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen before scribbling the number down and handing it to Jeff. "You dad would probably have it now, if the guilt and strain hasn't killed him."

Jeff nodded numbly. He looked at Amy, knowing that something over the years had changed her. She was so cold now, something different from the warm and kind persona she'd had before he'd ran away. He looked down at the paper and felt the tears come harder.

"Don't cry!" she snapped, glaring at Jeff from her perch back on her bed. "If anything you killed Matt. All that time he spent looking for you, wishing he could find you. He wasted years of his life trying to figure out where you were."

Jeff bit his lower lip, knowing it was his fault. If hadn't left, it he hadn't been messing around with his teacher, if he hadn't been born everything would have been better. He turned to leave, Amy shutting the door before he could move. He turned to face her.

"I hated you so much back then. You took Matt away from me. You're a selfish little brat. Sometimes I wish you would have turned up dead so Matt would've stop looking for you and move on. It's your fault if he's dead Jeff. I hope you know that," she whispered, watching as the heavy tears flowed freely and Jeff ran out her door.

Jeff ran down the hall noisily. He couldn't see straight through the tears and when he ran into a dark body he couldn't do anything but sag in his arms and sob.

"Jeff, what happened?" Ron asked, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller man. "Jeff, look at me. Why are you so upset?"

Jeff shook his head and buried his head deeper into Ron's tank top, his fingers clutching the back of it for dear life, the paper of Matt's old cell phone still in one hand. "He's dead Ron!" he sobbed hard, wishing somehow he could disappear. "He's dead and it's all my fault!"

* * *

(A/N): I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated guys! For once it's not because of writers block. Lol. I've just been slacking in my classes and sadly I just haven't had the time to actually focus on writing fan fiction, which irks the hell out of me since I normally work on fics instead of homework its self. So here is the next chapter. I was debating on having Amy be nice but I think this worked a lot better since she was really kind of a bitch after she got with Edge on air and in real life. Either way, I hope everyone likes the new chapter. Oh and Shannon and Randy don't really hate each other. It's more of a who can outsmart the other or has the better come back. They just like to get under each other's skin. I just wanted to put that out. Oh and when I compared John to Matt, Jeff wasn't thinking about sleeping with Matt. I had to throw that out there because after rereading it, it sounds like Jeff is thinking about Matt being the one on top of him. So this A/N is getting a little long so I hope everyone liked the chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Title is Lie To Me by Bon Jovi.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	16. Sinner's Dance

**Disclimer: See Chapter 15**

NeroAnne: yesh! Just temporarly. Lol. Yes they do! Lol. Cody's just cute enough to pull off a story like that. Yes! Funny thing is I got that from a friend of mine who hadn't watched wrestling before and asked who "Capitan Panties" was, referring to Randy but meaning "Capitan Charisma" Christian. It was super funny. Yes, yes he is! Yes. They are. Poor Jeffy. Yep! No no he's not. Lol. I'm sure you're not the only one. Yay! Here's more for you loves!

Redsandman99: Yeah. Yesh she is! Uh-oh Amy better run with that look!

Megsjedi: O.O Uh oh. Man everyone hates her right now. Lol. LOL that made me laugh! Yes yes he is! Me too! Yes me too! Thank you sweets!

Seraphalexiel: Thank you! Yes! Thank you!

Takerslady: Yes he is! All these good questions that I can't answer yet. Lol. Don't worry they will be answered soon, I hope. Thank you. Sorry it's a bit later than anyone expected!

JNHwwe: Here's the newest chapter! Well thank you!

Joel182: Well thank you. Yeah. Still thank you. Yeah. He just needs one. Yay!

_**

* * *

Sinner's Dance**_

Jeff sat on the edge of the round bed in silence. His mind wasn't focused on why they were in the 'testing' bedroom or what Papa Paul was going to tell them. He was stuck on what he'd heard. His brother, his other half, his Matty… was dead…. He brushed another stray tear away but stayed silent.

Ron was sitting to Jeff's left side, the right occupied by Cody who at the moment was catching any other tears the seemed to escape Jeff's hand with tissues. He had heard Jeff sobbing in the hall and he knew how much Matt meant to him, after all he did want Jeff to pretend that he was Matt before he found out it was his brother.

Shannon was propped up in the back of the bed, his watchful eye on Jeff as he sat there almost comatose. He didn't know much of what happened since he couldn't get out of his bed when he'd heard Jeff crying in the hall but he did know that he wasn't going to let anything hurt him anymore than he was.

John was sitting on the floor just before Jeff, Randy right next to him, both very afraid for the older male. He looked up, finding Papa Paul walking in, losing the door before sitting on the couch and leaning forward to look at everyone.

"We're reopening in a week," he said openly, his eyes moving to rest on Jeff and the silent tears that were falling in small spurts. "It's not going to be like last time. We're going to clear out this room and a few of the others and make it like a strip bar without the alcohol. The only thing is that if they pay for it, you take them upstairs for a little while for a 'private' show."

Cody took Jeff's hand in his and squeezed lightly. He looked over to see Jeff hadn't even moved or responded to him. He feared for the other man. After hearing what had happened in the hallway, he was sure that Jeff would still be hysterical and going on about Matt. He sighed silently, leaning his head on the slumped over shoulders.

"Questions?" Papa Paul asked, smiling softly at his boys. "I know that it's sudden and I know that everyone heard what had happened, but Melina and I are going to keep the house open and running until we figure out who's doing what."

"Papa," Cody started, looking at Jeff and deciding that he had to stand up for what he wanted by himself to show Jeff that he would look after him until things started blowing over a little. He lifted his head up and tried to look bold. "I don't want to sleep around anymore."

Papa Paul's lifted up in a caring smile. "I understand," he whispered, scooting forward on the couch and looking right into the blue eyes. "I don't want it to be unfair to the others that they can be bought for a night but you can only dance, Cody." He was trying to explain it gently to Cody, so it hurt him less. He didn't want to force one of his boys to do anything they didn't want to but he did have to make a profit and he did have to make it fair. "Unless everyone is fine with you just dancing."

Every head but Jeff's nodded.

"Jeff?" Papa Paul asked, waiting a moment before scooting closer and resting a hand against the soft cheek. "Jeff?"

Jeff looked up slowly, his green eyes void of emotion in an almost dead feel. His mouthed moved over the word okay without a sound before looking back down into the oblivious nothingness

Cody looked helplessly at Papa Paul before sighing and leaning against Jeff again. He looked over at Ron and saw the deep worry etched into his dark face. Cody didn't want to say anything about what had happened without Jeff's permission.

Papa Paul looked around the room. "How bout you guys let me sit and talk to Jeff for a little while," he finally said, watching as the boys reluctantly got up and left, Ron helping Shannon stand before walking him out as well. He shut the door and sat down next to Jeff, reaching over and resting his hand on the smaller one. "Jeff, what's wrong?"

Jeff sighed after a moment, looking up at Papa Paul before letting tears just stream down his cheeks. "Papa!" he cried, flinging himself into Papa Paul's side, his face sobbing into the large chest. He broke down completely before sobbing out everything about his past to Papa Paul and what he'd been told. After a few moments he gasped before looking up and pulling away.

* * *

Once Shannon was back in his bed he sighed, keeping Ron's hand in his. "I don't think he'll be ready for an opening," he said, looking up at Ron and patting the spot on his bed next to him. "Matt was everything to him."

Ron nodded, knowing that Shannon was right. "I'm worried about him. He hasn't even called Phil, and he does that almost every night," he whispered, looking down into the dark emerald eyes. He sighed, defeated. "I don't know what to do."

Shannon nodded.

A light knock at the door made the two break their hands before softly asking for the person to come in.

Cody popped his head in but it was Cody, John, Randy, and Gail that came into the room, all of them walking over to the bed and sitting around the room. "We're all worried about Jeff," he whispered, sitting in Ron's lap and wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

Shannon nodded. "Does anyone know Phil's number?" he asked, thinking up a quick plan. "I mean we could call him and maybe he can help Jeff out, maybe even take him back to his place for a few nights, at least to calm him down. I know I'd work three times as hard to make the money to make up for Jeff missing work."

Cody nodded. "Me too!"

John smiled, walking over from the door. "I'll call Phil in a few, even if he doesn't go with Phil, I know that we all can make the money to cover Jeff. He won't have to work for a few days at least. I'd let every guy in the city of Philadelphia fuck me for Jeff," he said, looking around the room.

"Yeah, because you fucked him earlier today," Randy piped in, earning a few surprised looks from Cody, Shannon, and Ron.

John's lips turned downwards into a frown before he took a step towards the other man. "It's not like you can fucking talk! You've slept with almost half of this fucking house."

"So it's true?" Cody asked, his eyes focused on John. "You and Jeff did it earlier." He wasn't asking a question, he was more just clarifying it in his out loud.

John sighed. "Yes. Jeff and I had sex earlier. He was upset and he just needed to feel like someone cared okay?"

"And you just let yourself fuck him?" Shannon asked, his voice neutral.

John sighed again. "It's not like any of us haven't felt needed at least once," he explained exasperated. "I'm not going to apologize, if that's what everyone wants."

"You're an idiot John," Shannon muttered, covering his face with one hand.

Everyone looked at Shannon.

Shannon continued, unaware of all the looks he was getting. "Jeff only sleeps with people he's really close to. The closer he feels to this place, the less likely that he's going to leave. Especially now. We don't know if Matt is really dead. He had a phone number in his hand. You all know Amy is a bitch, and from what Jeff had been telling me before we came here she was always that way to him about Matt."

Ron nodded, wrapping his arms around Cody. "So you're saying that Jeff isn't going to leave unless he has to now."

Shannon nodded. "It's like when he ran away it traumatized him. He doesn't like to move at all. We could've afforded a bigger, better apartment when were where just prostitutes but Jeff didn't want to move, and I was normally too high to even fight with him about it. If he could've he would've died in that run down apartment of old age, or overdose, which ever came first."

Randy growled, crossing his arms.

"What's wrong Captain Painties? Are you pissed that you weren't the one that Jeff went to for comfort?" Shannon asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, careful not to hit Cody or Ron. He stood up shakily and walked over to Randy. His hands fisted in the black shirt. "Listen to me. You don't know Jeff like I do. He's not like normal people, this is the one thing he's spent his whole life wondering about, now he thinks it's gone. He doesn't have a reason to live Randy, at least in his eyes. You have to know what that's like. I'm not asking you. I'm begging you to drop whatever problems you have with everyone else and help Jeff out."

Randy's eyes locked with the pleading emerald ones and he couldn't help but let his muscles relax. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Shannon and leaning in so only the other man could hear him. "I'm scared for him Shannon. I don't want him to hurt himself, and I know that I'm useless to really help him."

Shannon nodded and returned in a deep murmur, "None of us can truly help Jeff, Randy, we're all just trying to keep him from doing something like that. I know it's hard not to be in control but we have to follow Jeff's lead."

Randy nodded with a sigh, allowing Shannon to pull away from him and go settle back in his bed. "So what's the plan?"

"If John's going to call Phil, Cody and Randy can sit with Jeff for a while, Ron and I will work out some sort of plan to make up the work for Jeff if he's going to stay with Phil, and Gail, you can do what you do best, talk to Paul after everything's figured out, after all, you are his favorite," Shannon said, thinking out loud.

"You know, when you're not being a little shit, you're actually pretty damn clever," Randy teased, earning the finger from the smaller man. "Like you really could."

"Anyway!" Cody interrupted, removing himself from the security of Ron's lap. "I think as soon as Jeff comes up we should start this plan. I love Jeff too much for him to be so hurt."

Shannon nodded, suddenly thinking of a younger Jeff. "Alright, let's go!"

John left after a moment, hurrying down to his room to call Phil, hoping that he could get the other man to understand the situation, or at least get him to come over. He dialed the number quickly, hoping for a speedy answer. He let the phone ring twice before a voice came over the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Phil?"

"Uh, yeah, who's this?"

John chuckled. "It's John," he said, earning a speedy hello and pleasantries. "As nice as it is to catch up with you, I'm not calling for me. I need you to come see Jeff. I can't tell you exactly what's going on but it's serious. Jeff really needs you Phil. He does."

Phil wasted no time as he hurried around the room, making rummaging noises into the phone. "Where is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is it about Shannon?" he fired off, a loud thud cutting off his questioning.

John could he him yelling obscenities from a distance before the phone was picked up and he apologized for dropping the phone. "Just hurry, please, it's a lot more than all of that." He hung up after the phone went dead, showing that Phil was already on his way over without a word of goodbye. He sighed, getting up and walking back to Shannon's room. He didn't see Jeff in there. He nodded to Shannon and Ron, a sly smile showing that his part of the plan was in motion.

* * *

Randy was down stairs, waiting for a moment while Gail and Cody walked Jeff up to his room, Gail asking him to take her place since Jeff would most likely like some kind of comfort from a female. "Papa Paul," he murmured, touching the bigger man's arm lightly to get his attention. "Can we talk in private?"

Papa Paul turned to him, his worried blue eyes landing on Randy. He was about to decline, saying that he wanted to go check on Jeff but the look of determination on Randy's face made him take the few minutes to talk with him. Once they were sitting down he spoke. "What is it Randy?"

Randy bit his lower lip. "Papa Paul, Jeff's had a hard past and right now, he got a lot of bad news. The rest of the guys and I and Gail decided that we would work twice as hard to take over Jeff's part of the night. We want him to take a little time off. We wanted Phil, Jeff's favorite customer to come over and talk to him. He's gentle with Jeff, and we think… I think, that Jeff and Phil really care about each other. We just want him to be feel better and take the time to be better. So what I'm down here asking is if Jeff can take the time off until he gets over it and we'll work extra hard so he doesn't have to come back until he's ready," Randy rambled off, sighing at the end and looking down at his feet. "He's hurting really bad Papa Paul… he is…."

Papa Paul sighed, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Randy's shoulders. "I know Randy," he whispered, looking down at the floor. "He can take as much time off as he needs. He told me he found out his brother passed away and that Amy was the one that told him. Just tell him that he needs to eat something sometime before we open. I don't want him downstairs tonight."

Randy nodded. "Thank you," he whispered, getting up. "I'll go tell them."

Paul stopped Randy by grapping his wrist. "He's not the only one that's found someone they like, is he?" he asked knowingly. "I know that it's hard to ask you to do this when you like someone else and I want you to know that it kills me to ask you guys to do this. Soon, we'll all move out somewhere else and be happy without this kind of business."

Randy smiled softly. "I hope so Papa Paul," he murmured, walking away from the bigger man and heading upstairs to meet up with Ron and Shannon.

* * *

Jeff was sniffling in his pillow while Cody laid by him, their faces only inches apart. His green eyes were void of emotion as he laid there, his mind in another place completely away from where he physically was.

Cody leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jeff's nose. "I love you Jeff," he whispered, holding the other man's hands in his between their chests. "We'll work something out. We'll make it better somehow, just please, don't cry anymore Jeff… please." He whimpered, his own tears starting to slowly fall into the oblivion of the pillow. "We'll try and make it better somehow."

Jeff shook his head, no one, not even determined little Cody could make it better. Nothing like that could make it better. Matt was dead. His other half was gone completely, leaving him void, like a leaf that had fallen from the tree only to wither up and die after being apart for so long.

Gail rested a hand on Jeff's back, rubbing slow soothing circles. "Jeff honey," she whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "It's hard… I know it is, but…" She bit her lower lip, trying to find the right words. "It gets a little easier as time goes on. We could go see his grave, if you wanted. I'm sure Papa…."

Jeff shook his head, sobbing out loud before scooting closer to Cody and away from Gail. He buried his head in the shirt of the other man and cried. He didn't want to see anything that resembled a big rock with Matt's name and birthday and death day on it. "My family's dead… what point is there to go look at a big rock?" he asked, his voice strained and muffled from Cody's shirt.

Gail sighed, rubbing Jeff's back. She didn't know what to say or even what to think to make him feel at least a little bit better about what he was going through. She finally gave up and just laid behind Jeff, pushing her body against his back and hugged him to her. She couldn't offer anymore more comfort than the warmth of her own body to make him feel warmer. She knew how cold a person could feel after hearing such news, she knew how badly it could hurt, she knew how long it took to recover. She knew.

Cody smoothed back Jeff's hair, for once feeling like the bigger brother of their relationship. He pressed a kiss to Jeff's forehead and hugged him tighter. "I love you Jeff," he whispered, looking down into the far off green eyes.

Jeff's eyes closed for a moment before looking up into Cody's blue ones. A watery smile slipped onto his lips. "I love you too Cody," he whispered, his voice cracking from all of the crying he'd done.

"Please don't cry anymore," Cody whimpered, his own eyes filling with tears. "It hurts all of us when you cry. Please don't do it anymore!" He whimpered before sobbing out loud and holding onto Jeff like his life depended on it. "I don't want to see you sad anymore!"

Jeff couldn't help but try and smile, the little upward turn of his lips making Cody's tears lessen and slow up. "It's just hard," he murmured, reaching up to wipe away some of his tears. "He was the last person I had in my family… he was the last person I had to even think about going home to."

Shannon was down stairs when the door bust open and in stepped in a raven haired man, sweat dripping down his brow and his chest heaving with every shallow breath he took. It was easy to tell that he had ran the entire way from where he lived to the house.

* * *

(A/N): I don't like where I ended this but I felt like if I kept going I was actually going to hold the story back and really do nothing but back me into a corner as well. Oh well, at least this chapter is out and I can finally more forward with everything. Anyway, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that. Please tell me what you guys think. Please and thank you! Title is Sinner's Dance by Angelkill.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	17. Afraid To Be Alone

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 16**

Redsandman99: Thanks Love!

NeroAnne: Ahh… It's okay lovely! Any review is nice no matter the length! It's okay, you don't have to. (Way late I know. Lol). Yeah… it's cute when they cry booy guys…Yes! Yep yep.

MickieMelina4Eva: Thanks love. Don't worry about it sweets, it happens. Yeah I know.. Sadly, she was one of my favorite Diva's way back when. She just makes a good bitch. I don't really know about Gail/Eve. I haven't really thought about it, but be on the look out. I might throw it in there later. Thanks again love! I'm glad you like it! Sorry on the way late update!

Takerslady: Yeah, me too. But then I wouldn't have a story… lol! XD That sounds like a good idea too. I think they will be making an apperance in a few chapters. I really want to write them, but there's a bit more that needs to be settles before they come back in the picture. Yes. He's cute like that. Thanks! Sorry I'm so behind!

InYourHonour: Sorry love… It just came out that way.. Thanks love! Sorry I'm so behind but here's more, and I'm working on the next chapter as well!

I love Edge Jeff and RKO: No, not really. Not yet. Sorry love.

Seraphalexiel: Yeah. Don't be sad love! Happier times will be here soon!

Msmf2: Thanks sweets! Here is more!

_**

* * *

Afraid To Be Alone**_

Shannon was leading Phil upstairs when he heard the soft talking between Cody and Jeff. "He's really upset. Cody's with him right now, but we can leave you two alone," he explained, opening Jeff's door and motioning for Gail to get Cody and come with him.

"Cody hunny, someone else wants to talk to Jeff," she whispered, making sure only the youngest man could hear her. "C'mon."

Cody nodded, letting go of Jeff, and wiping his face. "Some one else wants to be with you," he whimpered, his voice shaky from all of his tears. "I love you Jeffy."

Jeff smiled. "I love you too Cody." He turned, his green eyes resting on the other man. He turned his head quickly and wiped his face off, he didn't want Phil to see him like that. "Just give me a minute," he said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

Phil stepped in, the others leaving him alone with Jeff, closing the door behind them. "Jeff," he murmured, walking over to the other man and holding him from behind. He pressed a kiss to the back of Jeff's neck, his arms moving up and down the other man's chilled arms. "Talk to me."

Jeff shook his head, the tears back. He turned and buried his face in Phil's chest. "He's gone Phil… Matt's gone," he whimpered, clinging to the other man's shirt, the tears coming hard and fast. "I lost my big brother…. There's no reason to go back… he's gone…."

Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff, soothing him softly, with gentle words. "Let it all out," he whispered, saying it over and over as Jeff cried into his chest. "I'm here for you now." He pressed soft kisses to the side of Jeff's head. His fingers running through the multi colored hair while the other soothingly ran up and down Jeff's back.

Jeff sniffled, looking up into the other man's face. "Thank you, for being here," he whimpered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Phil's lips. His kiss wasn't long, but it gave him enough strength to stop his tears and give him the feel of being protected and safe. He liked that feeling.

A gentle knock came at the door, Randy poking his head in. "Jeff, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, opening the door wider, allowing Jeff to come out. Once the other man was out he leaned in and hugged Jeff to him. "Papa Paul wants you to stay up here for tonight. Do that for me?"

Jeff nodded, thanking Randy for what him and the others were doing. "I appreciate it all."

Randy nodded, leaning and kissing Jeff on the cheek. "Just go spend time with Phil. You need it right now." He smiled, before walking back to his room, the silver tears of worry completely hidden.

"How's he doing?"

Randy looked around before locking eyes with Shannon. "A little better. Phil's with him, so he should be doing better. Are you going down there tonight?"

Shannon shook his head. "Paul said I still have a few days left. I'll be up and out there by Friday," he explained, standing from Randy's bed and wobbling over to him. "If I could just walk normally, I think I could handle everything else."

Randy nodded, lending a hand to the smaller man. "You and Ron seem to be close."

Shannon rolled his eyes. "Jealous?"

"Not really. You hurt Ron and I'll have to kill you though," Randy said after a moment. "I loved him once, and I won't let some little runt break his heart, got that?"

Shannon chuckled, nodding. "I guess I can't argue with that," he said, taking Randy's hand and making his way over to the door. "Don't worry Randy, I won't hurt him. He's kinda special."

"He better be more than 'kinda'," he mumbled, watching the blond man walk away. He sighed, knowing he needed to get ready for that night, he hoped he would see John in a way, in another he hoped the other man wouldn't show up. If he was going to dance like a whore, he preferred that it wasn't done in front of the man he really liked and cared for.

He flopped onto his bed, grabbing his pillow and wrapping himself around it. He didn't feel like dancing at all. He was worried about Jeff and the impending night only rang louder the closer it became. He rolled over, facing the door to find Ron standing there. "Go away," he muttered, turning back over, hoping the bigger man would in fact do what he said.

Ron smiled softly, walking in and sitting next to the other man. "Are you okay?" he asked, leaning over Randy's shoulders.

Randy pulled away. "This is fucked up," he whimpered, sitting up, holding the pillow to his chest while he sat cross-legged. "I don't want to dance, I don't want to fuck, I don't want any of this shit anymore."

Ron pulled Randy into a hug. "I know Randy," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the man's cheek. "We'll be free eventually. We'll be able to leave all this behind, I know we will."

Randy nodded, smiling slightly at Ron's encouragement. "You really like Shannon don't you?" he asked, the question coming out of nowhere and surprising him a bit. "I mean, because you had that thing for Jay, and all…"

Ron nodded. "I like them both, a lot really. I wonder if Shannon would be up for a three-way, I mean I'd share Jay with him and I'd share Shannon with Jay," he said, earning an incredulous look from his ex-partner. "Don't act like you didn't think about it Randy."

Randy tried to look as innocent as possible as he held up his hands in retreat. "As long as you're happy, then that's all that matters," he whispered, getting up and walking around the room. "So what are we supposed to do tonight?"

Ron smiled. "Dance like the whores we were before," Ron said honestly. "I mean that's all we really can do."

Randy nodded again.

Jeff's tears had stopped, him and Phil laying on his bed, his head on Phil's chest. He toyed with one of the pierced nipples, listening to Phil's steady heartbeat and his steady breathing. He sighed, closing his eyes and resting into the warm body. "Ron reminds me a lot of Matt," he whispered, unsure of why he was telling Phil all this random stuff. "He's strong like Matt, has long hair, sweet, even funny like him. I always thought of Ron like an older brother while I was here, he always treated me like a little brother anyway, ya know?"

Phil nodded, holding Jeff a little tighter to him.

Jeff sighed, looking up into the olive eyes of the other man. He scooted up, pressing his lips to Phil's.

Phil tightened his hold around Jeff and kissed the other man back deeply. His tongue easily traced the inside of Jeff's mouth, tasting every bit of the other man. He was thorough with his excavation and when he pulled away he was nearly breathless.

Jeff groaned, leaning back in and Phil's lips again. He kissed Phil long and hard, his hands roaming Phil's body slowly but thoroughly. His body molded to Phil's, both moving against each other so easily, like they were made to be doing this. Before he was any the wiser, Jeff and Phil were both naked, their cloths peeled off and thrown across the room haphazardly.

Phil's lips moved down Jeff's neck, suckling the strong pulse, hands caressing Jeff's back and behind. He groaned, loving the way the other man tasted. He moved down his body, pressing to shaky kisses to each hip, moving in and pressing a kiss to the head of Jeff's erection, his olive eyes looking right into the emeralds above him. He opened his lips and took Jeff into his mouth, sucking gently on the sensitive flesh, eyes unwavering.

Jeff's head was thrown back, his eyes closing, but still feeling the burning sensation of Phil's on him. "Please Phil," he whimpered, winding a hand in the dark silk trying not to thrust up in to the warm inviting mouth.

Phil smiled around the appendage, licking up the vein at the bottom, making Jeff squeal with delight. He pulled away for only a moment. "Cum for me Jeff," he murmured, returning to his job at hand, sucking and licking, teasing and pleasing.

Jeff was writhing on the bed, unable to hold back for long. He groaned loud and long, Phil's name riding his breath as he came, shooting every bit into Phil's greedily awaiting mouth.

Phil swallowed every bit he was given, kissing the softening appendage before working his way back up to Jeff's side, kissing the sweaty forehead. "Good?" he asked, smiling when Jeff curling into the side of him.

Jeff nodded, feeling the stiffness of Phil against him. "You're hard. Let me fix it," he murmured, starting his move down to suck the other man off as well.

"No," Phil said, holding Jeff in place. " That was for you Jeff. I don't want you to think that you have to repay me for anything. I like making you feel good, that's all that matters."

Jeff shook his head, a blush staining his cheeks. "I want you Phil," he muttered after stuffing his face in the crook of Phil's neck. "Please, be inside me."

Phil waited a moment before agreeing. "Are you sure Jeff?" he asked, moving to look into the darkened eyes, the lust showing but a glimmer of something more underneath it all. He kissed Jeff again, this time harder than before, their tongues battling for dominance over the other one.

Jeff quickly surrendered to Phil and allowed the other man to kiss him thoroughly. He reached on his nightstand for a bottle of lubrication before handing it to Phil. He wanted Phil: he needed him. He felt a slick finger enter him just moments later. He groaned, feeling the emotions of everything wash over him. Tears entered his eyes, but to keep them at bay he kept them closed, his hands firmly placed on Phil's cheeks so the other man couldn't get away from him.

Phil could feel Jeff trying to loosen up for him, his body relaxing for the impending penetration, but still tense from everything that was going on in Jeff's head. He held Jeff tight to him, as he pulled his fingers from the stretched and well lubricated hole and lined his own hard cock up with it. He pulled away for just a moment whispering, "Look at me Jeff."

Jeff's watery eyes opened, the tears leaking free all at once. He kissed Phil's lips again, this time keeping his eyes open, letting the tears go.

Phil felt his heart ache, his body moving closer to Jeff's, the head of his cock just pressing against the quivering pucker. He pressed a kiss to Jeff's lips, pushing into the tight heat, their eyes locked. He groaned, his free hand taking Jeff's in his. "Fuck," he muttered, pulling away from Jeff and pressing his head in the pillow. "It feels so good."

Jeff's breath hitched, his untaken hand wrapped around Phil's back. "It does," he muttered, groaning with Phil when he was completely inside. "Phillip…" He whimpered, taking his hand from Phil's and wrapping it around Phil's neck as well. "Please, move."

Phil did just that, pulling out slowly only to start his descent back into the tightness again, just as slow. He rocked against Jeff for what felt like hours, their bodies rising and falling with each breath they took, making them feel even closer to each other.

Jeff pulled one hand free to jerk himself off, the pressure building almost to the point of break in his belly.

Phil moved Jeff's hand away, pressing his forehead to Jeff's. "No, I want to do it," he whispered, taking the straining cock in his hand and stroking it in time to his thrusts. "Jeff…"

Jeff's back arched up, his body getting closer to Phil's than he ever thought possible. "Please, Phillip, I'm so close," he murmured, his fingers clawing at the exposed back.

"Me too baby," Phil growled, his pace picking up slightly. "Please, let me come inside Jeff."

Jeff's heart almost stopped. He'd never been asked before. He nodded, pressing his lips to Phil's, a small scream falling from his lips as he came, coating his and Phil's belly with his seed.

Phil smiled, happy that he'd outlasted Jeff long enough to make the other man finish first. He gave a few more thrusts before pushing all of him inside Jeff and allowing himself to finish, shooting his seed deep inside Jeff. "Jeff," he groaned, the lips against his muffling his own howl of satisfaction.

Jeff held Phil there, the dark headed man's head on his chest. He ran his fingers through the dark hair, smiling. "I wish I could have met you before I ran away. Maybe I wouldn't have turned out so bad," he murmured, earning a sharp look from his lover.

"We all have some tough things in out pasts Jeff. I'm glad I met you when I did, because now I can take you out of this place and give you a real life, maybe even find out about your father and we can go see Matt's grave," he explained, pulling out of the other man and pulling him into his chest. "I'm not leaving you in this whorehouse Jeff."

Jeff smiled, loving the idea of it all, living happily ever after with Phil, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it, not with everything he'd been through. How would he be able to help Phil out? He didn't want to be a nuisance to one of the only men that every acted like they cared. He belonged there, at least this way; he was making his own way here.

Randy sighed, drinking a glass of water in a few gulps. He was exhausted already, this dancing thing was harder than fucking, but at he made more money dancing around a pole, letting men and women stuff money in his thong than what he was on his back.

"Tired?" Ron asked, sitting next to the other male and relaxing, his bare cheeks stinging from an older woman pinching them. "I know this is almost harder than sleeping with someone."

Randy nodded. "Cody looks like he's having fun though," he murmured, watching the boy climb up and down the pole, showing his strength and flexibility. "He's always going to be sexy, this just shows him off better."

Ron nodded, watching John get on stage and start dancing with Cody, their bodies dancing almost perfectly together. "Almost makes you want to go out there and take him back."

Randy started to snicker. "Not really. Cody has some one special for him, and John's pretty special to me."

"He isn't here, is he?" Ron asked, watching John and Cody dance erotically around the stage. He looked around the crowd of patrons, noticing that he didn't see the tall man.

Randy smiled, shaking his head. "I don't know if I'd actually go out there and do this stuff if he was," he admitted, leaning back on his chair and breathing deep. I didn't see Ted or Jay either."

Ron nodded. "Sadly, I think I would be like John and still go out there and dance. Mike's out there shoving twenties in John's thong, you can tell that somehow he's going to get him upstairs."

Randy chuckled, shaking his head, and looking back out to see that Cody and John's performance was about over.

Ron leaned forward, finding the girls getting ready for their half of the night on the other side of the stage. "Well, I'm going to find someone to keep for the night, the extra money isn't bad," he explained, getting up and making his way back into the changing room to change into something a little more appropriate to walk around in.

Randy smiled, watching the boys come off stage, allowing the girls to take over. He was more than a little surprised to have Cody in his lap, the bare cheeks warm against his cooled thighs. He groaned, his cock stirring with excitement. He hoped Cody didn't feel it.

Cody leaned into his ex and sighed, feeling exhausted but happy. "That's more fun than I thought it would be," he whispered, snuggling into Randy more. He was definitely tired, that was for sure.

Randy picked the other male up and walked him into the side room they were using to dress and set him in an over stuffed chair. "Get dressed and go upstairs, you'll need your rest for tomorrow."

Cody nodded, pulling the bills from his thong before pulling it off. "Hey Randy," he whispered, walking up to the older man and smiling. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Randy smirked. "Nothing to thank me for kid, go change," he murmured, smacking a bare bum cheek and changing himself, going out to find his own lay of the night.

(A/N): I know this is a bit shorter than most of my regular chapters, but I've hit a wall and nothing sounds right so I'm guessing it's my way of telling myself that it's meant to be the end of a chapter. Well, I'm sorry that I've been gone so long too. I've been working harder than usual in my studies because this semester and semesters to follow I have a Japanese language course and as wonderful as the language is, it's very tough. But other than that I've been cracking down on my studies since I am only a year from graduation with my associates. So not only that but I was doing some trades on deviantart and that took some real time away from these. But I can't complain it was a fun experience. But before this gets too long, Phil and Jeff finally do it, and the dancing is pretty fun to write, even though at almost 20 years old, I have yet to go to a strip club, even though one's in the next town from me. Hope everyone enjoyed! Title is Afraid To be Alone by Staind.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	18. Scared

******Disclaimer: See Chapter 17.**

* * *

_**Scared**_

Jeff's emerald eyes fluttered open, a smile on his lips as he saw Phil's silver barbell in his nipple sparkling in the morning sun. He must've fallen sleep with his head on the other man's chest, thinking over their night together. He snuggled closer to the other man, listening to the deep breathing that signified that Phil was still asleep. He'd never felt so close to someone before, and that made him smile as well as shudder. He wasn't sure if he could handle that kind of love again. He curled closer to Phil, letting his mind wonder to what he was going to do. He liked the idea of being with Phil, allowing himself to get out of the whorehouse and become a better person, but he wasn't so sure that he wanted to do that. He wasn't sure he was ready to forgive himself for becoming so low.

Tears welled up in Jeff's eyes, thinking about what his life had turned out to be. He'd had so many plans, going to college, finding the perfect soul mate, taking that soul mate home to his dad and brother and sitting them down to tell them what he was and that he loved the man sitting next to him. He was going to be a great artist, live meagerly until someone caught on with his work, possibly be a singer for a band. Adopting a few kids for him to raise and live his life out with his perfect someone in a little house in North Carolina.

A shaky, quiet breath slipped from Jeff's lips as he realized that he'd ruined all of it, every last dream he had running away and pretending that he was going to be better off. A tear escaped his emerald orb and slipped down onto Phil's chest. He didn't have but possibly one thing, and that was Phil, a possible soul mate, but he had no reason to be thankful, his father, and brother were both dead. No taking him home to tell them that he was gay, no adopting children, no living in North Carolina in a small house. He sighed again, this time a little louder, he wasn't trying to wake Phil but he was making himself more depressed about the entire situation.

Arms tightened around Jeff, making the smaller man smile.

Jeff decided that he didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to forget about it all, like he had for ten years. He looked up to find that Phil was indeed still asleep and smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the edge of the other man's jaw. He almost felt loved in those arms.

* * *

Randy groaned, making his bed with fresh sheets. He hadn't liked waking up to his patron that morning. He had snored all night, taking up the entire bed, and then decided that he wanted another go the next morning, which Randy had to refuse due to the time he finally woke up. He sighed, flopping down on his freshly made bed and sighed, grabbing his favorite pillow and smelling it. He knew it had long lost John's scent but it gave him a little relief than nothing.

"Morning," Ron said, popping his head in the room, finding Randy laying on his side with the pillow clutched to him. "Last night must've been bad."

"You have no idea," Randy answered, his voice muffled and distorted by the pillow that was covering his mouth. He moved said pillow down before continuing. "How was your pick?"

Ron shrugged. "I've had better, but I've certainly had worse," he commented, chuckling. "You gonna make me sit out here in the hallway all day or what?"

Randy rolled his eyes motioning for Ron to come in. "Have you talked to Jeff yet this morning?"

Ron shook his head. "Not yet. I just left Shannon's room, he was talking about possibly going out tonight or tomorrow. He's walking a lot better."

"Yeah, don't fuck that up for him," Randy mumbled, earning a dark look. "What? You have a good tool, don't screw him too bad so he can't walk again, that's all I'm saying."

Ron rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, yeah, shut up Randy." He stepped in, making his way over to Randy's bed and sat down. "Let's go see what John knows," he suggested, more out of Randy's sanity than anything. "I'm sure he'll come back one day. How can he not?"

Randy tried to smile, leaving his beloved pillow on his bed as he made his way over to John's room, finding the man inside reading a book with a stiff smile on his face. "Well, don't you look happy," he said, placing hands on his pajama bottom covered hips. "Look at that all knowing look Ron."

Ron nodded, leading the way into the room, plopping down right next to the leather pant wearing man. He crossed his own jean-clad legs and waited for John to spill about anything from the night before. "Well what knowledge does John the Wise know tonight?" he asked, pushing down the book that was hiding John's face. "C'mon, stop keeping us in the dark."

John shook his head, smiling. "A good guy doesn't kiss and tell, well at least this one doesn't."

"You didn't kiss anyone but Mike. We're not concerned about him. You're next door to Jeff and you won't tell us a single thing?" Randy asked, taking a spot on the other side of the bed. "Not even a peep?"

John shrugged. "I'm sure he'll tell you when he feels like it. I know that he hasn't left his room and neither has Phil. So, yeah. Where're the others?"

Ron shook his head. "Haven't seen them yet, well Shannon's in the shower, I went to check on him before I went over to Randy's."

"Speak of the devil," John said, pointing to the blond at the door. "You might as well come in too." He motioned for Shannon to come in and sit down on his double bed. "So we're just missing little Cody today for this party."

"And Gail," Randy piped in, knowing she was never too far away.

Without fail the two popped up within minutes, making the others sure that they had heard their names.

"So? C'mon John tell me what's going on! I gotta know!" Cody whined, lying chest to chest with John, his head in the way of John reading his book since he'd crawled in under John's arm. "I wanna know if they did anything."

"Like I told them, a good lover doesn't kiss and tell," John teased, smiling.

"Phil totally fucked him," Shannon said softly, smirking. "You already told us, or else you wouldn't be hiding it."

"That's not fair!" Cody said, pulling away and looking over at Shannon. "Not fair at all, why do you have to be so smart?"

Ron and Randy chuckled, allowing Cody and Shannon to bicker back and forth for a little while. "Anyway, I wonder how long he's going to sleep in," Randy stated, leaning his head on Ron's shoulder.

* * *

Papa Paul sighed, listening to his "kids" talk amongst themselves. He loved them all, like they were children and he loved that they stuck up for each other so well. He didn't know how he was going to tell Jeff that his lover was going to have to leave for the day and he was hoping that one of the others would tell him for him. He didn't want to walk in and see Jeff so comfortable and in loving arms, he wouldn't be able to ask Phil to leave. He poked his head in, the room becoming quiet. "Hey," he started, stepping into the room and crossing his arms.

"Hey Papa," Cody said, turning his attention to the man of the house. "What's up?"

Papa Paul smiled, walking closer and ruffling the dark hair. "Nothing. I know Jeff needs the time off, but his little friend can't stay the entire time. I can't go in there and ask him to leave though," he answered, sighing loudly. "I was hoping someone else could. He can come back later today and stay the night again, but Melina's driving me crazy over it."

"Papa Paul."

Papa Paul's attention turned to Shannon. He smiled warmly. "Yes?"

"I wanna work tonight. I wanna make up wages for Jeff," Shannon said, standing and showing that he was almost one hundred percent better. "Please."

Papa Paul nodded. "We'll see how it goes. But don't get too worked up right now about it," he said, mind more on Jeff. "I'm almost tempted to ask if Jeff wants to get out of the house for a few days, spend time with um…"

"Phil."

"Yes, Phil. Away from here."

Ron liked the idea; maybe it would help Jeff in the long run. "We can talk to him about it if you want, and we can send Jeff down to talk to you later," he suggested, smiling at the others. He watched as Papa Paul smiled slightly and walked out, pausing at the door and motioning for Gail to follow.

"Do you think Jeff would go for that?" Cody asked, looking over at Shannon for the answers, knowing he would have them.

Shannon shrugged. "It depends. If he feels really attached to Phil he might go, if he's too scared he'll stay, I mean that's how it's been before, but he's changed a lot since he's come here."

"That's good right?" Randy asked, crossing his arms and standing. "That gives him a chance of moving on from what he was before."

Shannon narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea what we were before," he growled, slightly offended that Randy would even bring up their lives before the house.

Randy sighed, holding his hands up in defense. "I was just saying that it would give him a chance to move on, when he came in he was high, under fed, he looked horrible. I'm just saying he has a chance at a better life now."

Shannon nodded, still seeing nothing wrong with their previous life, knowing it had been the only thing he knew.

"So who's gonna be the one to talk to him?" Ron asked, trying to break the tension rising in the room.

Randy looked at the floor, Cody and John looked at each other before looking in opposite directions.

Ron sighed, looking over at Shannon. "I guess it's up to us," he said finally, shrugging. "What? Do I have to do it alone?" he asked, seeing the green eyes lower to the sheets. "Really?"

"I don't know how to talk to him about stuff like this," Shannon said softly. "Hell I didn't even know he was even keeping tabs on Matt still. I thought he was over running away a long time ago."

Ron sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "I see…" he started, looking towards the door, wondering if he had the guts to do it alone. He stood up from the bed, biting his lower lip, tasting the tang of metal in his lip before making his way out of the room and to the hallway door that led right into Jeff's room. He raised his hand and knocked lightly.

There was a light ruffle of cloth before soft footsteps echoed in the silent room. It was only a moment later Jeff stood there with a silky robe hanging over him opening the door just enough to see out.

"What's up?" Jeff asked, rubbing his slightly pink and puffy eyes before looking up into the dark ones that were filled with worry ahead of him. "Ron?"

"Morning sunshine," he started, crossing his arms nervously. "Papa Paul didn't want to tell you that Phil has to go for the day. He said he could come back tonight and stay again but Mama Melina is driving him nuts over it."

Jeff nodded, looking back to see the attractive man in his bed, the olive eyes starting to flutter open, an arm running over his face causing the sheet to slip down from his chest to his waist. "I'll tell him," he answered, turning back to Ron and trying to force out a smile. "Thank you."

Ron nodded, stopping Jeff before he could shut the door. "Afterwards get a shower and come over to John's room. We want to talk to you," he whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jeff's cheek.

Jeff gave half a smirk, this one complete real. "I'll see you guys in a little while then," he murmured, looking down at the floor as he shut the door. He sighed, jumping suddenly at the hands and moved over his hips to lock around his waist.

Phil smiled, pulling Jeff close to him. "I'm guessing I'm wearing out my welcome," he breathed, pressing a light kiss to the side of Jeff's neck.

Jeff shook his head. "Not to me, or the other guys. Melina, the woman who owns the place is throwing a fit about it," he replied, turning the strong arms and smiling at the loving look on the face of the man in front of him. "If you want to come back tonight, we can be together again."

Phil nodded, sighing slightly. "I don't want this to be just sex," he murmured, pressing his forehead to Jeff's. "I want to get you out of here."

Jeff shook his head, pulling away. "I belong here Phil," he started, pulling away from the other man completely. "I don't know how to be any other way. I don't know what else to do with my life."

Phil felt his heart sink. "We'll find out. I'll take care of you until you find a real job, something that you'll love," he tried, following Jeff and resting a hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

Jeff pulled away, turning towards Phil with a scowl. "I don't need someone to take care of me and this is a real job!" he snapped, looking into the confused face. "I'm a whore Phil, we both know it! Why would I change that when I know that's all I'll ever be!"

Phil sighed, taking a step towards Jeff, reaching out to at least take the small hand in his.

"Don't touch me," Jeff growled, taking a step back. "Just go." He could see the hurt in Phil's eyes as he stopped and turned, his bare back to Jeff, his boxers the only thing covering him.

"I'll be back soon," Phil started, reaching down and grabbing his clothes. "It won't be tonight because I have to work, but I'll be back." He turned to Jeff, his eyes softening. He pulled on his clothes, before stepping over to where Jeff was still standing. "Don't sell yourself so short, Jeff. You aren't just 'a whore', I don't know what I have to do to get that through your head but you aren't." He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Jeff's cheek, earning lips on his own within seconds.

Jeff couldn't help but kiss the other man, his arms wrapped around the strong neck as their tongues moved slowly against each other. He pulled away a moment later, allowing Phil to smile and make his way towards the door. "You promise you'll be back?" he asked, hoping the desperation wasn't just seeping out of his words.

Phil smiled. "Of course I will," he answered softly. "You can't get rid of me that easily." With that he was gone, leaving Jeff to stand in his robe, alone, in the middle of his room.

Jeff just watched the door close, his eyes falling to the wooden floor. He could feel something constrict his heart. He didn't know what it was as he opened his robe and let his slip down his thin shoulders before it fluttered to the floor, leaving him bare again.

He turned to his closet, taking out his clothes for the day, an oversized black T-shirt, boxer briefs, and a pair of dark gray sweatpants. He made his way into the shower, grabbing a towel from the small cabinet that was there.

Turning on the hot water, Jeff stepped in, filtering in cool until it wasn't burning his flesh. This was the only place he felt like he could let it go, let it all go. Tears started down his cheeks as he rested his hands against the tile of the wall, his head hung, eyes focused on the water that was swirling into the dark abyss of the drain. The water from the shower head was pounding against the back of his neck and the tops of his shoulders, he could barely feel it.

Why would he allow Phil to take him out of the place that had taken him in? He was working. He was doing something with his life; after all, this was all that he knew. He'd been a prostitute close to as long as he'd been on the streets. He didn't have anything else that he knew how to do. Closing his eyes he tried not to think of Phil and his touch, their bodies playing against each other, the pleasure they had shared.

Even if he did leave the house, where was he supposed to go after Phil grew tired of taking care of him? He had no one, no place, nothing. He was absolutely alone. Jeff had never thought that he would lose Matt or his father, not yet. How was he supposed to go on with that guilt on him? Matt had looked for him, his dad had been worried. He bit back a sob as he opened his eyes, the tears falling thick and heavy, mixing with the water that was splashing up into his face.

* * *

John leaned back against his pillows, listening to the heavy sound of the shower between the shared wall. He looked over to his side, Cody resting there on his side, his eyes focused on something far off, his thoughts possibly completely gone as well. Ron and Shannon were sitting at the foot of the bed, both equally silent, probably unsure of where to begin, or what to even say to Jeff to get him to go with Phil for a while, get out the house. Randy was the only one standing, his back against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes rested on the hardwood floor. "We look like someone died," he murmured, hoping his joke would come out a little more tactful and louder.

Cody looked up at John before sighing. "Not funny," he answered, turning to his back and staring at the white ceiling. "How're we supposed to talk to him?"

"Talk to who?" came a new voice, the stopping of the shower going unnoticed to the others of the room. "You guys seem like something serious is going on."

Shannon turned his head to Jeff, finding that the other man's eyes were puffy and red, something that couldn't be blamed on the shower. "We want you to take some time off," he started, standing.

Jeff only smirked, heart racing. He couldn't take time off. He needed to do something, anything that didn't involve time alone to think. "What am I supposed to do listening to all of you every night?" he asked jokingly.

"We didn't mean in your room," Cody added, sitting up and looking down at the sheets.

"Then where are you talking about?" Jeff asked, his heart starting to jump. He knew what they were insinuating. He didn't want to listen to them. He didn't need to get away. He needed to stop thinking about what had happened and go back to work. That's exactly what he needed: work.

"Don't play dumb," Randy growled before anyone could speak. "Papa Paul was talking about you going to stay with Phil for a while, get some time away from here and think about everything."

Jeff's entire demeanor changed. He couldn't leave. If he did, he was going to bolt again, this time starting from the bottom and hopefully working his way back to where he was. "I'm not leaving, so get it out of your heads. I don't need time off. I don't need your fucking help. Just leave me alone and stop trying to look after me like I'm some kid," he retorted, knowing he was completely lying.

Everyone was silent, their eyes focused on Jeff. They remained silent for a while even after Jeff turned around and returned to his room using the shared bathroom, where he slammed his door promptly.

Jeff stood there, his back against his door, knowing they were only trying to help him. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't leave," he whispered, crossing his arms over his chest to clutch the other arm. "I'm scared of being alone."

* * *

(A/N): Well, after many, many months of waiting. I present this chapter to you. I don't have much to say in all honesty. It's been a while since I've worked on this and I hope that soon it will be finished. Thank you everyone for your support and just even reading it! You have no idea how much it means to me! As always, I love comments of what you think or if you like the chapter! On another note, I regretfully say that I'm not going to be able to put up replies to your comments at the beginning of the chapters anymore. I know it may sound a bit egotistical in a sense and I don't mean it that way but as the story progresses I seem to get more and more comments and now that I have to make time to write I'm just not getting the time I would like to reply to them. With that said, I will probably still do a review reply or something to that nature if you guys would like that, or if you have questions that you would like answered. And this is probably just for this story. The others don't have as many reviews for each chapter. I'm really sorry… I really enjoy replying to you. Title is Scared by Three Days Grace.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
